The Quiet Game
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: Not long after her transformation, Seras finds out that the Hellsing runes are having less of an impact on Alucard and Sebastian and can be easily be broken. Now knowing this information, Seras is forced to remain quiet otherwise it could be her life she's gambling away. To make things worse, she's being groomed to become the perfect bride for them.
1. A Sensual Meeting

**Good Evening,**

 **I'm having an extreme case of writers block! Yay! But in all seriousness, I've been trying to work on my stories, but am struggling with each chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I am currently working on "Cross Our Hearts". The next chapter should be out...maybe this week. I'm not entirely sure. I know I'm reaching the limit of when I usually end my chapters for "Cross Our Hearts", but with the way things are going, it might be awhile. I've also been working on "Mine" and "Alucard's Toy", but I don't know when they will be out. Again, I'm sorry. So, until a chapter comes out from one of those fics, here's something to tide you guys over. This is an older fic, but not as old as my original account, so a lot of you probably don't know it. The rest of the chapters should be out today. I just want to edit it them really fast before releasing them. Thank you for your patience. And again, I hope the next chapter for "Cross Our Hearts" will be out soon this week. Wish me luck!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **The Quiet Game**

 **Chapter One**

 **A Sensual Meeting**

 _Everything was inaudible. She could see the wind blowing through the tree's leaves, she could feel the vibration against her back each time the man who was holding her laughed, and she could see their lips move. But fear had completely taken over her and so, she wasn't able to comprehend all that was happening or what was being said. All she could do was just stand there and watch on._

 _Seras Victoria was pressed up against a sadistic priest that had killed off her entire squad in Cheddar. She was the last survivor, but was in the middle of extreme danger that questioned her fate. She closed her eyes and shuddered while the hairs on the back of her neck rose to attention. Her flesh prickled in goose-bumps and she tried swallowing the lump that started to grow in her throat. The small blonde's…rescuers were tall, dark creatures that seemed just as twisted and sadistic as the priest. If they saved her, what would they do to her? Did they have something worse planned for her?_

 _Seras cracked open her eyes again to take another peek at the men before her. They were both a foot taller than her, although the one on the left was a few inches shorter than his companion. This fellow had long black locks of hair that framed his face beautifully. His brown orbs twinkled with mirth and his smirk was taunting. He wore a simple black button up shirt and black khakis, but she wasn't able to fully take notice to his outfit considering her position._

 _The one on the right also had long dark locks that brushed over his strong chin and lightly stroked the tops of his shoulders. He had smoldering crimson eyes that were hidden behind orange lensed glasses. He wore a wide brim hat that matched his deep red coat that hid away his black charcoal suit. They were both deathly pale and gorgeous. At this point, Seras would believe that she was dying and had come across dark angels on her way to Heaven. Was that possible? Or was she still well alive and in that hell hole called Cheddar?_

 _If so, why hadn't they saved her yet? Earlier, that priest had ordered his mindless ghouls to shoot at that strange man in red. The dark haired man had easily pulled himself together and laughed at the priest as if it was all a joke. Seras knew they were not a part of her world, that they were far superior creatures and perhaps far dangerous than the one she's being held up against. But they obviously had the power to save her, so why didn't they?_

 _The small blonde saw the red man's lips move again. He was looking directly at her, making her believe that he was speaking to her…no. He was asking her a question. Seras narrowed her eyes on the strange men and really tried to focus. She already knew that if she didn't focus that she wouldn't make it out of this alive. She still had a chance! Seras' brows drew together in determination and she did her best to push all of her fear into the back of her mind. The red man now had her full attention._

 _"_ _Are you a virgin, my dear?" The man purred in a voice like silk. Seras' eyes became wide and her mouth fell open. That's all he could think about in a moment like this?! What did her virginity have to do with this situation; unless her instincts were right from before?! They were going to do far worse to her than what the priest had in mind! A dark blush spread across her face and she could only gap at the dark haired man. The priest had shouted something, but Seras was too far gone in her thoughts to care. All she could really do is just stand there and stare. Something inside of her knew that she could trust them. She didn't understand why he asked her such in inappropriate question, but there had to be a reason behind it. These men_ _were_ _here to save her; that she knew for a fact. Seras finally closed her mouth while she watched the red man slowly raise his gun. His eyes narrowed dangerously on her and he asked her again._

 _"_ _I'm asking if you're a virgin." He repeated. "Answer me!" The girl then closed her eyes tightly and finally gave an answer._

 _"_ _Yes, I am!" She cried out. And then there was a searing, hot pain in her chest. Seras flew backwards and hit the ground hard. A whimper escaped her lips even though she had wanted to scream on the top of her lungs. Warm blood gushed from the wound in her chest and stained not only her uniform, but her soft pink flesh. She heard the cry from the priest and knew instantly that he was dying like her. The corner of her lip twitched. She wanted to smile at that thought, but couldn't._

 _Suddenly another cry broke from her when someone dug two of his fingers into her wound. Tears welled up in her eyes and trailed down her pale cheeks. From the corner of her eye she saw that it was the other pale stranger that was dressed in all in black. He was knelt beside her with a devious smirk on his face while he dug around in her wound. Finally he extracted his fingers and brought it to her face. Police Girl could only lie there while he coated her lips with her warm blood._

 _"_ _Share a taste with me, luv?" The man purred and then he pulled his fingers away only to bring it to his awaiting mouth. Seras was repulsed as she watched the stranger suck his fingers clean of her blood. The pale stranger moaned softly from the taste of her. He cracked open his eyes and glanced back down at the small blonde to see that the blood on her lips was still untouched. He snickered and leaned down over the dying girl._

 _"_ _Allow me," He whispered before pressing his lips against hers gently. Seras closed her eyes tightly and whimpered in the man's mouth. She had no strength to pull away or to even try pushing him off. So, she just lay there and waited for him to be finished. A purr came from him. He shifted his head and then swept his tongue into her mouth, making her taste her own blood. Seras shuddered and groaned in protest. Finally, the man seemed to have had enough and pulled away with a small satisfied smirk on his face. He cupped the side of her face and then used his thumb to wipe away the rest of the smeared blood on her lips._

 _"_ _Well, not the greeting I was expecting from my mate, but you'll learn your place eventually." He purred. Seras heard footsteps and tore her gaze away from the pale stranger to look up at the man in red. The red stranger had a sick grin twisting his face. He enjoyed seeing his little bride broken and covered in blood from head to toe. She looked like a dying angel. The man in red kneeled beside her and stared deeply into her tearful, blue sapphire eyes._

 _"_ _Police Girl," The dark haired man purred while his crimson eyes filled with lust. "You have a purpose in this life. Now, we can sit here and watch you die slowly or…" That sick grin on his face widened further. A shiver traveled up the girl's spine. She was starting to lose consciousness. A thick darkness was creeping into her vision from the corner of her eyes. Her body shuddered from the cold. That's odd, she doesn't remember it being so cold out earlier. But now it was suddenly freezing. "Seras," Someone whispered her name. Seras cracked open her eyes, not even realizing that she had shut them. She stared up into the face of the man in red. How did he know her name? "Will you come with us?"_

Seras shot up in bed with a frightful cry. Her heart raced in her chest and she panted out of breath. Looking around the room she automatically knew that she was in a strange place. For one thing, the room was kind of bare and looked to be placed somewhere below ground. From the lack of windows and the bricked walls and floors she guessed it was a basement, but from the very few fine furniture that she did have, she guessed it was the basement of someone who had money.

The small blonde was currently lying in a queen size bed with white sheets and a blue comforter. In the middle of the room was a round antique table and across the room was a giant wardrobe. She calmed her breathing and furrowed her brows. Where in the hell was she? Seras then jumped slightly when she did remember something. There had been a horrid pain in her chest where she had been shot! Police Girl gasped and quickly looked down only to see that she…was wearing red lingerie?!

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open when she saw the red silk cladding her body and curving around her breasts and hips temptingly. Her whole face became a dark shade of red. Who had washed her up and changed her?! Feeling more than self-conscious, Seras fisted the sheets and quickly covered herself. She buried half of her face into the sheet and trembled. Someone must have seen her naked! Had she been raped while she lay there unconscious? And where in the hell did her wound go to? How long had she been out for?

"Only a few hours," Someone answered her unspoken question in a purr. Seras jumped with another small cry and looked over to see Mr. Creepy himself and his companion, Mr. Slender-Man-Who-Loves-To-Dig-Around-In-People's-Wounds. _Wait! Had he said a few hours?!_

"What?" Seras whispered timidly. _How had her wound healed so quickly?!_ Mr. Creepy gave a wide toothy grin, showing off his fangs with pride. The girl whimpered while a familiar ache in her neck appeared. She reached up and cupped it, not even noticing the small holes that lay beneath her palm.

"You made your choice and so now you're forever ours." Mr. Slender-Man purred while he took a step towards her and he bowed his head mockingly. Seras' eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

"You must be mad!" The small blonde exclaimed under her breath. "I never agreed to such a thing!"

"No, but you did agree to come with us. You now have no say in your fate, Police Girl." Mr. Creepy told her in a low menacing voice. His grin was gone and instead anger replaced the look of amusement in his eyes. "You may not understand it, but all you need to know is that you _are_ ours rather you like it or not. And you _will_ be faithful or you will be punished." Mr. Slender-Man then sighed while grasping his chin and staring at the girl in consideration.

"Such a shame we found her so late. She seems completely hopeless and weak." The pale man spoke softly.

"What's done is done," Mr. Creepy responded. "We have her now. We can break and rebuild her." Mr. Slender-Man smirked and gave a small nod of his head.

"Yes," He replied, sounding more at ease now.

"This is complete madness! You're both off your rockers!" Seras shouted, not being able to keep quiet any longer. She would have stood up to become a little more intimidating, but she didn't want them to see her dressed the way she is. Her pride, confidence, and anger would shrivel up as soon as they see her in the lingerie. She flashed them the darkest look she could conjure. "I'm not your guys' little pet and nobody is going to break me! And I honestly can't believe you both were stupid enough to actually have kidnapped a police officer!"

The two males were now glowering at their disobedient bride. Mr. Creepy clenched his fists before walking over to her side. Seras' body stiffened in pure fear. She was unable to tear her gaze from his fiery one. The dark haired male didn't hesitate to throw out his arm and grab his mate by the throat. Seras closed her eyes tightly and cried out. His fingers tightened around her throat until she finally stopped her struggling.

The girl cracked open her eyes and looked back at the man who was cutting off her air supply. She cringed when seeing the monster before her. His crimson eyes burned so brightly that it looked like she was staring into the fiery pits of hell. She could feel the claws that were biting into her flesh beneath the fabric of his gloves.

"You will not talk to us like that again, Police Girl!" Mr. Creepy bellowed while he shook her. He then raised her up a little and leaned his face in closer towards her. "Good brides should be seen, not heard." Seras jumped when someone started to pet her hair from behind. She then felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and she quickly closed them again to block everything out.

"We will break you and make you stronger, better." Mr. Slender-Man whispered in her ear and then placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. "And when the day comes when we think you've earned the title, you will become our mate." Finally Mr. Creepy released his cruel grasp on her. Seras hunched over in bed and coughed while she sucked in the precious cool air. A trembling hand came to her throat and she stroked gently over where she knew the bruises would decorate her skin.

"As I said before, Seras," Mr. Creepy spoke in a softer tone while his fingertips caressed her arm almost as if he was trying to soothe her. "If you will be faithful towards us and love us only, then you'll have us for an eternity. We'll teach you all you need to know so you won't be punished and that is if you listen to us. If you work with us the faster the suffering will end and the quicker you'll get to pure pleasure and eternal passion."

Seras' eyes were wide in her head and she trembled. _Dear God, what was happening? What were these horrifying creatures and what did they want with her?_ She was so scared to move or acknowledge him. All she wanted was to be home, safe in her bed and away from these monsters. She wanted to run, cry, scream, but could do none of those things. They would find her, punish her, and maybe even kill her. Who knew what these creatures were capable of doing to her? Just the thought made her sick to her stomach. She had to escape! She just had to get away!

"And if you don't wish to be punished then I advise you not to anger us. For one thing, I hate it that you hide your body from us." Mr. Creepy snarled lowly. The dark haired male then reached out blindingly fast, grasped her wrist in one hand, and tore the sheet away from her body with the other. Seras cried out and tried using her free arm and legs to hide herself away from them again. But Mr. Slender-Man pried her arm away and grasped her leg in a bruising hold.

Once they fully saw what their little bride was wearing, feral grins appeared on their faces. She looked so captivating and sexy. They couldn't wait to have their fun with her small, beautiful body. The elder creatures caressed over all the bare flesh they could find. Her skin was so pale, so soft, and so easy to tear. Mr. Creepy cupped her ample chest and squeezed hard. Seras threw back her head with another cry of fright.

"Stop!" She screamed and tried escaping from their cruel hold. The males only tightened their hold on her. "Let me go! Please!" Blood tears started to pour down her pretty round face. Mr. Creepy looked back at her with an unsettled look in his eyes. He released her breast only to grasp her chin. He tilted her head back and stared down into her tearstained face.

"What has got our bride so upset?" He asked softly while he brushed loose strands of hair out of her face.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted and tried pulling her chin free, but he wouldn't allow it. "I'm not your bride and you can't touch me like this! I want you to stop! You both clearly need help because this isn't right to do to people!"

"You don't like what we're doing?" Mr. Creepy asked and cocked his head to the side. He looked similar to a child who didn't understand the situation. A small grin then appeared on his face and he snickered. "Is there something you prefer that we did?"

"Perhaps you'll like this?" Mr. Slender-Man whispered in her ear before kissing the crook of her neck. One of his hands snaked around her waist and he started leading his fingertips down to her forbidden place. The girl shuddered and tried pulling away from those soft, warm lips and fingers.

"No! I don't want you to touch me at all! I want to leave!" Seras cried out. Finally they released her from their grasps. The girl crawled to the foot of the bed before facing them to make sure they wouldn't try anything else. The dark haired males looked beyond confused, annoyed, and angry that she had denied them.

"It's normal for a virgin to be scared her first time. It will be a bit uncomfortable, but we _will_ bring you pleasure, Seras." Mr. Slender-Man spoke to her with a soft smile on his face and a warm look in his eyes. Seras blushed furiously and stared at them wide eyed. _Did they honestly think that they were going to have sex with her?!_ The girl then bit her lower lip and thought carefully about what she was doing.

During her training, her instructors always said that if she was caught in a dangerous/life threatening situation she should _always_ remain calm. All she needed to do is remain calm and talk her way through this. The two seemed to be calm and a little considerate since they both truly believed that she was their bride. Perhaps she could take advantage of that and use this to get her way out of here? Seras then tried to put on her best act and looked away from the elder creatures in a shy like manner.

"It's not that." She whispered. "It's just that…we barely know each other. I mean…being intimate with someone that I don't even know…is a scary thought." Another grin appeared on Mr. Creepy's face and he cackled like a mad man.

"Is that all?" He asked in a purr. Seras glanced up at him with innocent blue eyes and nodded her head meekly.

"I don't want to be scared my first time. If I'm scared, I won't be able to relax or enjoy it." She told them, hoping they would take it and leave.

"Getting you aroused won't be a problem at all. You'll be like putty in our hands and your mind will be lost in a blissful state." Mr. Slender-Man whispered to her. "Tonight you don't have to worry about anything. Just trust us."

"I can't," She whispered and looked away from him again. "It doesn't feel right to do it this way."

"Then allow us to fix that." Mr. Creepy purred. Suddenly he was grasping her ankle and pulling. Seras shrieked as she fell onto her back and was being pulled down the bed towards the dark haired male. Mr. Creepy forced himself between her legs and then bit deeply into his wrist. With his free hand he reached down and grabbed a fistful of her blonde locks. Seras sucked in a ton of air to get ready to scream, but never got the chance. Mr. Creepy parted her lips around his bleeding wrist and forced her to drink. The small blonde closed her eyes tightly and struggled beneath him, but there was nothing she could do to free herself.

"I'd already told you that it would be unwise of you to anger us, my dear. We can hear every thought of yours and will _always_ be one step ahead of you." Mr. Creepy whispered with another sick grin on his face. "And since you're being so difficult, we'll give you what you want to know." He gave her just enough of his blood so she wouldn't be free from servitude or become a No Life Queen. He pulled his bleeding wrist away and licked up what was left weeping out of the wound. Before Seras could recollect herself, Mr. Slender-Man was shoving his bleeding wrist into her gaping mouth, forcing his blood down her throat.

Something inside of Seras started to snarl and writhe. It was _enjoying_ the blood that it was being given. Her whole body started to relax a little in the sheets and her insides became warm. A purr vibrated from her chest and throat. The little vampire's instincts started to kick in. She desperately wanted to sink her aching fangs into the soft, warm flesh and devour the blood that he was sacrificing for her. Her stomach coiled in a pleasant way and her sex tingled. She could feel the warmth that started to build up in her panties and knew she was becoming soaked down there. Her nose wrinkled when she could smell the beginning of her arousal. A loud chuckle sounded through the room and Mr. Creepy petted her outer thighs.

"That's it, darling." Mr. Slender-Man whispered to her and stroked her hair. "Devour me," He whispered heatedly with lustful eyes. Their little bride was moaning and writhing against the sheets.

"Such a strong blood lust," Mr. Creepy purred in delight. "Unfortunately, you'll be pulled from that pleasure, Seras. It would have lasted if you hadn't tried plotting against us." Mr. Slender-Man sighed and reluctantly pulled his wrist from her soft, plump lips. He desperately wanted to pleasure his mate and feed off of that pleasure, but knew that he had to teach her a lesson not to plot against them first.

"What…was that?" Seras whispered with furrowed brows when her body finally cooled down and her brain functioned properly.

"Your body was reacting towards the blood." Mr. Creepy answered lowly. "And very soon your mind will be distorted with memories that are not of your own, and all because _you_ wanted to know who we are."

"Blood? Memories?" Seras whispered in confusion. Her heart started to thunder in her ears. _What was he talking about? And…Why in the hell did they feed her blood?!...And…why did her body turn on her like that?!_ The girl's face became deathly pale. _What did they do to her?!_ Suddenly visions flashed before her eyes that were unfamiliar and strange to her. It was a quick flash that fell in sync with her beating heart. Each one came so quickly as her heart picked up the pace. They were all dark and gruesome.

Each vision was either Mr. Creepy or Mr. Slender-Man, also known as Alucard and Sebastian, a sadistic vampire and demon. Their entire lives were flashing before her eyes. She couldn't believe all the blood she was seeing, all the bodies and families that were torn apart and destroyed. She couldn't stand the pain they caused onto others. Each vision was explicit. She saw it through their point of view and was forced to watch as they killed. The look of horror crossed over her face and she wanted to empty her stomach, but couldn't. She lay there on the bed, unknowingly crying and fisting the sheets so tightly that her whole body trembled.

She could hear thousands of voices whispering into her ear from all the conversations they had in life. Their familiar seductive voices whispering into her ear: Alucard speaking a completely different language that sounded like Romanian and Sebastian speaking French, Latin, and many more. Men, women, and children from different parts of the world spoke to her. But she couldn't understand them. They were talking all at once and speaking in different languages.

Seras could feel everything they had ever felt in life: pleasure, pain, anger, glee, and even fear. Pleasure from every woman they ever fucked. Glee each time they ripped someone open and were sprayed with their hot blood that pumped from their victim's veins. The pain, the pain was the hardest to cope. The two were tortured countless of times in life. It made her body spasm each time she felt a hot knife digging into her flesh or feeling the end of a whip crack down onto her back hard. There was so much of it that she felt like she was going mad. She couldn't escape the pain or other feelings. All she could do was just lie there and take it. Seras closed her eyes tightly and curled up into a small ball. She fisted her hair, cried, and panted. The girl tried her best to get away from those painful memories that weren't her own, but there was no escaping it.

"God, please stop!" She shouted on the top of her lungs. "I don't want to see anymore! I want it to stop!" Someone stroked her hair.

"There is no stopping it. You will see it to the end, Childe." Alucard spoke softly to her, almost sounding regretful now. He scooped the small blonde up and pulled her shaking form into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his small bride and pressed his lips against her throbbing temple. "You'll see the real us and accept us. We are monsters, my dear Seras. But you are ours, and we'll protect and cherish you."

"Alucard," Seras whimpered and fisted his red coat. She buried her face into his chest and continued watching the images that appeared before her eyes. She was currently seeing two confused, abused children. She pitied these children and wanted to comfort them in some way, but they were only a memory. She couldn't stop the pain or end theirs. She was forced to watch as a young boy with deep green eyes was whipped, beaten, and raped. Another memory she saw a frail child with big brown eyes was kicked, broke, and mutilated. Seras cringed and hid herself further against Alucard.

"Stop!" She shouted. "This is sickening! How…Why?!" Blood tears streamed down her face and she shook her head. "I don't want to see anymore." She whispered. Her body started to spasm again when she felt the pain of a hot poker being driven into her eye socket. She grinded her teeth together and couldn't keep back the blood curdling scream. The little vampire's hands flung up to hide her eyes from the rest of the world and try to relieve the pain. Her body shook violently and she sobbed uncontrollably. "STOP!"

Early the next night, Seras awoke slowly curled up in her new bed. She was absolutely exhausted and her body throbbed from the recent pain, but thankfully it was all over. The girl laid there for many minutes just staring at the wall. She wasn't ready to get up and deal with anything. She was done. She didn't want to admit it, but they had won. How in the hell can she ever escape them? These creatures who had taken her as their bride were deadly and extremely dangerous. They killed without mercy, punished without even the smallest hint of regret or sympathy, and took whatever they want when they want it.

Warm tears pricked at Seras' eyes, but she didn't dare shed any tears. No, she was stronger than this. The little vampire sighed before she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She winced even though she knew that the pain wasn't even real, it was all just in her head. Out of curiosity, she looked down at her hands and arms, searching for bruises, cuts, or missing limbs. Her skin was still smooth and perfect, not a single scratch on it, and everything else was in place. Subconsciously, she raised a hand and gingerly placed her fingertips under one of her eyes.

Her eye throbbed from the memory of being punctured by a hot poker. But there was nothing to worry about since her eye was whole and she could still see out of it. Seras frowned deeply and lowered her head. God, it had all felt so real. A shiver traveled up her spine and she closed her eyes. That had been absolutely horrid. She never wanted to see or feel anything like that again! No wonder why they were completely mad. She couldn't believe that she wasn't mad herself at this point.

"That is quite a surprise," Someone agreed with her. Seras didn't turn to see who it was; she already knew who was there speaking to her. She cracked open her eyes to stare at the bedsheets. "Only explanation for that is that you've already been through your own little personal hell more than once. Quite interesting," He was right. Ever since she was little she's been in and out of bad situations that left her wounded in some way, mentally or physically. But she _always_ got right back up and kept going. She was a fighter, and nothing was going to keep her down.

"Please, I don't want to see that again." She whispered.

"And you won't ever have to again, Police Girl." Alucard reassured her. "You now possess all of our memories and you can only see them when you want to." She sighed in relief and closed her eyes again. "Now that you know who we are, do you fear us?" _Did she fear them?_ Seras cracks open her eyes again. She hadn't asked herself that question yet. She was…repulsed by their actions and all that they had done…but…she was surprised to find that she _didn't_ fear them. Seras now personally knew them and knows that if they wanted to, they could have already hurt her. But she was their mate and that was very important to inhuman creatures of the night.

The Draculina finally shifted her head to stare at the dark haired males that stood at the foot of her bed. Her eyes widened when she fully saw them. Those brown orbs, the locks of dark hair, that pale complexion… _They were the boys from those memories last night! They were fully grown!_ Seras could only sit there and gap at Alucard and Sebastian. She remembered every little thing that they went through, all the torture that they had suffered, and how badly she had wanted to help them. It hadn't crossed her mind at all last night that they were those boys.

And then, Seras was looking upon them differently. They were lost souls; small, lost children looking for help; creatures desperately trying to feel something again. She…pitied them. Alucard and Sebastian were concerned when the small blonde continued to just sit there and stare at them with wide eyes. They heard all her thoughts and felt uncomfortable with the situation. They were far from lost children and didn't need or want her pity. Honestly, why would she feel pity or sympathize for them when no one else has done it before?

Sebastian sighed before he walked around the bed to his mate's side. He pulled off one of his white gloves and then reached out a hand. He gently brushed the back of his hand over Seras' forehead. Her face was flushed and she felt a little warm. He knew vampires were unable to fall ill, but he still…worried about his frail bride. She had been through a lot last night. They had spent the whole night with her. She cried, screamed, and writhed in pain. Both elder creatures had regretted punishing their mate in that way and silently promised that they would never hurt her like that again. Thankfully, it was a one-time thing and she will never have to experience their pain again.

Seras stared up at Sebastian with wide, curious blue eyes that shone brilliantly. She still couldn't believe that the boy from those memories was standing before her. She stared up into his beautiful, non-punctured brown eyes. _God, he was gorgeous and had been a beautiful child. Who would ever want to hurt him in such a way?_ The little vampire reached up and grasped his hand that was brushing down towards her cheek. Sebastian froze and stared down at her curiously with furrowed brows. Seras broke their gaze to look down at the bigger hand that was in her smaller one. She noted that all his fingernails were there and his fingers weren't broken. But he did have black nails and a strange dark purple pentagram on the back of his hand.

The small blonde curiously traced the mark with a single finger. She remembered perfectly how he got this and became who he was today. Seras frowned and tears welled up in her eyes. _That poor lost boy._ Before she knew it, she was tugging him closer and then wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his hard stomach and cried silently. Sebastian only stood there and stared down at the woman in disbelief. _She was hugging…him? And…were those tears…for him?_

Something pulled at his heartstrings and he soon found that he was embracing his small bride. He smiled softly and rested his head on top of her blonde locks. She was a glorious little creature that would be beloved by them only, and she will love them in return. His smile turned into a devilish smirk and his embrace tightened around her.

"Your tears are unnecessary, luv." Sebastian spoke softly to her. "You shouldn't sympathize something that happened centuries ago." Seras sniffled and pulled herself from the demon's arms with a small blush on her cheeks. The dark haired male pulled back his head a little to flash a small smirk her way. He stroked her wet cheek and wiped away any tears that were left behind. "Such a waste of blood,"

"What?" Seras muttered and then looked at his hand to see smeared blood on his pale finger. _Where did that come from?! Was she bleeding somewhere?!_ The girl gasped and looked around frantically for any wounds she hadn't noticed from before. But there was nothing, not even pain. She furrowed her brows and glanced back at the blood on his fingers.

"If you continue to cry like that your body will weaken." Alucard spoke up as he made his way over to her with something in his hand. "Here, this should help." He then tossed something cold into her lap. Seras slowly looked down to see that it was a blood bag! Her eyes widened in horror and she looked back at the dark haired males that looked more than amused by her reaction. "Drink," Alucard ordered.

"What?!" Seras shouted and threw the blood bag away from her. "You must be joking! I'm not drinking _blood_! That's repulsive!"

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked in a purr while he picked up the blood bag she had carelessly tossed away. His devilish smirk widened further. "You had no problem devouring our blood last night." He reminded her. Seras gasped lowly and the look of fear vanished from her face. That's right, she had drunk their blood last night…Then again they had _forced_ her to drink it.

"But your body did respond to the blood." Alucard also reminded her. Seras bit down hard on her lower lip and groaned lowly. Once again, that was right. Her body had burned with passion and she had instantly become aroused when tasting the delicious substance. _Wait?! What on Earth was she saying?! Blood wasn't delicious and there was no way in hell she was drinking it! That was absolutely disgusting!_ "You refuse to drink?" Seras crossed her arms defiantly and unknowingly glowered up at the elder creatures with fiery crimson eyes and a fang sticking out from under her upper lip. She nodded her head in agreement and then rudely turned her head from them, silently ending the conversation.

"Oh, my foolish Police Girl," Alucard purred and then she was being tackled to the bed. Seras shrieked and looked back to see the mad elder vampire with a wide grin on his face. He grasped both of her wrists and pinned her back on the bed hard. He straddled her small waist and used some of his weight to tame the small blonde. Seras tried to struggle, but it was to no prevail. She couldn't move an inch beneath the much larger, heavier male. The girl willingly stopped her struggling and looked back up at her Sire with a soft sigh. Alucard's brows drew together and he chuckled softly.

"Why did you stop struggling?" He asked through chuckles. He was actually quite enjoying the show, especially the way her breasts bounced in the red lingerie. Hungry for the small blonde, Alucard licked over his aching fangs. He moistened his lips as he eyed all that pale flesh. He wanted to see more of her and was dying to fuck his small bride into oblivion. _God, she was turning him on without even doing anything!_ His cock twitched in his pants and started to erect. Seras' eyes were her normal sapphire blue and she sighed through her nose as she stared deeply into his crimson orbs.

"Because I already know that you're not going to hurt me." She whispered. Alucard snickered and leaned down further until their noses brushed.

"But I had already warned you that you would be punished if you disobeyed or angered us." The elder vampire whispered in her ear before using his long serpent like tongue to lick up the tears that were left behind.

"Yes," She acknowledged with a small smile. "But I know you well enough now, Alucard. I haven't done anything that truly upset you. You actually like it that I fight with you. You're only angry with me if I'm being 'unreasonable' or offend you in some way."

"Look at you," Alucard cackled. "You've got us all figured out don't you?" He sneered with a devious grin on his pale face.

"I think so," Seras responded with a shrug of her shoulders. "After all, I've seen, heard, and felt everything you guys had." Alucard's grin suddenly fell and he then looked concerned. He still deeply regretted doing that to his mate. He never wanted her to feel his pain, but only know who he was. She had been through absolute hell having to suffer with both of their pain. He released one of her wrists so he could cup the side of her face. The girl still stared up at him impassively. "But I would still like to know why the hell you're on top of me." Alucard's soft look became malicious once more. He snickered and pulled his hand away from her warm flesh. He reached over and grabbed the blood bag she had denied.

"Because I'm not letting you up until you drink every drop of this." Alucard purred and then waved the blood bag in the girl's face, letting her know that she can't do anything to stop him. Her eyes widened and her face paled.

"Alucard," Seras whispered and shifted her head until her cheek was pressed against the mattress. "I'm not drinking blood!"

"You are a vampire now, Seras. _My_ Draculina! And you will eventually consume the blood. Preferably now," He spoke harshly before he grasped her chin roughly and forced her to look back up at him. The elder vampire bit into the bag and then tried bringing it to his fledgling's lips, but Seras started to fight him again. She glowered at the male and closed her mouth tightly.

"Uh-uh!" She hummed negatively and kept shifting her head in his grasp. "Uh-uh! Hmp!" The blood started to leak from the bag and drip onto her skin.

"Police Girl, stop!" Alucard growled in frustration and tried prying her mouth open, but she refused. His eyes burned a darker crimson and his grasp on her chin tightened painfully. "Open your mouth now, Police Girl!" Unintentionally, the elder vampire used too much of his vampiric strength and the bag burst in his hand. Blood splattered on his gloves, clothes, and face. But most of the red liquid landed on Seras. The No Life King froze on top of his Draculina with a small gasp. Her pale flesh was coated in the crimson liquid making her look absolutely breathtaking.

His red orbs shifted over her body, seeing the small blood beads that trailed across her skin. Her lips and chin were coated in it and it was smeared all over her chest. His eyes narrowed where the blood seeped passed her lingerie to gather around her breasts and flat stomach. The elder vampire was ready to tear the fabric from her and smear the blood all over those giant, pale breasts of hers. A sick grin cracked Alucard's face and he chuckled softly. Soon those chuckles became loud and menacing until he was cackling like a mad man.

"Oh, Seras," Alucard purred and looked back down at his bride with lust glinting in his crimson orbs. The elder vampire grasped her thighs and pulled her legs far apart so he could settle into the cradle of her thighs. He leaned his face in closer towards hers and rested his forehead against her warm one. "You're giving me a hard on." He whispered heatedly and then purposely thrust his hips. He grinded his hard length against her groin through the fabric. Seras' eyes practically bulged out of her head when she felt a man's erection for the first time.

"Alucard!" She cried out in fear. She was covered in blood and was being pinned down by a ravenous beast that sexually desired her! She didn't know what to do. The girl was petrified and could only stare up into his eyes. "Please, don't." She begged in a whisper and trembled beneath him.

"If you know me so well, then you would know that I won't rape you." Alucard sneered, but continued grinding his hard bulge against her sex. A shivery gasp escaped Seras' lips when she felt the pressure on her clit. It felt so good, but she didn't want to give in to the lust or pleasure. She wasn't ready for sex! Alucard's grin widened when he heard the breathless moan leave her mouth. He could feel the pleasure that was building up inside of her, but also her stubbornness. Oh, she _will_ submit to him tonight. He wanted his small bride and was going to have her. The elder vampire leaned his head down and allowed his serpent like tongue to slip out to lick up the blood that coated her beautiful flesh. Alucard's crimson orbs burned through thick eyelashes while he watched his mate heatedly. A bright blush appeared on the girl's face and she licked her lips nervously. This caused another fit of cackling from the elder vampire. He moved in closer towards his Childe and brushed his lips over the shell of her ear.

"Besides, Seras, haven't you heard? It's not rape if you like it." He whispered heatedly to her. Alucard then bit her earlobe and gently tugged. Another gasp came from the girl when he wrapped his lips around the soft flesh and sucked down playfully. Seras closed her eyes tightly with a loud groan and pulled her head back away from those sinful lips.

"But I'm not ready!" She yipped.

"Are you sure about that?" Alucard asked and then grinded against her harder. "You're not even trying to escape. And by the looks of it, you don't want to leave our sexual position or the pleasure." Seras cracked open her eyes to see that her hands were indeed free, but also fisting Alucard's coat and keeping him pressed up against her! _When had she done that?!_ The No Life King purred before he reached down and pried her fingers free from the fabric. He then forced her to wrap her arms around his neck to hang on. When Seras tried removing her arms from around his neck, Alucard 'punished' her by thrusting against her harder.

"Oh, God. Please," Seras panted.

"Please what?" Alucard questioned. The girl furrowed her brows and drove her fangs into her bottom lip. _What was she begging him to do? To stop?...Or to keep going? This wasn't right! She needed to escape!_ "You would cause us more pain by leaving us, Police Girl?" Her eyes flickered back to his face to see anger brewing in his crimson orbs. She furrowed her brows in confusion and opened her mouth to speak, but never got the chance. "How many times must I tell you until it gets through that thick skull of yours?! You are ours!" Alucard then lunged at her with bared fangs and buried his rows of sharp incisors into her exposed throat roughly. Seras arched her back and released a cry of pain. Her small hands shoved at his chest, but he was too massive and wouldn't budge. Blood tears streamed down her face when he punished her further by biting deeper into her neck. She closed her eyes tightly and screamed louder.

"Alucard! Stop!" Seras begged him. The elder vampire grasped her wrists in a bruising hold and pinned them over her head to cease her struggling. He allowed his whole weight to pin her to the mattress causing the girl to feel smothered. Her warm blood poured into his mouth at a rapid pace. He could feel it run through his intestines all the way down to his stomach where it absorbed into his organs and bloodstream. A low growl rumbled in his throat and he thrust harder against his small bride to find more pleasure. Seras' blood was so hot and sweet like her. Alucard had the urge to bite her _everywhere_ and to completely devour her.

His nails dug into her soft flesh causing blood to well up and trail down her arms. Seras shuddered beneath him while he slowly drained her of her blood. She gritted her teeth and groaned in discomfort. Her body tried bowing beneath his, but wasn't able to since she was pinned tightly between him and the mattress. Her body was enjoying the violent acts of him biting her, hurting her, and grinding against her. Seras' mind started to hinder. Her eyelids were becoming heavy and her muscles burned from struggling and tensing so much. It only made it easier for her body and mind to fall deeper into the pleasure and succumb to the lust.

"Alucard," Seras whispered groggily. Her head fell limp to the side. Alucard didn't pay any mind to his Childe. He was too caught up in her blood and the pleasure. He was so close; he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. His stomach was coiled tightly and his whole body was hot from the friction of rubbing against the sexy little blonde beneath him. He growled and panted against her throat while sucking up more of that delectable essence. His body kept rocking into hers harder and harder the more his cock twitched achingly in his pants. _God, she felt so good beneath him!_ He was on the verge of losing all control and tearing all her clothes off so he could fuck her for real.

 ** _Seras,_** He whispered to her mentally. With one hand, he reached down and fisted her blonde locks. He then pulled her head back so her throat was more vulnerable to his needs. He sunk his fangs even deeper so more blood would well up. Her heart pounded away so hard that her blood flowed through her veins faster only to pump into his mouth. Seras' breathing was slowing down the more blood he took. Her heart missed beats and her skin became deathly pale. The girl felt sick to her stomach and ever so lightheaded. She cracked open her eyes to stare at the demon that stood over them.

Sebastian only stood there, watched, and smirked at them. Tears welled up in her beautiful irises and she silently wondered why he was allowing this to happen. _Was Alucard really going to kill her? Was this what he wanted all along? Just blood and pleasure?_ Even if she had only known them for a few hours now, she knew enough about them (from their memories) that they wouldn't do this…Well, at least not to her. They never would just call anyone their mate, only the one who was truly destined to be with them. So, if having a mate was so important to them, then why was he allowing Alucard to kill her?

Seras closed her eyes again and sighed. She allowed herself to escape to the back of her mind and block the rest of the world out. She ignored the slurping/sucking noises each time Alucard took more of her blood. She ignored the sound of fabric brushing against each other or the harsh actions of her Sire's hip movements each time he rocked into her. She ignored everything and waited for the cold embrace of death. But instead she was greeted by some…warmth and a loud snarl of pleasure. Seras' brows drew together when she felt something warm and kind of sticky along her underwear. _What had happened?_

Alucard growled out in pure pleasure before he came down from his orgasm. He finally released his incisors from his bride's bloody, bruised throat and winced in sympathy. He had left a nice mark that would most likely scar if she didn't get blood soon. He gingerly brushed his fingertips over the several weeping holes on her throat. It looked like some vicious animal had attacked their frail bride. And he soon noticed that Seras was at death's door. He sighed in mild frustration. He had taken too much blood from his poor mate. Alucard's cock twitched again even though it was starting to become soft once more. He glanced down to see that his groin was still pressed closely to hers and noticed the fresh stain in his pants where he had orgasmed. He snickered and his eyes flickered back to his mate's face. The No Life King leaned his face in closer towards his mate's.

"Try leaving us now, my little bride." Alucard sneered and then placed a kiss on her flushed cheek. He purposely mocked her by getting up off her limp form and gesturing towards the door. "Your freedom is yours. Good-bye, tschuss, la revedere, ciao, au revoir, and any other formal parting phrases you can think of." Seras remained lying there immobile, barely even able to open her eyes, no less talk. This only caused Alucard's grin to widen. "Hmn," He hummed and let his arms fall to his side. "As I thought," He purred and walked back to her side to stare down at her.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Police Girl." Alucard spoke in a low tone. "And might I say that I am actually very surprised. You just don't give up, do you? You have more bite to you than we thought." He leaned over her small form and caressed over one of her cheeks. "Even though how much I'm enjoying tormenting you in this way, I don't understand why you just don't give in. Why won't you accept us? You know us well enough that we won't cause harm to you if you don't betray us." Seras weakly moved her head beneath his hand with a soft groan. Alucard gasped lowly and stared at the girl in slight bewilderment. She should be too weak to move and yet she was doing it. How? He stared on in fascination.

"I'm…not…ready…" She whispered through pants. Both elder creatures drew their brows together. Alucard pinched her cheeks in his hand and stared down into her pale face.

"That's not what this is about!" Alucard snarled with a dark look in his eyes. "You were plotting against us again! You had said that you needed to escape!" Seras groaned again and tried shaking her head almost lazily under his hand.

"No," She groaned. "Escape…from…under…you. No sex." Alucard's look immediately softened and he frowned at his mate.

"Escape from under me?" He repeated. "Not from us?" _Had he honestly just punished his mate for nothing? He punished her because she didn't want to have sex?_ A bitter taste appeared in his mouth and regret filled his stomach. He looked away from his mate feeling…ashamed. "Seras," Alucard whispered and then crawled back onto the bed. He gently lies on top of his mate, keeping his weight on his knees so he wouldn't hurt her further. The elder vampire leaned down and kissed over his bite marks on her throat. Seras shifted her head beneath him with another soft groan.

"Alucard," She whispered. "No," He pulled back his head to give her a soft, but regretful look.

"I won't force you to have sex, but at least allow me to pleasure you. I wish to take away your pain, my dear bride. Please?" He asked her softly and then nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Seras finally opened her eyes to look at her Sire. She saw the pain shining in them and instantly knew that he regretted what he did to her. She had never seen him act this way towards another lover. This was a rare opportunity that none of his other lovers received. Seras sighed through her nose and gulped nervously. She looked away before giving her answer.

"Okay," She whispered. The corner of Alucard's lips curved into a small grin and he purred out to his female. Without any more hesitations or even asking if she was honestly ready for this, the elder vampire grabbed her silky top and started to pull it off. The cool silk brushed over her limbs and torso sensually as he pulled it up and over her head. Seras shuddered and closed her eyes when she felt the cool air on her warm, bare breasts. A man has never seen her naked before. She was so nervous and yet…excited.

 _But why was she excited? In fact, why was she allowing this to even happen? Just last night she had wanted to escape and now…_ She sighed at that thought. What on Earth happened? Why was she succumbing to them and letting them talk her into this? Why was she allowing Alucard to pleasure her when she should feel no attraction towards the man who…who rescued her? Turned her? Punished her? She didn't even know how to look at him as. What exactly was he to her?

Seras knew for a fact that he was her Sire and that she was imprisoned here just like them. She was going to be forced to work for the Hellsing Organization and kill their kind. If she even tried leaving, Sir Integra, their and her master, would exterminate her. There was no possible way for her to walk out of here freely because of what she is and her…relation with Alucard and Sebastian. Even if she wasn't able to leave this place, why did she have to be with the elder creatures? Why was she being forced to entertain them and become their little play thing?

No, that wasn't right. She knew that she was their mate, and she apparently didn't have a choice in the matter. While even deep in thought, she could feel Alucard's warm lips caressing her flesh. He kissed over her bloodstained collarbones and headed down towards her breasts. Seras knew that they were able to read her thoughts so easily and was a little peevish that they hadn't decided to throw in their two cents this time. Did they like to just sit there and watch her struggle to figure it all out? It was giving her such a migraine and she was so damn confused!

"Wait," Seras whispered and cracked open her eyes to stare at her Sire's head full of dark locks. Alucard pulled his head back to stare into his mate's disappointed and confused face. He flashed a small grin and chuckled softly.

"What?" He asked, already knowing what she wanted to talk about. The two vampires laid there and just stared at each other for a long while. He stared into her dazed, fiery eyes and she stared back into his amused ones. "Well?" He purred with a wider grin that showed off his sharp incisors. Her neck stung from the sight of those shark-like teeth and she cringed. The girl licked her lips and raised her heavy arms to press them against the male's shoulders so he wouldn't do anymore to her.

"I've seen what you both have done. I've seen the horrors of your past and the thousands and millions of people you both have killed." Seras started in a whisper. The little vampire lost her voice for a moment when tears started to prick at her eyes. Visions of those who were slaughtered flashed before her eyes again as she remembered back. Seras pushed those images to the back of her mind, gulped, and continued on. "You are both…monsters. You've killed countless of times without mercy or sympathy. You've slaughtered families, children, like they were diseased animals. You both enjoy bloodshed and get a thrill from war, especially when humans fight against each other over nothing, but for land or religion. I've seen _everything_ and it chills me down to my core. It makes me cringe now just knowing what lies on top of me and holds me so possessively in his arms."

Both creatures were frowning down at their small, pale mate. She laid there and stares up at them with wide blue eyes looking so confused and lost. _Now who was the lost child?_ Their attention was drawn back to their mate when she shuddered again. "Am I…mad?" She asked in a whisper. "Have you two…broken me without my realization?" The dark haired males arched their brows at the small blonde. The girl closed her eyes before any tears could shed and she shook her head with a soft sob. "Is there something wrong with me? Maybe…Stockholm syndrome or maybe some kind of backwards Florence Nightingale effect?"

"What are you talking about, Seras?" Alucard asked her softly with a confused look in his eyes. She was starting to ramble and throw all these feelings at them that they were starting to become lost in it all. First she said that she was practically sickened by them and now she was talking about Stockholm syndrome? What was she going on about? Was their small mate bi-polar or something?

"I should loathe you guys. I should be trying to escape or fight you off…But I don't want to." She whispered while more tears streamed down her face. "Why am I not angry or scared? I should be afraid of you, but I'm not! I should be scared that I will become one of your victims and by the end of the night I'll be nothing but a memory! Where is the fear?...Instead…I…want to submit to you. I…love your touch and feather kisses. Why don't I hate you guys?!"

"Do you wish to hate us?" Sebastian asked while he reached down and combed his fingers through her hair. Seras sniffed and tried her best to wipe away the tears that have escaped her.

"I don't know," She muttered and still refused to look at them. "I just want answers. Tell me honestly, have you drugged me…or hypnotized me?...Vampires do have hypnosis, right?" Alucard snickered and nodded his head while he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yes, my little bride. Vampires are capable of hypnotizing, but we aren't making you feel this way. This is all you." The elder vampire spoke softly to her. Seras took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. After what seemed like a long minute, the girl finally opened her eyes and looked back at Alucard.

"Then why do I feel this way?" She asked calmly. Her tears started to dry, but her confusion still shone in those beautiful irises. "Why aren't I scared or angry?"

"Oh, you're angry." Alucard snickered.

"It's coming off of you in strong waves." Sebastian added. "You're still sickened by what we had done."

"But you're not scared because you know that we would never show you our true sides. We are your mates, Seras. Our souls cry out to each other; to be whole. Your soul and heart had accepted us as soon as we had crossed paths, but your mind needs time to cope with it all." Her Sire whispered to her and brushed strands of hair behind her ear. "Over time you'll grow used to our presence and won't feel disgust or anger. You will accept and love us."

"You sound so confident," Seras whispered with an impassive look on her face. "Are you so sure that will happen because I can't find myself _ever_ accepting what you have done, either of you. You enjoy killing like its sport and that is seriously sick." As she spoke the look in her eyes grew darker and darker until he was staring into fiery crimson orbs that were full of hatred. Alucard stared at his mate nonchalantly for a long moment. He was angry, annoyed, and…depressed? He was aching for his mate's approval and…love, but all she showed was hatred towards them. He sighed and looked away from her in disappointment.

"One day, you will understand, Police Girl." He grumbled. The elder vampire sat up off of the little vampire and carelessly threw her silk top her way so she could cover herself up. The No Life King walked across the room with his back to his Childe. He was done with it all. If she wanted to sit in here and loathe them, then let her. Eventually she will come around and see it their way. "One day, you will be a killer just like us and we'll be there waiting for you to take you as ours." The No Life King left it at that and then vanished from her room silently.

Seras stared at the spot he had been in for several long seconds. _He was wrong. She will never be like them! She will never kill or feast on humans like they did! She would rather die than torment an innocent soul like that!_ She glowered at nothing in particular and then reached down for her silk top that lay in her lap.

Before she could pull it on, someone cleared their throat. The girl jumped and shifted her head to stare at Sebastian with wide eyes. _He was still here?!_ The demon gave her an odd, dark look while holding something out to her. Seras furrowed her brows and glanced down to see a yellow Hellsing uniform. When the small blonde didn't take her required uniform from him, Sebastian sighed and shoved it into her arms.

"This is what you will be wearing from now on." Sebastian informed her while he stood up straighter and held his hands behind his back. Seras curiously picked up the blouse to see that it was just her size. She arched a brow and looked at the demon.

"And just how did you guys know my size?" She asked. Usually she had a hard time finding a shirt that was her size since her large breasts were always in the damn way! This caused a sly smirk to appear on the demon's face and he stifled a snicker.

"I took the liberty of measuring you while you were asleep. I hope you don't mind." He said sarcastically with a taunting smirk. Seras blushed furiously, but glared at him for being so bold.

"So you're the one who cleaned and changed me!" The girl shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the male.

"What else could I have done? You wanted me to just let you sit there covered in filth? And do you honestly think that Alucard and I would let a chance like that slip us by?" Sebastian asked her with an even wider smirk that darkened her blush. Even though how angry and embarrassed she felt, her stomach started to tighten at the thought of it. _God, she could just see it now: them cleaning her up slowly and sensually and then dressing her up like a little doll to their liking._ The girl gulped and tried to hide the lust that she didn't know was quite visible to the demon.

"We quite enjoyed cleaning your small, _lovely_ body. The Gods were quite kind to you…and us." Sebastian snickered and looked her over with hungry red irises. Seras' mouth fell open slightly and she subconsciously used her new uniform to hide her body from him. "Would you like to see just what we did?" Before the Draculina knew what she was doing, she was nodding her head. The small blonde was completely lost in his gorgeous hypnotic eyes. _Was he purposely putting her in a trance or was that all her again?_

As soon as Seras gave her answer, Sebastian was over her like white on rice. He carelessly threw her uniform and silk top on the floor somewhere and pinned her small body to the mattress. Seras squeaked from the sudden force, but was still in that lustful daze. _Oh, God. What was he going to do to her? What had they done while she lay there resting?_ Sebastian completely caged her body in with his hands on either side of her head and his hips pressing against hers. A gasp caught in her throat when she felt his hard bulge against her underwear.

A soft purr escaped his lips and his eyes narrowed dangerously on her when he gently rubbed his bulge against her. The demon leaned down and let the tip of his tongue slide against his mate's bloodstained flesh. He moaned out to her and placed a kiss on her collarbone before scooting down her body to her breasts. He kissed over her ample chest to one of her soft nipples.

"Seras," Sebastian breathed against her before lapping at one of the nipples. An odd noise came from the girl and she fisted the sheets beneath her. The demon snickered and then wrapped his lips around the nub. Seras' eyes widened when a man started _sucking_ her nipple like a hungry child! His tongue teased and played with it until her nipple was erect and aching. The girl gritted her teeth with a whimper. She was desperate to fist his hair and force his mouth upon her so he could keep up with his delicious acts.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he continued tormenting his small mate. With one of his hands he reached up and pinched her other nipple between two fingers. He twisted and tugged, not in the least bit trying to be gentle with the virgin that's never been touched before. Seras started to writhe lightly beneath him. Her legs brushed up against his and her toes curled from the pleasure. His warm mouth on her aching flesh was driving her mad!

Seras drove her fangs into her bottom lip and focused on the soft caresses of his tongue. Her stomach was coiled so tightly and her body trembled. A fine sweat lay out across her forehead. She tried to suppress her moans, but it was so hard. Why was she even trying to hide the fact that she was enjoying it? She allowed a moan to escape her lips and echo through the room. This caused the demon to suck harder and twist more viciously. Seras arched her back with a whimper and immediately shot her hands up to tangle them in the demon's hair.

"Sebastian," She whispered and kept his head there to keep pleasuring her. Sebastian was more than amused with the virgin. Her body was so sensitive and all these feelings were so new to her. He didn't even have to touch her nether regions to get her to reach her orgasm. Oh, but he wasn't allowing her to orgasm just yet. The demon placed a gloved hand on her bare waist. Seras moaned out when it felt like his hand was burning her through the fabric. "Sebastian!" She cried out. She could feel that she was about to be sent over the edge, that she would finally have her first orgasm…but it was suddenly taken away.

The demon completely released her. There was a wet pop noise when her nipple was released from his mouth. His fingers released her other nipple and he sat up a little to stare down at the dazed, confused blonde. Seras breathed heavily and stared up at him with wide eyes. _Why had he stopped?_

"Sebastian?" The girl whispered. His smirk became feral and his pupils thin slits. The demon purred more while he crawled further down her body. Seras' fingers left his soft locks of hair and she watched him curiously. _What was he doing?_ Sebastian ignored the girl's bewilderment as he reached down and started pulling off her panties. Seras' breathing and heart picked up speed. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head and her face burned with a dark blush. _God, what was he doing?!_ She allowed her head to fall limp on the pillow and she stared up at the ceiling.

Seras didn't know what to do. Should she push him off? _NO!_ She didn't want to push him away. She wanted more! She wanted to feel him! She wanted his warm mouth back on her! Her crimson orbs burned under thick eyelashes and her stomach did somersaults. _Oh, she was so ready for more!_ She hungered for the pleasure and the burning lust between them! Seras writhed beneath her lover and bucked her hips upward in want. A helpless moan escaped her lips and her inner beast purred in delight.

"Please," She begged of him while he stroked up and down her thighs. She knew that he was just teasing her and she was ready to do anything to get what she wanted. "Please, Sebastian." Her hips bucked upwards again, searching for his warm mouth that was inches away. Sebastian purred and caressed her thighs more intimately while bringing his face down closer towards her sex. He could smell her arousal and it drove him insane.

The demon became painfully hard and shifted his hips a little so he wasn't lying right on his cock. But that didn't help, so he reached down and rubbed the palm of his hand over his aching erection. Sebastian hissed lowly under his breath and grinded against his hand to relieve himself a little. Oh, but nothing he did eased the pain. He gave up trying and focused on teasing Seras, the one woman he wanted to fuck so badly right now and would give anything just to do it.

"Devote yourself to us first." Sebastian purred and then he gave one strong lick against her clit. Seras gasped and raised her hips to follow his mouth, but he pulled back out of reach. The girl whimpered and wiggled her hips in discomfort.

"Sebastian," She panted softly.

"Every day, Seras, we can bring you so much pleasure. All your worries will drift away once you're in our hands." Sebastian coaxed her. He gave another strong lick against her sensitive clit and then purposely pulled away. Seras whimpered and gritted her teeth. _Oh, God! He was driving her mad from the slow pace!_ It felt so good each time his warm tongue ran along her clit and made her beast cry out in need. "Just imagine receiving this kind of pleasure _every day_ for the rest of _eternity_. Isn't it a wonderful feeling, my bride?" He leaned back down and this time lightly sucked down on her clit. Seras cried out in pure pleasure and writhed beneath him.

"Sebastian!" Seras moaned. Her hands shot down and wrapped themselves in his hair. "Seb…" He again pulled away with a devious smirk on his face. He looked back at his mate and waited for her answer.

"Well?" He asked in a purr. "Is this what you want? Will you devote yourself to us? Accept all our punishments, training, and _pleasure_?"

"Yes!" Seras cried out without much thought. The girl's body was aching and her mind was buzzing. She needed to get off! This feeling inside of her was agonizing! "Sebastian, please!" She cried out his name again and tugged on his hair.

"Of course, my mate." He whispered heatedly and then leaned back down between her legs. He grasped her thighs tightly before wrapping his lips around her small pearl and sucking down. His tongue occasionally slipped out and teased her. Seras threw back her head with another loud moan.

"Ah! Sebastian!" She whimpered. Her hips kept jerking upwards until the demon pinned them to the mattress and kept her in place. While he was pleasuring his little female, he burned a small, dark purple pentagram into her thigh. Seras hissed in pain when she felt a strange hot pain in her thigh. But she dismissed the thought when she felt his nails biting into her skin where the strange pain was. The girl panted out of breath when her stomach tightened again. She subconsciously tried pulling his face closer to her sex. Sebastian purred, and licked and sucked harder than before.

Seras arched her back and cried out from the action. Her body trembled and she fisted more of his hair when she had her first orgasm. Sebastian's eyes glow brightly and he licked up the juices that started to leak from her opening. She was so warm and sweet. He licked over his lips hungrily and then pressed his lips against her inner thigh. _Would her blood taste the same?_ The demon closed his eyes before he bit deeply into Seras' thigh. The little vampire bowed beneath him and cried out again from the fiery bite that sent her into another climax.

The demon moaned softly from the taste of her blood. Her blood was warmer, but still very sweet and luscious. He caressed the crook of her leg where her knee was bent and drunk more of her blood. Seras sighed when she finally came down from her second orgasm and fell limp on top of her sheets. The girl panted out of breath and closed her heavy eyelids.

"Sebastian," She whispered his name and played with strands of his hair that were still wound tightly in her hands. "That…was…bloody fantastic." She smiled softly. "I didn't know an orgasm could be so strong and maddening. It's like…you're a puppeteer and you know exactly how to move me." A blush then appeared on the small blonde's face when a sudden thought came to her. _Did this mean she had to return the favor and pleasure him orally?_

Sebastian's eyes flew open and he trembled when he came in his pants from the thought of Seras' warm mouth being on his painful aroused flesh. _If only she would do that for him!_ But tonight was not the night. When the demon finally came down from his climax, he withdrew his fangs from her thigh and sat up. He stared down at his small mate to see her tired, but sated. Seras stared up at him through thick eyelashes and stared at him for a long while.

"Is that what you guys really did to me?" She asked in a whisper with a darker blush on her cheeks. Sebastian snickered with a malicious look in his eyes. He crawled back up her body and leaned his face in close towards hers.

"No," He whispered and then kissed her lightly on the lips. Seras' eyes widened when she heard the truth and her mouth fell open in shock. "Last night you were scared and confused. We weren't going to touch you while you lay there unconscious; it wouldn't have been right. But in the future, when you start to trust us a little more, you might be awakened and find yourself in utter ecstasy with one of us pleasuring you." Sebastian then got up out of bed and fixed his clothing so he looked proper.

"You tricked me?" She asked in a whisper.

"Well, I am a demon and you are my mate." Sebastian snickered and glanced over his shoulder to stare at his bewildered mate. "Besides, you _begged_ me to touch you. So, if you wish to blame someone, blame yourself. I was only following my needy mate's commands." Seras frowned and looked away in slight shame.

"I…still had a…fun time." She admitted lowly. "Thank you," This only caused the demon to chuckle at her.

"We can have many more moments like that one if you wish." Sebastian promised her. He then turned his back on her once more and started to leave, but she spoke.

"Sebastian, what is this?" Seras asked. The demon already knew what she was talking about and his smirk grew.

"That is the seal for the contract you made with me." He purred.

"What?!" Seras yipped and looked back at the dark haired male with wide eyes. Her fingers gently stroked over the small demonic seal on her inner thigh.

"I asked you if you would devote yourself to us. I asked if you would accept all our punishments, training, and pleasure, and in return I would give you what you wanted: your first orgasm and pleasure every day for an eternity. And you agreed." Sebastian continued on. He finally turned and faced his mate. Seras sat on the bed with wide blue eyes and her mouth hanging open. "If you deny us, push us away, or do something that proves you're not being faithful or fully committed to us, then that seal on your thigh will bring you pain. This is my own form of punishment, Seras. I will teach you to be the mate we want you to be." Seras' blue eyes became a dark crimson and she glowered at the male.

"You can't do this! This isn't fair, Sebastian!" Seras shouted and bared her fangs at him. "You can't force me into becoming your mate!" Suddenly painful shocks shot through her small body. The small blonde curled in on herself with a whimper and trembled until the shocks vanished. Her eyes widened further and she gasped before looking back at the dark haired male. He gave a small satisfied smirk that clearly stated that he won this argument.

"I'm the only one who can terminate this contract. And I will once I'm satisfied that you will be a faithful mate and have fully accepted us." Sebastian told her. "Now, rest up. You've lost enough blood and just had two satisfying orgasms. Your body and mind should be tired." The demon then respectfully bowed his head and left the room. Seras could only sit there and stare at the door he had left from in horror. What was she going to do now?

 **End of Chapter One**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, the other chapters for this story should be coming out later tonight.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. Special Training

**Good Evening,**

 **Here's another chapter. Still working on a chapter for "Cross Our Hearts" and I'm hoping it will be out sometime this week.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **The Quiet Game**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Special Training**

"Seras," Someone whispered her name and then a warm gloved hand was cupping her cheek. Seras sighed through her nose and leaned more into the soft touch with a purr. A thumb pressed down on her bottom lip and traced over it. She felt fabric brush over her limbs and then she was suddenly cold. Before she could shudder, the girl was comforted again when a warm hand curved around one of her thighs. Those same fingers gently stroked over the mark that now branded her skin and was the only proof that the elder creatures owned her.

"Are you desperate or just stupid for letting a demon manipulate you in that way? It's your body, Victoria, and you should have more control over it. But, I suppose this is the punishment you deserve, my little virgin." Alucard snickered. "Now, get up." But the little vampire continued to sleep soundly with soft purrs of contentment. The warm hands left her skin and she was left to the cold air.

"It seems she's a deep sleeper." Sebastian broke the silence with a soft chuckle.

"Then let's see if this will wake her." Alucard purred. Long fingers curled around her ankle and then she was suddenly being pulled out of bed. Seras' eyes flew open and she shrieked while desperately trying to grab for something to help her hold on. The Draculina was pulled right off the mattress and landed on the cold hard floor. She lay on the floor sprawled out on her back.

"Ow!" She grumbled. Seras then sat up and rubbed the back of her head where her skull cracked on the concrete. She cracks opens one of her eyes to glower at a grinning Alucard. "Bastard," The girl whispered under her breath, thinking that he hadn't heard.

"Oh, you're finally up." The elder vampire taunted her. The small blonde sighed and grabbed the edge of the bed to support her while she stood up. Her tailbone ached, but she didn't try to soothe the pain away by rubbing it, and just ignored it. Once she was standing on her own two feet, the little vampire looked up at her Sire with a dark look in her eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked him, but was only given a cackle in response.

"We've already let two nights escape you." Sebastian spoke up. Seras glanced at the demon that stood on the other side of the bed. He had a smirk on his face and a look in his eyes that made Seras' blood run cold. They both were thinking of what took place just last night in this bed. The girl gulped and avoided eye contact by looking around her room for…something; anything that would distract herself from his heated gaze and the thought of his warm mouth on her sex. "Sir Integra had wanted to meet and inform you of your position as soon as you awoke the first night of your change. I'll warn you now that she's not a patient woman and you should meet up with her as soon as possible." The demon continued on. Seras' eyes became wide and she looked back at the demon with chattering teeth.

"What?!" Seras barked. The girl felt like she practically knew the Hellsing since she now shared Alucard and Sebastian's memories. She knew how fiery the woman was and, honestly, scared the hell out of Seras. She didn't want to get yelled at, or worse, killed her first night on the job!

"We told her that you had lost a lot of blood and were still unconscious, but you should be wakening very soon." Alucard spoke up. Seras glanced up at the elder vampire with furrowed brows.

"Huh?" She hummed. They had _lied_ to Sir Integra?...But wasn't that something they were ordered never to do? Seras curiously glanced down at the runes on the back of Alucard's hands. When they disobeyed an order, they were usually punished. How were they able to lie to Sir Integra so easily without the Hellsing runes stopping them? "Unless," Seras said aloud as she fell deeper into thought. She oddly remembered a distant memory of Alucard and Sebastian overriding the runes. But whenever they did that they would be in tremendous pain.

"Alucard?" Seras whispered and glanced up at her Sire. The elder vampire had a wide, menacing grin on his face and a mad look in his crimson orbs. The girl shuddered and cowered before her master.

"Yes, my dear?" He purred. The small blonde licked her lips nervously and then looked at her feet before speaking.

"What," She sighed and gently bit her lower lip. She tried again to voice her concern and ask the question that weighed on her mind and heart. "If,"

"If there's something on your mind then do speak up, luv." Sebastian purred while he walked over to the small blonde with her folded uniform in hand. He handed it off to Seras with a small devious smirk on his handsome face. The girl then became too scared to say anything. She didn't want to know the truth. She would whether live in that blissful ignorance a while longer before the truth is out and the whole world goes to hell. Alucard chucked softly while he reached out a hand and grasped his Draculina's chin in a gentle hold. He tilted her head back until her blue orbs finally met his gaze.

"You already know the truth, Police Girl. So, there's no going back to that blissful ignorance." The elder vampire purred. "Get changed and then we'll talk." He then released her chin and walked around her. Seras gritted her teeth and glared at the floor. _Damn! So, she was right?! This wasn't good! She needed to warn someone, Integra, but…_ Suddenly painful shocks spread through her body again. Seras released a cry of pain and heaved over. After several seconds the shocks ended and she was left trembling. Her eyes flew open wide and she whimpered.

 _God, she couldn't even have her thoughts to herself without it sending painful shocks through her body!_ And then she knew what the result would be if she even tried warning anyone of Alucard and Sebastian's plan. They would kill her, mate or not. They won't stand for her disobedience, especially if she decides to betray them. Seras fisted the uniform tightly in her hands and trembled even more. _What was she going to do? How was she going to stop them?_ The shocks came again. This time the small blonde fell on to her knees and grinded her teeth together to keep from crying out.

"You really are a disappointment, Police Girl." Alucard growled lowly somewhere behind her. "To think we actually have such a stupid and weak woman for a bride, it's sickening."

"The contract will keep her in place and will make her stronger." Sebastian spoke up. The girl released a sigh of breath and lowered her head when the shocks finally ended. _Stop them?_ _That would be impossible. There was no stopping them. They had full control over her and will wipe everyone out with a wave of a hand._ The small blonde forced herself to relax her body to ease the pain that was left behind.

"Don't mock my intelligence or strength just because I don't bow before you and listen to your every command." She hissed. "I would truly be stupid and weak if I became nothing more, but your doll to play with. I'm not a doll or some servant." Alucard arched a brow in consideration and flashed a small smirk. _The girl was actually standing up for herself?_ He should give her more credit. The small blonde had gall correcting him like that.

"No," The No Life King spoke in a softer tone. "You're my queen…And I suppose your will to stand up and fight us…is very arousing. Not to mention, you continue to fight even when you're punished with those painful shocks." He looked his bride over a few times. She was still crouched on the floor with her back to them, but he could still feel the tension and anger from her. "Hmn," Alucard hummed and folded his arms. "Though, I admire your strength, I do have to wonder about your faith in us. I will remind you, Seras, that if you do betray us, we will kill you."

"I know," She responded below a whisper. Seras then lowered her head and clenched her fists tightly. "But I'm not afraid of you. I refuse to be afraid of you." The girl then finally stood up and faced the dark haired males. Her crimson orbs shone brightly behind thick eyelashes as she scowled at them. "If you're both already overriding the gloves, and eventually break them, then there's nothing Integra can do. But I will do _whatever_ it takes to stop you guys."

The seal of their contract started to send painful shocks through her whole body again, but this time she held her ground. Seras gritted her teeth and drove her nails into the palm of her hands so hard that blood seeped between her fingers. Alucard and Sebastian watched their mate closely, waiting for the young one to break. To their surprise, they were waiting for something that wouldn't happen. The girl was putting her foot down and won't collapse from the pain. A grin twisted the elder vampire's face and he chuckled softly. The No Life King was more than pleased with his bride.

"You can try and stop us, my dear." Alucard purred while his brows rose in pure amusement. "But just because you're our mate doesn't mean we'll hold back. You will learn your place, Victoria, and that's beside or under us, your choice. We can either treat you as a dog and be put on a _very_ short leash or you can be a loyal mate and help us. You don't even have to be here when it goes down; all you must do is keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut." Seras' eyes narrowed dangerously on them and she drove her fang into her bottom lip.

"Well? What's your choice?" Alucard asked. He pulled back his head to study his mate closely. She looked absolutely breathtaking, a true vampiress, with her beautiful crimson orbs and trying to climb to their level of intimidation and superiority. Seras drew back a little and lowered her head in fear of what would happen as soon as she gave her answer.

" _Woof,_ " Seras barked like a dog; that being her answer. Alucard and Sebastian's grin immediately fell and they stared at the woman in bewilderment. _Was their mate really going against them?_ Their minds just couldn't process her disloyalty. Mates were supposed to be loving, happy, passionate, and above all loyal. Why was their mate acting like this? Why was she so desperate to fight and get away from them? Why did she want to keep them bond to the Hellsing family when she knew how much they hated being enslaved to the humans? What in the hell was wrong with their mate? Alucard glowered at Seras, making the girl shudder and step further back.

"I don't understand you guys one bit." She whispered. "You're both clearly not happy with what I chose; you believed that I would actually have chosen to fight with you guys. If you're so displeased, if we hate each other so much, then why are you even trying to mate with me? Why go through so much trouble for one girl?"

"Because, in the end, you will be the only person who will truly accept us, Police Girl." Alucard spoke softly.

"Because you are our mate, you're instantly connected to us and _could_ feel content and safe if you just let go of that hatred." Sebastian added. "You may not understand it, but your inner beast does. She recognizes us as her mates and will always be drawn to us no matter what. We are the only ones for you, Seras. We are the only ones who will ever truly understand and desire you."

"It sounds to me like you boys listened to one too many fairytales in the past." Seras grumbled. "I may not understand the big importance of having a mate, but I can tell you now that marriages aren't so perfect like you make it out to be. And you can't just force someone into one like you did with me." Her look darkened further. "You're both pushing me into situations I'm not comfortable with. You get mad if I don't listen to you or if I fight back. I'm not a second-citizen; I'm not going to be your little doll, and I've told you this before!"

"And I fucking get that you guys haven't had a woman in at least a century, but Jesus! I am a virgin! You just can't keep trying to get into my panties when I'm clearly not ready to have sex, especially with the ones who are being total dicks towards me!" Seras yelled.

"Oh, you don't need to be so concerned about that, _luv_." Sebastian spoke up with a menacing look in his red irises. "At this point you're turning us off more and more." The girl pouted her lip, folded her arms, and glared at the floor.

"Bullocks," She whispered under her breath like a child fighting with a sibling. "You forget that I know everything about you two. A woman has never resisted either of you, and you like that I fight with you. That and I am not blind. You're both aroused." Both males shifted uncomfortably. She was right; they were aroused, but didn't realize that they were showing. "How about we compromise?" Seras spoke up. Alucard and Sebastian looked back at her curiously.

"Compromise?" The demon repeated with furrowed brows. The girl nodded her head and let her limbs fall back to her side. She stared up at them with a small smile and an idea in her bright blue eyes.

"Since I'm…stuck with you guys, perhaps we can…learn to live with each other so…we're _all_ happy." She spoke softly and held her hands behind her back innocently. Alucard arched a brow and stared upon the small blonde like she had just said the stupidest thing.

"But we had already formed a contract." Sebastian reminded her. "You shall be pleasured every day as long as you're loyal and accept all our training." Seras frowned and her eyes drifted towards the floor.

"Yeah," She whispered. "But what if I don't want to be pleasured? You had tricked me into making that contract with you, Sebastian. That wasn't very fair."

"I refuse to break the contract, Victoria." The demon told her with a dark look in his eyes. She sighed and shook her head lightly.

"Okay…but can we at least compromise on something?" She asked and glanced back up at them pathetically.

"What?" Alucard asked.

"I'm not promising that I'm going to stop fighting you guys from…killing just about everybody in this bloody place, but I can promise to be less…venomous if guys stop mistreating me. You're both so desperate to have your mate and yet, you treat me like I'm nothing more than a pet or some wild animal that you can't tame." Seras whispered lowly. "Is it so hard to treat me like a person or someone that you actually care for?"

"You don't think we care for you?" The elder vampire asked while his crimson orbs flared in anger. The Draculina stared up at her Sire impassively and she shook her head again.

"No, I don't." She answered. "I've seen your pasts and I'll admit, beneath my anger, I do feel…connected to the both of you." Her gaze once more met the floor. "I honestly…can't imagine a life without you guys now that you're in my life. It's a strange feeling: resenting and yet wanting you two." She whispered. The room then fell silent when the girl went deep into thought and tried deciphering her feelings. She was starting to feel numb about the whole situation. Deep down, Seras knew that she was stuck with these men and there was no escaping them.

She knew that she was their mate and that there could be a very strong bond between them if they all relaxed a little and perhaps take it slow. But there was still that feeling where she wanted to run and fight them off. She wanted to hate them. _Was that feeling even there anymore?_ She may be angry, but did she honestly _hate_ them? Seras sighed in frustration. _Damn them and damn this complicated bond! She should have a choice of who she wanted to mate with, but destiny decided for her!_

"So," Seras broke from her thoughts and looked back at her supposed mates. "If…I try being a more…decent lover, will you two lighten up a little on me?"

"We will make no such promises." Alucard answered. "If you really want our approval and attention then you will stop acting like a child and throwing fits." Seras glowered at the elder vampire.

"I don't want your approval or attention!" The small blonde yelled. "I just don't want to keep fighting with the both of you all the time! I'm actually trying to cooperate and get along with you wankers!"

"Then prove to us that you're a decent little mate. Once we see that, we'll give you the respect you deserve." The elder vampire growled lowly. Seras' look darkened and she grumbled stuff under her breath. A grin returned to Alucard's face and he folded his arms. "Now, I believe you still haven't had your fill for the night." Seras furrowed her brows and followed the elder vampire's gaze as he looked over his shoulder. Her eyes flickered to the bucket of ice that held two blood bags. Her eyes became wide and she hugged her uniform to her.

"No!" She cried out and took a step back. She glowered at her master's back as he walked across the room to get a blood bag for her. "I am not drinking that vile stuff!"

"No?" Alucard repeated. He frowned and looked back at his Childe who cowered beside her bed. "I am only doing what I think is best for you." The elder vampire growled lowly. His eyes flashed a dark crimson and he started making his way back towards her. He was more than tired of his fledgling rebelling against them. He clenched his fists and gritted his rows of sharp incisors in pure anger. "And you dare defy me, your master, your king?!" He snarled and bared his fangs at the small blonde.

"Alucard," Seras whispered and cowered before her Sire. Before the girl could try defending herself physically or verbally, he reached out and grasped her throat in a bruising hold. Seras choked in his grasp and stared up at him through thick eyelashes and a wall of salty red tears. Alucard glowered at his Childe. He wanted to punish her and then force the damn blood down her throat. But while staring down into those scared blue orbs, he found deep within him that he couldn't do that to his mate.

How was she ever going to learn to trust them or even remotely like them if he continued behaving this way towards her? And would he honestly go as far as punishing his Childe all because she wasn't ready to consume the blood? Perhaps this is what Seras was trying to get through to him from before? He needed to stop acting like the monster everyone said he was and be a little more patient and…kind (?) towards her? Alucard sighed in confusion and frustration. He supposed waiting for her to consume the blood on her own won't be so bad; after all, eventually she would have to drink since she had such a strong blood lust and was a Draculina.

Who knows, maybe she was right. Maybe if they did start to treat her little better, she would stop constantly fighting with them and be a little more loyal. A smirk replaced Alucard's scowl and a malicious look appeared in his fiery gaze. He loosened his grasp on her throat, but didn't completely let her go. Instead, he brought the small female closer to him until her breasts brushed over his chest. He lowered his face in closer towards her and showed her his sharp incisors with a feral grin.

"Run and hide, Seras, before the beasts capture you in their jaws." Alucard purred to his beloved mate. His thumb stroked over her jugular. He could feel the blood that rushed in those beautiful blue veins just beneath that flawless skin. The elder vampire's crimson eyes soaked in his mate's beauty. He inhaled her fear and exhaled with a soft purr. "Run before they devour you where you stand. Hide before we change our minds and take you here and now." A maddening grin spread across his face and he leaned in even closer until his warm lips brushed along her cheek. Seras closed her eyes tightly and grunted while she continued to try and escape from his grasp.

"You think that you can so easily escape from us. You believe that for now on you have total control and won't ever succumb to us. Think again, my little mate. Once we have you, you won't be able to control yourself. You are unaware of just how strong a connection between mates is. I'll be more than happy to give you a lesson later tonight, but for now: run and hide." He whispered to her.

Seras gasped when Alucard finally released her throat. She automatically grasped her throat gently and rubbed over the red marks there. Her eyes were wide while she stared up at her Sire who still had that sick grin on his face. The girl then immediately stooped to the ground, gathered her uniform that she had dropped, and then bolted for the door. Just as she fumbled to open the blasted thing, Alucard was speaking again.

"And remember, my dear, to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut." The elder vampire warned her in a soft tone. Seras didn't bother to acknowledge him or even look back. She threw herself out into the corridor and quickly closed the door shut behind her. The small blonde then stood there frozen for several long seconds. Her eyes were wide, her body trembled, and every now and then shivers would travel up her spine.

What in God's name just happened? He had been about to set a punishment for her, but stopped? What made him stop? Did he have something worse in mind for her? Was he purposely trying to scare her and keep her on her toes for the rest of the night? And what did he mean that she won't be able to control herself around them? Was the connection really that much deeper than she had interpreted? What were they going to do that was going to make her succumb to them? Seras gulped nervously, hugged her uniform closer to her, and slowly started walking down the poorly lit corridor in search for a bathroom to change in.

The Hellsing butler climbed up the ladder and started dusting one of the many top shelves of the bookcase. It was a thankless job, but he didn't so much mind today. It had been a quiet afternoon. No reports of homicidal vampires as of yet and Sir Hellsing was locked away in her office finishing up on completed files from the last few days. So, Walter decided to take this time to get done any chores he could before the Hellsing called for her evening tea and biscuits. A small smile graced the elder man's face. His feather-duster gently swept over the spines' of the books. He would then take books off of the shelf three at a time and dust the shelf.

His task was interrupted when the door to the library opened. Walter's smile dipped ever so slightly as he turned his head to gaze down at a young woman. The small blonde looked to be lost while her blue eyes took in everything. She then sighed with a deep frown on her pretty round face. The butler saw that she was about to turn and leave, so spoke up.

"Miss Victoria," He called out to the girl. The small blonde immediately turned with wide eyes. She looked around several times for the man, but didn't notice the speaker until he started climbing down the ladder.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed and stepped more into the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was already in here." The Hellsing butler smiled and made his way over to her.

"That's quite all right." He spoke softly to her.

"And…how did you know that I'm Seras Victoria?" She asked meekly and lowered her head a little.

"The Hellsing Organization usually doesn't recruit females, but considering that your master decided to turn you, we made an exception." Walter informed her. "Now, where were you off to? Were you searching for the training area or the gym?"

"No, I was told that I had to report to Sir Integra." Seras answered.

"Ah," The butler murmured and his smile widened. "I'm afraid that you are on the wrong side of the manor. Sir Integra's office is in the west wing." The small blonde jumped slightly and raised her hand to her mouth like a child who was being scolded by a parent.

"Really?" She whispered. "How embarrassing, I probably walked right passed it."

"No worries, Miss. Victoria. It actually happens quite often around here with the new recruits. You'll find your way around this place in no time. In the meantime, allow me to give you a small tour and guide you to Sir Integra's office." Walter offered with a polite bow of his head. Seras quickly shook her hands and head with a small bashful smile.

"There's no need! I don't want to disturb you if you have something to do! And I definitely don't want you to get into trouble because of me! I'm sure I can find my way if you just point me in the right direction! But it was very kind of you to offer! I really do appreciate it!" The girl rambled and rubbed the back of her head with a faint blush on her cheeks. The butler stared at the girl with wide black eyes.

"Honestly, it is no problem at all, Miss. Victoria." Walter told her. "The dust in the library has waited a few days. I'm sure it can wait a few minutes more and still be here by the time I get back." The butler snickered. Seras chuckled softly and held her hands behind her back while she teetered on the balls of her feet. She felt like such a fool. Was she going to make an ass out of herself with every person she came across? She cleared her throat before looking back at the kind butler.

"Um…thanks, Walter. I really do appreciate it." Seras murmured. The elder man's smile disappeared and his dark eyes scrutinized the girl before him.

"I apologize, but I don't remember exchanging my name with you. How is it you know who I am?" The butler asked with an arched brow. The small blonde's eyes flew open wide and she froze in her spot. She hadn't thought much about speaking his name or remembering that he didn't know her like she did him. How much was she allowed to talk about that went on between her and the elder creatures? Was she allowed to tell Walter that she absorbed Alucard and Sebastian's memories and so practically knew who he was? Or would that get her in trouble with Mr. Creepy and Mr. Slender-Man? She clucked her tongue in frustration. This whole situation was so confusing.

 ** _What do you think, Childe?_** Alucard purred mentally inside her head. Seras' jumped again in surprise. _What in the hell?! He could speak to her telepathically?!_ She had completely forgotten that they were capable of invading her thoughts like that! **_If you so much as breathe a word to the humans about our relationship or plans, then you will be punished. If the humans know that you are our mate, they could use you against us to get us to submit. So, as I said before, keep that mouth of yours shut._** And then he ended their conversation. Seras sighed and looked back at the kind butler. She forced a small smile onto her face and answered before the butler could get any more suspicious about her knowledge of him.

"Sebastian said that you were the man I should see if I had any questions. I believe he said something about…blood?" Seras played dumb and quirked an eyebrow. Another small smile appeared on the elder man's face and he nodded his head.

"Yes, the blood bags. I will be delivering them to you every evening before you wake. You're permitted up to four bags a night. Is there amount you prefer to start out with?" Walter asked and cocked his head to the side in curiosity. The girl's face scrunched up and she drew her head back in disgust.

"Honestly, I prefer not to drink the blood." She muttered under her breath and hoped to God that the _human_ would agree with her and be repulsed by the idea of her actually drinking that stuff. Unfortunately, her hope was shattered. The Hellsing butler stared at her with astonished eyes.

"Miss. Victoria, I can tell you now that would be very unwise of you." Walter replied "The blood helps you regain your strength and upgrade your powers. Without it, you will slowly die." The little vampire slump her shoulders and pouted her lip. A bit of guilt and empathy appeared in the butler's stomach when seeing the look on the young woman's face. "How about I start you out on one bag and you can work your way up slowly? Hmn?" He hummed with a soft smile on his face. Seras returned the smile even though she still wasn't happy with her situation.

"Yes, that sounds good. Thank you, Walter." She whispered and then looked away from the kind butler.

"Now, allow me to assist you to Sir Integra's office." Walter spoke and then brushed passed the little vampire. Seras quickly followed after him. She definitely didn't want to get lost in these corridors. She felt so daft for getting lost so easily, especially since she knows the way to the Hellsing's office because of Alucard and Sebastian's memories. But being placed there herself, and knowing that she's never truly been there, she got all mixed up and started wandering the corridors like a lost child.

Seras lowered her head with a frown on her face. Whenever it did come to their memories, she always got so confused. They were sadistic beings; unloving, cruel creatures. How is it she was destined to be with them? Did God hate her that much? She wanted a husband who was compassionate. Someone who would hold her when she needed him, tell her he loves her openly, defend her when need be, etc. Alucard and Sebastian were far from that. They didn't seem to even remotely like her and only treated her as some sexual object. Seras really wanted to believe that one day they could truly be together happily and love each other. But she's never seen anything equivalent to love in their memories. So, were they able to even feel that anymore? Then again, she was their mate. Would it come naturally?

"Walter," Seras whispered the old butler's name. She wanted these feelings to be put to rest. She wanted to be reassured that one day they could love her.

"Yes, Miss. Victoria?" He acknowledged her while glancing over his shoulder to stare at her.

"I have a question about Sebastian and Al…my master." Her eyes rose to stare at him. "They seem so…cold…and kind of distant. They both like to…trick and tease me and I don't understand why. Is this how they are? Or will they…warm up to me over time?" Walter furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes down the corridor.

"Alucard and Sebastian are known for playing their little games and causing trouble." The butler told her. "They find it entertaining to turn a situation around and cause stress or pain onto others." This made Seras feel even worse. She lowered her head and stared at the ground in melancholy. So, this was her life now? Her life was one giant game for the two elder creatures? She was just a new toy for them to play with? It was all so unfair. "But sometimes you will be surprised by their actions, Miss. Victoria. Right now, they may seem…scornful and harsh, but you will occasionally see the…good in them." Seras gasped lowly and looked back at the butler.

"Good?" She repeated with slightly wide eyes.

"Yes, Alucard did turn you for a reason. He must have seen some sort of potential in you if he wanted you to become his Draculina. This gift of his doesn't come often, so you must be something special in his eyes. And let's just say that he doesn't like it when others touch his possessions. He would kill before he would let anything happen to you." Walter explained. Seras arched a brow. If Alucard was so possessive then why was he alright with sharing her with Sebastian?

"Then why does my master trust Sebastian to be around me?" She asked curiously. "Why doesn't he seem angry or jealous when Sebastian is near me?"

"Jealous?" The butler repeated with a snicker and glanced back at the girl. Seras' face paled. Maybe she was asking too many questions and needed to stop before Walter found out just what was going on between them.

"Never mind," The girl quickly muttered with a shake of her head.

"Well," Walter started and ignored the fact that she was now uncomfortable talking about it. He turned his head back around to watch where he was going. "Alucard and Sebastian have been companions for…centuries now. They're comfortable in each other's presence and I guess…they do share everything even though the two would deny it up and down. I don't think they realize how close they actually are."

"Are they…attracted to each other? Do you think that they're secretly lovers?" Seras asked out of the blue. Walter chuckled again and shook his head at the unusual girl.

"No, not at all." He replied. "There's very little known about Alucard, but for a fact people know that he was Vlad the Impaler when he was human. That person, long before he was Dracula or Alucard, cared for his people and country even if he was a bit on the mad side. And he did grow up with quite a few brothers. Perhaps he's close to Sebastian because it reminds him of that time as a human. Sebastian reminds him of his brothers."

"And what about Sebastian? Why do you think he feels so close to Alucard?" Seras continued on with her questions.

"I'm not sure." The butler muttered, now also wondering the same thing about the demon. "Mind you, these are just theories. I could be way off on why they are so close. But perhaps Sebastian also had a sibling or two and just feels comfortable around Alucard." Seras already knew the answer to that. Sebastian did have _one_ sibling thousands of years ago. He had a little sister, and he loved her very much, but she died young. But that still didn't explain why he felt close to Alucard.

"To answer your previous question: I think you should have nothing to fear. They _will_ grow on you, Miss. Victoria. You just have to be patient. Show them some loyalty and respect and you just might get them to show you some respect." Walter advised her. Seras sighed in annoyance and hung her head. Showing them respect was going to be more than hard considering they keep poking and punishing her for the most ridiculous of things. How could she ever end up loving these creatures?

"Thank you, Walter." Seras spoke softly and bowed her head respectfully.

"Of course, dear." He responded and then stopped outside of double doors. "Here we are," The butler then turned on his heel so he was facing the girl. He held his hands behind his back and gave a pleasant smile. "Will there be anything else you will need?"

"No, thank you. You've helped quite a lot already." Seras chuckled softly and returned his smile. Walter bowed his head to her.

"Then I'll leave you to it." He replied. "If you should have any more questions or need help with anything, you can always come and find me. I'll be more than happy to help." Walter said while he walked down the corridor, getting back to his daily chores.

"Thanks again," She muttered and looked back at the double doors. Just inside was the Iron Maiden. Seras gulped nervously and stood outside the doors for a long minute. She was too scared to go in and confront the Hellsing. How will Sir Integra act around her? What cold wrath will she unleash on the little vampire? The small blonde blew the air from her lungs and slump her shoulders. She raised a shaky hand and ever so lightly knocked on the magnificent polished wood. Silently she hoped to God that the Hellsing wasn't in so she didn't have to deal with her at the moment.

"Enter," A cold, but mature sounding voice reached the young girl's ears. A shudder traveled through Seras' small form. There was no going back now. The little vampire grasped the bronze door handle and pushed one of the doors open. The office was quite large and barely lit from the moonlight that poured in through the paneled windows; although Sir Integra had the company of a small amount of light from a small lamp that sat on the side of her desk. The floor was checkered black and white and the walls were a soft white. Police Girl looked around with blue eyes filled with curiosity and awe.

There wasn't much that decorated the ginormous room, but a small bookcase, a portrait with some elder man who had blonde hair and a thick mustache, and a mahogany desk that was placed in front of the long paneled window. Behind the desk sat a woman that reminded Seras of the man in the portrait. It wasn't that she looked like a man…sort of, she was actually quite pretty. But she had the same color hair that hung around her face like a thick curtain along with the same cold blue irises. She also wore a dark suit with a silver cross pinned to it like the man in the portrait.

Seras automatically knew that the man in the portrait was the Hellsing's father, Arthur Hellsing, her mates' last master. The girl's face then scrunched up in disbelief. _Wait, did she just refer to Alucard and Sebastian as her mates? When did she start doing that?_ Of course she knew that they were her mates, but it was just strange that she subconsciously called them her mates when she honestly wanted nothing to do with them. Seras sighed and closed the door behind her before she started making her way to her new boss… _er, master_. Sir Integra sat up straighter in her chair and fully took in her new servant from head to toe. She was still more than bewildered that Alucard had just turned this once lively girl into one of his own. What made him do it?

"Miss. Victoria," The Hellsing announced the other woman's presence. "I apologize, I would have gone down sooner to inform you of your position, but my servants had told me you had lost quite a bit of blood and was still unconscious. I hope you are feeling well now." Seras blinked stupidly at the elder blonde. She was bewildered by how…polite the Hellsing was being towards her. Police Girl then shook her head to break herself from her thoughts and smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Sir." Seras answered.

"Good," Sir Integra murmured and then broke her gaze from the small blonde. The Hellsing was more than surprised to feel such a strong…sexual attraction towards the other woman. Usually somebody like Seras wouldn't appeal to her, but there was just something about Victoria that made her all hot and flustered. Well, those big blue eyes and innocent smile didn't help. It just made her wonder how soft those lips were and the look that will cross over the young Victoria's face when she felt that another woman was kissing her.

The Hellsing soon found that she was admiring the small blonde again and quickly looked away with a flushed face. Police Girl had been completely oblivious by her stare. Such complete innocence if she actually believed that even women don't admire her beauty or desire her. Sir Integra gulped and pushed her lust to the back of her mind before looking back at her servant's new pet.

"I assume that you already know of your position and what my organization is." The Hellsing spoke again. Seras nodded her head while her smile dipped into an uncomfortable frown.

"Yes, Sir." The small blonde whispered and her eyes drifted to her feet. Sir Integra arched a brow and leaned back in her chair. She now understood that it hadn't been the Police Girl's choice like Alucard had said. He must have decided for her. The poor child was now forever trapped in his world. And she had _him_ for a master which made the elder blonde pity her all the more. Sir Integra's cold blue eyes flickered to the work that was scattered on top of her desk.

"I currently don't have any missions for you to take at the moment. So, I advise that you start training and get used to your new strength and power. I wouldn't want to be forced to put you down for a mistake you make on a mission." The Hellsing continued on. Seras looked back at the elder blonde and gulped nervously. Though a part of her was relieved that she will train and get accustomed to this new life of hers first before risking anything on a mission.

Besides, she could use more time away from Alucard and Sebastian. She couldn't wait to get acquainted with her new team members. Hopefully they won't treat her differently or feel intimidated just because she was a vampire. She was still the same girl who believed strongly in justice, but was also the "kitten" of the group. She knew that she couldn't get back her old team mates, but her new team couldn't be that different from her old one right? Seras was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that Alucard and Sebastian had appeared behind her in the office until one of them spoke.

"You rang?" Alucard joked and showed off his brilliant white incisors to the Hellsing. Seras' body immediately stiffened and the hairs on the back of her neck rose to attention. Sir Integra leaned forward in her chair, put her elbows on top of the desk, and clasped her hands together.

"Yes," She answered and looked over the small blonde's head to stare at her other two servants. She gestured a hand towards said blonde. "You wanted a pet, Alucard, and so now you must be the one to look after her. Train her well, servant, or there will be a problem."

"What?!" Seras blurted before thinking. Her eyes then became wide and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Sir Integra gasped lowly and raised her head to scrutinize the little vampire. Her brows furrowed in bewilderment while she waited for something more to come from the girl, but Police Girl remained silent. Her whole face was red and she trembled in humiliation. Alucard grinned down at his Childe in amusement while Sebastian glowered at her. The demon mentally put pressure on the girl's brain to cause her pain and to silently warn her not to say anything about them. Seras removed her hand from her mouth with a small whimper of pain and winced.

"Is there a problem, Miss. Victoria?" Sir Integra asked. The small blonde shook her head and clasped her hands tightly in front of her. The Hellsing's look darkened and she looked back at her other two servants, wondering what in the hell they did to her to make her so skittish. "Don't mind your master or Sebastian. Come forth and speak your mind, Police Girl." Seras glanced over her shoulder at her elders curiously and subconsciously looking to see what they wanted her to do. Sebastian was still giving her the darkest look he could conjure while Alucard was flashing a mad grin that sent shivers up her spine. The girl shuddered and cowered before them. "I gave you an order, Police Girl. Come forth and speak your mind _now_." The little vampire sighed and looked back at her boss before taking a few willing steps forward.

"Now, what exactly is the problem?" Sir Integra asked in a softer tone. Seras' blue irises flickered to her face and she lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, I was just shocked that I would be training with…my master and Sebastian." She answered while she gestured a hand behind her at the elder creatures. "I'm used to training with an entire team of fifteen or so people, Sir. I'm sorry for my outburst; I hadn't meant to alarm you."

"I apologize, Police Girl, for this new change. If you…were human, then I would allow you to train with the other soldiers. But since you're a vampire, I need to make sure you can control yourself before being placed with a squad of humans." Sir Integra told her. Seras nodded her head. "Besides, the new recruits have been informed recently that vampires exist and are still taking it all in. So, it would be best not to throw a vampire onto their team just yet. We don't want them using you for target practice." Sir Integra snickered with a small smirk on her face.

"I understand, Sir." Seras whispered and bowed her head. She internally groaned and glared at the floor. She wanted more time away from those two, but was instead _given_ more time with them. _When will the horror end for her?_

 ** _We're still able to hear all of your thoughts._** Sebastian purred into her mind before turning on his heel and made his way to the exit. Seras stiffened again and a sweat drop slid down the side of her head.

 ** _Now, come along,_** ** _kitten,_** ** _you have much to learn._** Alucard invaded her head and then followed after Sebastian. The girl sighed and reluctantly trailed after the two elder creatures. The demon pulled open the door with a small smirk placed on his handsome face. He bowed his head to his mate as she passed him to stand out in the corridor with Alucard. Once the door was securely shut behind them Alucard spoke.

"I suppose you didn't stir suspicion with any of the humans, but you should learn not to voice all questions or exclaims that pop into your head, my dear." The elder vampire purred and then he placed his giant white gloved hand on top of her head full of blonde locks. Seras squeaked softly and stared up at her Sire with big blue eyes. He gently ruffled her hair with a small grin on his face that wasn't meant to be mocking or cold.

"Master Alucard?" Seras whispered. This new affection from him was strange to her. _Could this be the good side Walter had mentioned?_ His long fingers trailed down the side of her face and curled around her chin. He lifted her head back and stared deeply into her sapphire eyes. The corner of his lip curved and pulled back his lip to show a hint of fang.

"Do you recall the lesson I'd mentioned earlier that I wanted to give to you?" Alucard asked. Seras furrowed her brows and tried pulling her head back a little, but he kept her in place.

"The whole 'I won't be able to resist you because you're my mates' thing?" She asked. "Yes. What about it?"

"Good, then answer me this: why do you think we haven't kissed you yet?" He asked. Seras opened her mouth to answer, but he continued on. "On the mouth," The girl slowly closed her mouth and eyed him curiously for several long seconds.

"But…Sebastian…had kissed me in Cheddar." The little vampire whispered. A soft chuckle came from the elder vampire.

"Yes, but that was while you were human. At that point you didn't even know that we were your mates and you couldn't feel that connection between us. But now that you're a vampire…Well, things are different." He answered. "So, why do you think we haven't kissed you yet?" He asked once more.

"Well…I'm guessing it's because of the obvious reason. I won't be able to resist you..." She was cut off suddenly.

"But that doesn't explain _why_ we haven't tried it yet." Alucard interrupted her. His crimson irises then flickered to her soft pink lips. "It is said that when you kiss your mate the whole world stops and time freezes." His thumb brushed over her lips and then brushed down her jugular to her chest. He spread his hand out over her chest right over her heart. "Our hearts pumps rapidly, we're unable to stop from devouring each other's lips no less think straight, and we're holding on tightly to each other as the lust burns between us. We would work to get each other out of our clothes and then without much thought you will allow me to fully take you as mine."

Alucard slowly leaned in closer towards her until their lips were an inch away. Seras could only stare up at him with eyes as wide as dish plates. Her heart was about ready to burst out of her chest and she breathed so heavily that she thought she was going into respiratory distress. _Was that true?_ Would the two creatures become so lost in the hot kiss and deep, burning lust that they would be unable to take their hands off of each other? And all from a simple kiss on the lips? Did they just hear these stories over the years and believed them? Or had they actually seen it with their own eyes? What if that did end up happening and she was unable to control herself?

Seras pulled her head further back away from those sinful lips that would become like a drug to her. She couldn't let it happen. She _needed_ to be in control. Another grin graced the elder vampire's face even though he was disappointed in his mate. He wanted to know the feeling all the other vampires who had their mates felt. Was it true like he had heard and seen? He had seen mates together before and seen them kiss. It was always so passionate. They would cling to each other like it would be the very last time they would ever see each other again. They would kiss deeply and fervently. It was so different from taking a lover. This one creature was his who he could actually share real passion with like those other vampires he had seen. _Why didn't she want to try it with him?_

"We haven't tried it yet because we're teaching you just who is in control. We _gave_ you that blissful ignorance that you have control over this, but you don't. We could take you as ours anytime we want to, but we're having quite a bit of fun playing with you." Alucard lied through his teeth. He had wanted to kiss her right then and there, but she had denied him. But he swore to himself that by the end of that night he would get Seras to see it their way and finally be able to kiss her like that. The elder vampire reached down further and grasped his mate's wrist tightly. Seras gasped when she was pulled closer to her Sire and then they suddenly appeared outside in the Hellsing woods. He towered over her with a mad grin on his face.

"Your first lesson is to outrun us, and don't disappoint us, Police Girl." Alucard growled lowly before he pushed the girl away from him. The little vampire stumbled and tripped over a root that stuck out of the ground. Just as the foolish girl landed on her bum in the dirt a mass of black bats flew out from under Alucard's red coat. The squeaking rats with wings flapped right in her face. "Run like you had just been granted your freedom, Police Girl. Run towards that freedom!" Seras cried out in distress while she tried swatting the bats from her face. She then gave up trying, pushed off the ground, and ran further into the woods away from the madmen and bats.

"Freak of nature," Seras grumbled under her breath. She focused on her breathing and ran at a pace where she wasn't exerting all of her energy, but wasn't being sluggish either. What was the point of this lesson anyway? She knew how to move quickly and stealthily. In fact, she was one of the fastest students in her year at the police academy. She swiftly moved around the trees, avoided brush areas, and listened carefully for anyone who might try to sneak up on her. The girl was given quite a shock when someone spoke right beside her.

"Is this the best you can do?" Alucard asked. Seras' eyes flew open wide and she shifted her head to stare at her Sire. Her master ran at her pace easily and didn't look in the least bit winded like her. _When had he caught up to her?!_ "How disappointing," The elder vampire showed off his fangs with a wide grin. He then kicked her legs out from under her. Seras cried out as she tumbled to the ground again, but this time face first. Her poor breasts hit the ground hard and were smashed between her body and the Earth. The girl groaned in pain and pushed off the ground to sit in a kneeling position.

"How," Seras muttered and rubbed the top of her head where she had bumped it. From the corner of her eye she saw that she had landed right at Sebastian's feet. _When in the hell did he get there? Damn these men! They were far stealthier and faster! How?!_ The small blonde finally pulled back her head and stared up at her master with furrowed brows. "How…did you catch up so fast? You hadn't made a single sound and you're not out of breath from trying to catch up." Alucard grinned down at his Childe.

"Even you should be able to figure that one out without having me to explain it to you, Police Girl." He replied.

"Because…you're a vampire?" Seras whispered meekly.

" _We're_ vampires, Childe. You can do it too if you focus. If you had really wanted to, you _could_ have outrun us." Alucard spoke while the demon held out a hand to the little vampire. Seras sighed and took his hand to be helped to her feet.

"Thanks," She muttered and then slipped her hand from his warm gloved one. Seras' blue irises narrowed and took in her surroundings. The woods seemed to go on forever, but could they keep doing this forever until she finally figured it out? They had until morning and they probably weren't allowed to be too far from the Hellsing grounds. How was she supposed to activate this new power of hers? She had been running like normal. Was there a special trick? Or will it just come naturally if she exerted herself?

"There's no need to exert yourself, Seras." Sebastian replied to her thoughts. "You don't want to waste too much of your power on just running."

"Then how am I supposed to do it?" She asked and looked up at the dark haired male.

"The pace you were going was fine to start off, but you hadn't tapped into your powers to outrun us." The demon continued to explain to her. "It should be natural instinct for you to fall into vampiric speed while running, but you're still thinking like a human."

"What does that even mean? Why does it matter how I think? I'm just running." Seras grumbled and folded her arms. Sebastian sighed through his nose and gave her a hard look for giving him attitude.

"You were too focused on evening out your breathing and going at a steady pace." Alucard responded. The girl shifted her head to look back at her Sire. "You don't have to worry about breathing. You won't ever again lose your breath or feel exhausted after running." Seras' brows rose in amazement and hung onto every word of his. _Was that all true?! That sounded bloody amazing! Just how far could she run without ever getting tired or feeling winded?! She just had to learn how to run like them, like a vampire!_ Alucard's grin widened when he heard his Childe's thought. He was more than pleased that she was starting to become interested in their lessons and becoming a proper vampire.

"This time try not to focus so hard. Relax a little, Seras, and take in your surroundings." Sebastian spoke softly while he gestured a hand at their surroundings. Seras nodded her head and looked ahead of her. The woods were getting thicker so it will be a little more difficult maneuvering around the trees, but she had to try. She took in a deep breath and then slowly released it before she took off running. The girl took the demon's advice and tried not to focus on running or breathing like she was so used to doing.

Instead she focused more on the feeling of the cool wind blowing through her locks of hair. She noticed the way the leaves danced on the branches of the trees. She admired the moonlight that streamed down into the woods. And this time, she did _sense_ Alucard and Sebastian coming up behind her. Seras found it easier to move around the trees with her new heightened senses. This gave her a chance to quickly glance over her shoulder to see that Alucard was gaining up on her right side and Sebastian her left. Her brows drew together and she put more effort in running faster.

To her surprise her legs didn't get that heavy feeling and she didn't feel winded at all! She actually felt pretty good! A small smile graced the girl's lips. From the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian move in to strike her down since she wasn't moving fast enough for them. Before he could strike her she purposely slowed down so that the demon ran straight into Alucard instead. Seras' smile became a wicked grin and she laughed at the dark haired males who tumbled to the ground. The elder vampire growled lowly in annoyance and the two quickly recollected themselves. In a blink of an eye they were running at her pace again with an annoyed, but proud look in their eyes. Unfortunately, this time Seras didn't see the attack coming from being so cocky. Alucard grasped her shoulder in a clawed hand and pulled her backwards. Seras gasped and fell backwards onto her back at their feet. She ignored the pain that shot through her spine and looked up at the elder creatures through lowered lashes.

"How about that time?" She hadn't meant to groan, but her body ached. Alucard and Sebastian smirked down at her.

"You had gone faster than before. It was faster than a human's pace, but not fast enough for a Draculina." Alucard told her. Even though it still hadn't been quite right, the Police Girl smiled brightly and jumped to her feet.

"Really?!" She asked and subconsciously wrapped her arms around his arm in excitement. "Do you think I'm close?!" A soft smile crossed over the elder vampire's face and he snickered at his mate.

"Yes, Seras." He whispered and reached down to ruffle her soft locks of hair again. Seras closed her eyes and surprised him further by leaning up into his tender touch. "By the end of the night you should be able to run like a proper vampire."

"Yes!" Seras exclaimed and then opened her eyes to stare up at them with big blue orbs that warmed their insides. She may be daft, slightly strange, and weak, but perhaps she would make a decent mate. There was just something about her when she looked at them like that that made them want to make her smile and laugh more often. She was starting to trust and warm up to them without even realizing it. How much longer will it take for her to completely succumb to them?

"What else should I be capable of doing, Master?!" Seras asked and lightly tugged on his arm like a child. Alucard smiled softly at his Childe and combed his fingers through her locks.

"When we are alone together you are permitted to call me Alucard…or…my king, my _little queen_." He whispered to her in a voice like silk. The little vampire's smile fell and she sighed through her nose before looking away from her Sire. _Her_ King? She kept forgetting that he wasn't only her master, but her mate, and a king at that! A dark blush spread across her face as she imagined uttering those words to him. She stole a quick glance upwards at Alucard and then averted her eyes back to their linked arms. Their forms vibrated when Alucard chuckled at his shy Childe. He cupped her cheek and grinned down at her.

"Whisper those words to me, my dear mate. I wish to hear you call me your king." His warm breath wafted over her red face. His fingers brushed down from her cheek to grasp her chin gently. He tilted her head back until her eyes met his crimson gaze. Amusement shone clear as day in those sinful red eyes. "Go on, say it." Alucard ordered her. Seras' face was now as red as Alucard's coat. The corner of her lip kept twitching while she tried to refrain from smiling or laughing in embarrassment. His face gradually got closer to hers, neither noticing that their lips were only inches apart.

Seras finally showed off her smile and stared up at her mate through thick eyelashes, giving him an almost heated, but innocent gaze. Alucard gasped lowly when he saw the look. She was so…charming; no, breathtaking. He could honestly say that he hasn't ever met anyone like Seras before, so she really intrigued and excite him. She made his life different, far more entertaining even if he does lose his temper more than he used to before she came. She was starting to squirm her way into his heart.

"Make me," She whispered playfully. The girl then broke from his grasp and ran from him with a soft melody like laugh. The grin that broke across Alucard's face showed off every sharp incisor that was ready to be buried deep in his bride's pale throat. He had quite the night planned for her. Once he did capture her, he will devour that blood of hers he loved so much and then finally steal a kiss from her. Then his mate will be completely helpless and fall more into his arms with her legs spread wide open for his leisure. He was going to fuck her _hard_ into the ground and make her never forget just who she belonged to. She belonged to _her king_ and he will hear those words from her lips or she will be 'punished' further.

Seras laughed under her breath as she zipped through the woods. She easily dodged trees, roots that stuck out of the ground, bushes, and especially dry leaves that would give away her position. A giant smile had cracked the young woman's face. She felt so alive at the moment! She doesn't remember a time when she had _this much_ fun! And to think it was actually with Alucard and Sebastian! The girl didn't know how fast she was going or if she was running like a proper vampire, but she had to assume she was going pretty fast since there had been no sign of either elder creature yet.

The small blonde checked her surroundings carefully for her mentors, but didn't see any pale men anywhere. She furrowed her brows and reached out her senses further. Oddly enough, even her senses couldn't detect them. _Were they too far away?_ She quickly dismissed that thought. There was no way they could be lagging _that far_ behind. They had easily caught up to her earlier and she hadn't been going any faster than this pace. So, the only option she had left was that they were planning something.

Alucard and Sebastian must have hid their presence from her and locked her from their minds so she couldn't figure out their position. Seras continued to run while her blue irises searched the trees and other areas of the woods. When she really focused she could hear something in the distance. The girl held her breath and listened closer to decipher the sound. It sounded like a soft thump against the ground and…soft panting. She arched a brow and tried to listen even closer. That sounded like…an animal running on all fours.

The Draculina's eyes then widened when she heard howls that weren't far from her. She jumped and tried running faster. _Oh, no! Were they able to turn into animals?! She was in deep, deep shit if those madmen were hunting her as wolves!_ There was a vicious snarl behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and her instincts immediately told her that she was going to be attacked from behind. Acting on that instinct, Police Girl jumped and spun in mid-air to see her opponents.

Unfortunately, her attackers predicted her move and she was now right in the way of being pounced by two giant, black wolves. One wolf had dark crimson eyes that swirled with madness and his teeth and nails were bared. The other wolf had dark brown eyes that held mirth and mockery. Their forms were absolutely huge. Their heads would have come up to her waists if they had been standing next to her. Their paws were as big as her hands and their fur was pitch black, long, and shone in the moon's light.

"Sebastian?! Alucard?!" The girl cried out in bewilderment before their bodies knocked right into hers. Seras grunted when she landed on the ground and slowly rolled to a stop. She lay on her back and stared up at the stars in a dazed state. Her body ached and her head spun. "Damn," She groaned and raised a hand to rest it on her throbbing head. A dark figure came into her sight and she looked up to see that it was Sebastian still in his wolf form. "You didn't need to knock into me like that. Besides, I thought you hate dogs, why are you in this form?"

 ** _Wolves are different from mangy dogs. I think that they're elegant and predatory animals like a vampire._** He explained. The demon then inclined his head and pressed his cold nose against the girl's forehead. **_Quit your complaining. All we did was tackle you to the ground. Now, sit up and deal with the pain like a normal vampire._** Seras grumbled negatively and mocked the demon under her breath while she sat up straight. Her blue irises then flickered back to the two black wolves before her. For a split second there, she actually admired their dark beauty and intense gazes before averting her eyes with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Vampires are also able to turn into wolves?" She asked to break the awkward silence between them.

 ** _What do you think?_** Alucard asked coldly with a snicker. Seras lowered her head further and her blush darkened.

"So…I can…too?" She asked softly, fearing that her question was stupid and they would laugh at her. And they did laugh at her.

 ** _Of course, my dear! You are my Childe. My blood runs through your veins so you have been inherited the same powers as mine._** Alucard purred. He was very pleased to hear that Seras was curious about her powers and wanted to experiment just about all of them. Sebastian leaned over her form and pressed the side of his muzzle against her cheek as if he was whispering in her ear.

 ** _Do join us._** The demon whispered softly to her. A shudder traveled through the girl's body and her stomach coiled when not only hearing the words, but feeling the soft mass of fur against her skin. It was so cool and soft. Seras shifted her head to stare up at Sebastian's tall built wolf. Wolves had always been one of her most favorite animals. Their fur was thick and gorgeous. Their howls were deep and melodious. They traveled in packs and depended on each other just like her and her own team mates. And they had that freedom of running freely in the woods with the wind in their fur and no worries on their minds.

Seras reached out and ever so carefully placed a hand on Sebastian's muzzle. The demon stilled in her touch and narrowed his eyes on her almost dangerously. He was more than curious by her action and waited to see what else she would do. The girl looked like she was in a trance while she stared up at him with curious blue eyes and absently stroked his muzzle. Alucard's giant paws barely made a noise when he drifted towards the small blonde. He leaned his head down and gently nudged the side of her head with his nose to get her attention. The Draculina's eyes flickered to her Sire's and she snickered at the thought of Alucard actually being jealous. Her free hand reached up and caressed the fur around his jugular. The black creature's lids closed over fiery crimson eyes and he leaned more into her soft touch.

Sebastian's ears flattened against his head and he sighed through his nose when her hand stopped stroking his muzzle lovingly. He moved his head in closer towards hers. His warm, pink tongue slipped out and lapped at her throat. Seras gasped lowly and looked back at the other black wolf. His warm breath wafted across her skin making her shudder and for more feelings to rise up inside of her. A wolfish grin appeared on Alucard's face when he saw the reaction they got from his Childe. He leaned down further and also lapped slowly and sensually against her throat.

Seras' whole body stiffened and her eyes were wide as she stared off into the distance. Her sex was driving her mad while it continued to tingle and become all the more sensitive. She just couldn't help, but imagine if their warm mouths and tongues were lapping at something else on her. _Oh, God! Why was she getting turned on by this?! They were wolves! Wasn't this bestiality or something?!_

 ** _W_** **e** ** _are your mates, Seras. It's only natural that you would be attracted to us in any form we were in._** Sebastian whispered while he pressed one of his paws against her inner thigh inches away from her sex. The tips of his talons gently dug into her skin, but were careful not to tear it.

 ** _You're inner beast cries out for us, does she not?_** Alucard asked. Something inside of Seras was writhing and _wanting_ to get out. The little vampire tried her best though to keep that beast contained. The elder vampire lapped harder against his bride's throat and he raised a paw to press against her stomach. He tried pushing her back onto the ground, but she refused to move for him. The wolf growled lowly in warning, but she still refused. He was rock hard for the small female and wanted to relieve himself.

Alucard's ears flattened to his head and he growled lowly again in frustration. He knew that Seras would be very displeased if he forced himself upon her, especially in this form. So, he had no other choice, but to stoop to the ground. He roughly thrust his aching cock against the ground and growled softly in need. Fortunately for him, he was now eye level with Seras' chest. Another wolfish grin flashed across his face and he leaned in.

Seras cried out when she felt a warm wet mouth and sharp incisors on her breast. The girl immediately looked down to see that Alucard had his mouth open wide enough to fit just about her whole damn breast in his monstrous mouth! _What in the hell?!_ Seras panicked. The look of amusement only grew in his crimson orbs. He released her breast from his mouth and instead licked hard over where the fabric outlined her nipple. A dark blush spread across the small blonde's face and she sputtered things under her breath.

 ** _Join us,_** Sebastian whispered again to her in a voice like silk. Seras fisted their fur and trembled.

"I don't know how." She whispered in a shaky voice.

 ** _Close your eyes and release that beast that writhes inside of you; she will know what to do._** The demon explained to her. Seras released a sigh of breath before she closed her eyes. That beast inside of her fought, cried, and screamed until Seras finally gave up trying to hold her back. The beast came roaring out feeling triumphant that she was finally released from that imprisonment for the first time since she has been created. Seras' eyes flew open to reveal a deep dark crimson before she morphed into her wolf form.

The fresh female wolf just barely reached the males' shoulders. In fact, if it wasn't for her ears, she wouldn't have reached their shoulders at all. Alucard and Sebastian pulled back their heads to admire their mate in her new form. She was smaller than them, but still well-built to fight off any predators. She had big, dark blue eyes that glowed in the darkness and pierced them. Her white fur glistened in the moon's light and made her look all the more glorious and untouchable. Sebastian snickered and stood up on all fours so he towered over the small wolf.

He descended his head and rubbed his muzzle over hers. He rubbed upwards and then licked one of her ears. Her ear twitched and she shook her head. A low growl came from the white wolf and then she was attacking her elder. Seras pounced and tackled Sebastian to the ground like they did her. The small wolf's tail wagged in excitement when she pinned the demon to the ground with her paws. The black wolf gasped lowly in her head and stared up at her with wide brown eyes. She then growled softly and gently nibbled on his jugular.

Alucard licked his chops and gave one last hard thrust against the ground before he rose to his feet. The black wolf gave a loud snarl to assert his dominance and gain her attention. He then raced at his mate and tackled her off of Sebastian. The white wolf yipped when she landed on her side with the giant black wolf right on top of her. Alucard's inner beast purred and a look of madness appeared in his eyes when he found the small female beneath him, right where she belonged. His inner beast wanted him to yank her up by the scruff of the neck with his teeth and then take her.

He was very tempted to do that until Seras pulled back her head and stared up at him with those innocent, dark blue eyes. His eyes narrowed dangerously on her while his cock throbbed in need for her wet warmth. Alucard bared his teeth and growled lowly before he willingly stepped back off of his Childe. He gave a loud bark causing Seras to wince and flatten her ears to her head.

 ** _Run!_** He snarled at her. Alucard was more than surprised when he saw Seras' tail wag again in excitement. She hopped to her feet, but instead of running she pounced. She pushed her Sire on the ground and gently dug her black talons into his shoulders to keep him in place.

 ** _You run!_** She laughed playfully and then licked the side of his muzzle. Alucard whimpered and his hips twitched when their position only made his cock ache more. Her body felt splendid against his, especially with her cool thick fur rubbing against his aroused flesh. He was desperate to fuck his mate right now.

 ** _Seras!_** He growled lowly and closed his eyes. He focused on her warm mouth as she continued licking him. Her warm breaths occasionally disturbed his fur, but only add on more to his pleasure. She nuzzled the side of his face with soft growls and nipped at the fur on the nape of his neck. Her tongue then slipped out and lapped against his jugular. That's when Alucard completely lost it. He bared his teeth with a whimper when his hot sperm shot out and splashed Seras' fur. The white wolf jumped back in surprise and stared down at his softening cock with wide shocked eyes. Alucard cackled in his Childe's mind and rolled over onto his feet. He stared up at her with dark crimson eyes and a wolfish grin on his face.

 ** _I had told you to run, Police Girl. You have nobody else to blame, but yourself._** He purred silkily. His brows then rose mockingly. **_Unless, that's what you had wanted to happen?_** If she had been human, the girl would be blushing furiously at the moment. She lowered her head and took several steps back. Alucard rose to his feet and the black wolves advanced on her. **_Is our Victoria a dirty girl?_**

 ** _Alucard,_** Seras whispered and stopped trying to back away from them since she already knew that she wouldn't be able to escape them.

 ** _Did you want us to make you come?_** Alucard asked and stared deeply into his Childe's eyes.

 ** _Do you want us to make you whimper and howl?_** Sebastian snickered. Seras' ears perked up when hearing that and then she completely froze. The elder creatures chuckled at the little vampire.

 ** _No, not yet._** The elder vampire spoke softly. **_First, your lessons and then you shall receive pleasure._** Seras couldn't find her voice, or in fact, find it in herself to tell them 'no'. In this moment, Seras wanted nothing more but to actually submit to them. _Why?_ Something was changing inside of her; her mind, her feelings? What? But she was starting to see the elder creatures differently. That anger she had felt was vacant at the moment and she had to wonder where it had all gone.

Was it because she was having so much fun with them that her feelings had softened a bit? Would she later feel that anger towards them again? Maybe it was her beast. Maybe because she had released her beast that she had truly felt connected to the elder creatures for the first time. Seras came from her thoughts when Alucard and Sebastian suddenly moved. She blinked a few times before she realized that the black wolves were running _away_ from her. Seras furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side while she watched after them.

 ** _Let's see if you can keep up, Childe._** Alucard purred in her mind. The white wolf's eyes then became wide and she jumped a foot before chasing after the elder creatures. She was already so far behind so it was really going to be difficult catching up to them. The Draculina was surprised to find how easy it was to run on all fours. For some reason she thought it would be difficult, but it was as easy as walking on two legs for her. Her blue irises narrowed on the black wolves that were further ahead. A wolfish grin similar to Alucard's appeared on her face.

Her paws ate up the distance between her and the males. With each step her paws barely made a sound; she was like lightening on her feet. The wind blew through her fur just like how she always imagined how it felt for wolves. A soft purr came from her inner beast and then she helped her increase her speed. She kept telling herself that she _wanted_ to catch up to them. That she _needed_ to outrun them. And then something suddenly switched on inside of her like a light switch. Her eyes became a dark crimson and she was moving blindingly fast through the woods as if it was nothing. Seras bared her teeth and growled softly when she was finally at their heels. Alucard and Sebastian swiftly turned their heads to stare back her. Both looked bewildered to see that she was there.

 ** _She figured it out quickly._** Sebastian spoke privately to Alucard. The elder vampire flashed a wolfish grin.

 ** _Of course she did._** Alucard purred softly. **_Now, let's see if she can run like a proper vampire._** Seras' eyes widened and her ears flattened to her head when Alucard and Sebastian suddenly returned to their human forms. This didn't stop the two from breaking their pace and they ran further ahead. The white wolf huffed in annoyance and then also returned to her human form. Once returning to her natural form her speed also increased like theirs. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head when everything was passing her in such a blur. No, _she_ was passing everything in a blur! A wide smile cracked her face and she laughed in amazement.

Alucard and Sebastian came into her view and she was running beside them within a second. Pride shone in the elder creatures' eyes. Before the little vampire could outrun them, they both reached out and wrapped their arms around the girl. Seras nearly fell when they stopped her so suddenly, but landed straight into their arms. She opened her mouth to question them, but they both started kissing her neck and the side of her face. The small blonde gasped lowly and unknowingly pulled her head back further so they had more access to her flesh.

"You've done well, Childe." Alucard praised her and then he pushed her small form into the trunk of a tree so they could continue their advances on her. The demon grasped her wrists tightly and pinned her hands above her head without having to take his lips from her skin. He moaned softly while his mouth savored every inch of that warm flesh. A moan escaped the girl's lips when he gently nibbled the nape of her neck. The elder vampire reached down and started unbuttoning her blouse, but that's when Seras woke from her blissful state.

"Alucard!" Seras shouted and her eyes flew open wide. She wanted to smack his hands away, but the demon was still keeping her hands pinned to the tree. "No!" She shouted and tried breaking free from their grasps even though their kisses were driving her wild. It tore at her insides pleasurably and made her sex quiver in anticipation. She turned her head away when a dark blush spread across her face. "This is going too fast! I'm not ready for this!" Alucard then grasped his Childe's chin tightly and made her look back up at him. Before she could utter another word, he swooped in and claimed her lips as his own.

Seras' body stiffened against the trunk of the tree and she whimpered softly in his mouth. As soon as their lips had met everything had fallen into place like Alucard had ever wanted. Seras let her lids close over her eyes and she leaned up more to get more of his lips. The passion seared between the two. His grasp on her chin tightened and he devoured her lips like a starving man who hasn't eaten in weeks. His orbs burned darkly and he growled softly while tasting his Childe. It was so much stronger than how he imagined. Even he wasn't able to control his actions at the moment.

Alucard kissed Seras deeply and fervently. One of his hands slipped into her open blouse and cupped one of her ample breast. The elder vampire froze when the little vampire bowed into him and moaned in his mouth. His eyes searched her face before he continued kissing her again. His hand burned right through the fabric and seared her skin. Seras continued to whimper into his mouth and absently rub her aching flesh against his hand that was cupped so graciously around her breast. The little vampire shifted her head and tried kissing her Sire deeper. Alucard growled lowly in approval and pushed her back against the tree roughly to kiss her deeply like she wanted.

Sebastian was able to release Seras' hands without her moving them on him. He smirked while he leaned back in and kissed over her exposed throat. His hands slid down her luscious form and pushed open her blouse so it fell around her shoulders. The demon then swiftly pulled off his gloves and dropped them in the dirt below so he could touch his bride's skin with his bare hands.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered softly against her flesh. He placed his hands on her shoulders and traced down her delicate skin with his fingertips. "Such radiant beauty," He continued on and then pulled back his head. His red irises flickered to his mate's face to see that she was still kissing Alucard. His looked darkened with hunger. "I can't wait to see your pale flesh stained in blood." This drew the elder vampire from the passionate kiss.

The No Life King's lips made a soft smacking noise when he pulled them away from Seras'. The small blonde remained on the tips of her toes with her hands over her head. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly as she savored the kiss she had shared with her mate. Alucard growled lowly as he wrapped an arm around Seras' waist possessively and roughly pulled her against his large form. With his other hand he reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair. Without any warnings, Alucard craned her head back so her throat was arched up in offering to him and then he bit deeply into the exposed flesh.

Seras whimpered in surprise and arched up more into him. Even as her blood was being sucked, she still remained in that blissful state the kiss had left her in. The girl moaned softly and reached up to tangle her fingers in her lover's hair. Alucard growled softly and tried pulling her even closer. A devious smirk appeared on Sebastian's face while he watched the dazed little vampire. He eyed those soft pink lips that were swollen from Alucard's abuse. He wanted to experience the same drug state the vampires were in. He wanted to give that same pleasure to his little mate and feed off of that pleasure.

Sebastian grasped the girl's wrist tightly and pulled her from the elder vampire's arms. Alucard snarled under his breath and bared his fangs in annoyance. The demon didn't mind him as he wrapped his arms around the small blonde and held her to his body. The elder vampire scowled at the demon, but let the matter slide since he too was Seras' mate and wanted her attention. The No Life King wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaned over her small form, and bit back into her bleeding throat.

The demon caressed the girl's face with his fingertips and purred softly while he admired her beauty. Her eyes were still closed and there was a faint blush on her cheeks. Her lips were parted as she took small breaths of air. Sebastian's smirk widened while he curled his fingers around her chin and tilted her head up a little more. Seras finally opened her eyes and stared up at the dark haired creature with glassy blue orbs.

"Sebastian," The little vampire whispered and then reached up a hand to cup his cheek. His irises became thin slits and he purred louder in contentment. Seras closed her eyes before they both leaned in and their lips met. As soon as Sebastian felt the pressure of her lips upon his something awoke inside of him. His embrace tightened and he moaned softly while trying to pull her closer. Seras whimpered and grasped the back of his neck. She tried deepening their kiss, but couldn't stand up on her tip toes since both males held her in place. Sebastian leaned down closer towards her so she had more access and kissed his bride deeply.

Their hearts pounded hard in their chests and their skin burned from the other's touch. The demon pressed the bulge in his pants against Seras' lower stomach. He grinds and gently thrust against her to relieve himself. Seras moaned out to him and dug her nails into the back of his neck. Sebastian moans in response and then forced his tongue into her mouth. He cupped the back of her head and kept her lips pinned to his without any means of escape. Seras didn't even try to stop him. The blush on her cheeks darkened when his tongue slid over hers and explored her mouth.

She whimpered and moved her tongue curiously with his. God, the feeling was so sensual and drove them both mad. With his other hand, Sebastian reached down and slid his pale hand under her skirt and into her panties. Seras jumped in their arms when she suddenly felt those warm skillful fingers on her sensitive clit. She cried out in his mouth and tried grinding down on his fingers to get them going. Sebastian snickered and stroked over her pink wet flesh like she wanted.

 ** _Sebastian,_** She whispered his name. The demon held her tighter when hearing her say his name like that. He wanted to hear it again and again from her. He slipped his tongue out of her mouth. Seras gasped in the cool air and panted softly. He didn't give her much time before his lips enveloped hers again.

 ** _Say it again,_** He ordered her softly and grinded his hips more. Seras cracked open her eyes to stare up into his. **_Say my name again,_** He whispered. A spark appeared in the girl's eyes and she moaned out to him.

 ** _Sebastian,_** She repeated, but ever so innocently this time. **_Darling, my love, my dark knight,_** Sebastian fisted her hair and kissed her even harder.

 ** _Your dark knight,_** He whispered. **_I'll always be there to protect and guide you, my lady._**

 ** _Now, say my name._** Seras whispered with a small playful smile. Sebastian snickered and thrust his fingers faster against her clit making her bow into him.

 ** _Seras,_** The demon whispered her name softly.

 ** _Again,_** She whispered groggily and her eyelids became heavy. She closed them and started to respond less to Sebastian's warm kisses.

 ** _Seras,_** He whispered again. **_Dear, luv, my dark angel,_** He whispered endearments. His cock twitched in his pants and he groaned in need. He raised Seras a little off the ground so she was standing on her tip toes and kissed her harder. He grinded his aching cock against her stomach and rubbed frantically against her clit. **_I'm nearly there, Seras._** Sebastian groaned softly in her mind.

 ** _Nearly where?_** Seras whispered, sounding like a drunk. The demon wasn't able to laugh at her innocence or stupidity. His balls tightened and he moaned in her mouth when his sperm shot out into his pants. His grasp on Seras tightened for a long few seconds until his body started to calm from the orgasm. Sebastian slowly stopped kissing her and pulled back away from her swollen lips. A thin string of saliva was connected between their moist lips and broke when he pulled far enough away.

The demon loosened his hold on the girl, but she ended up falling forward causing Alucard to release her completely. Sebastian quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and caught her before she could knock right into him or fall to the ground. The No Life King purred softly while he leaned down and licked the blood that wept from his bite wound on her throat. Sebastian clucked his tongue when he realized that the elder vampire must have taken too much of her blood. She was so weak that she couldn't even stand on her own.

"Sebastian," Seras groaned and then fisted his shirt. The demon glanced back down at the girl to see her cheeks burn a bright red. Her body trembled against his and she cried out softly in his chest. His eyes widened when he realized that she had just climaxed. His fingers were still pressed against her clit, but had stopped moving. He swiftly removed his hand from her panties and felt slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten his hand was placed there for a few seconds. The girl then firmly shut her eyes with soft pants and leaned more into the demon. He wrapped his arms around her and supported all of her weight.

"Very well," Alucard purred softly with a sick grin on his face. He stroked his Childe's head full of blonde locks. "Sleep for now and regain your strength. But remember, Victoria, that as soon as you wake, you are ours. We intend to take you, fuck you, ravish you; whatever you wish to call it." The elder vampire snickered. "And now that you know how strong a connection mates have, you know that there's no stopping it. You are ours forever, my dear Seras." The little vampire then blacked out.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	3. Now and Forever

**Good Evening,**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **The Quiet Game**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Now and Forever**

Sebastian clucked his tongue at the irresponsible girl. He grasped one of her arms and wrapped an arm around her lower back.

"Now, what kind of prey falls asleep while being hunted by hungry predators?" The demon spoke while pulling the small female up against him so he could feel every inch of her body.

"She no longer feels that she has to fight-or-flight when in our presence anymore." Alucard purred and then combed his fingers through her hair. A menacing smirk spread across Sebastian's pale face and a dark hunger appeared in both of their eyes. The demon leaned down closer towards her and pressed his lips against his mate's. Seras whimpered in his mouth and her body bowed into his. He closed his eyes and gave a breathy, sexy moan that would have made Seras melt if she had heard it. The Draculina cracked open her crimson eyes a little to stare up into Sebastian's brown orbs. The demon pulled away from her luscious lips to flash a seductive smirk towards his girl.

"I'm sorry, my sleepy angel, but your lips are to die for." He purred to her. The tired blonde gazed up at him for a long several seconds before she shifted in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his tall form.

"Se-bas-tian," Seras whispered. Sebastian snickered and was about to scoop her up into his arms so she can rest, but she continued on. "Kiss…me." His eyes widened from her request. Before he could accommodate to her wishes, the little vampire grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down into another searing kiss. The demon remained standing there dumbfounded with his eyes wide in his head. He couldn't believe that Seras was actually kissing him willingly. But he could explicitly feel her lips moving gently over his making his whole body burn with passion. His arms automatically tightened around her small gorgeous form and he shifted his head to deepen their kiss.

 ** _My mate,_** Sebastian whispered to her. He felt her lips pull back into a smile from his comment. Her fingers tangled in his hair and tugged on his locks in a way that made him go a little wild inside. He hadn't even known that had been a sweet spot for him. The demon unintentionally dug his fingers into her soft waist and growled softly into her mouth. He tried pulling her closer, but she slowly released him from that sweet trance when her lips left his to the cold air.

Sebastian cracked open his eyes to gaze down at his small bride. Seras had her face buried in his chest from the exhaustion of blood loss. But he was still able to make out the curl of her lips that formed a warm smile and the dark blush that graced her pale cheeks. The dark haired male smiled softly and purred out to his mate while he stroked over the visible blush with the tips of his fingers. He leaned his head down and rested it on the top of her head. His dark locks of hair mingled and entwined with her golden locks.

Sebastian never wanted to let this small creature go again. For the rest of eternity she will be at his side and be comforted in his arms. Seras was _his_. And it was about time they set claim to the girl so she knew just who she belonged to. A malicious smirk spread across his pale face before he scooped Seras up into his arms bridal style. The little vampire gasped lowly and her crimson orbs flickered upwards toward his face. And that's when she felt it. The beast inside of her writhed and started to snarl inside of her in hunger. The small blonde froze in his arms and her eyes slowly drifted towards the demon's pale throat that peeked out above the black collar of his shirt.

Seras started to breathe heavily when her new fangs started to pain and tingle inside of her mouth. Her stomach growled softly, but that didn't reveal the true pain she was feeling. It felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach or as if an animal was trying to tear through her to get to the surface and be freed from its imprisonment. The beast sniffed out the blood causing Seras to hold her breath when she smelled the most intoxicating scent she had ever encountered. _Was that…Sebastian's blood?_ Seras wondered to herself.

Alucard and Sebastian grinned down at the girl who was lost in a trance. She hasn't had a proper meal since becoming a vampire and was now slowly going through a blood lust while her inner beast whispered into her ear to devour Sebastian's blood. Her crimson orbs simmered with hunger and were glued to the demon's throat. She was frozen in time with her mouth slack open. They could see her fangs, which ever so desperately wanted to be buried deeply into something warm and refreshing, sticking out beneath her upper lip. Alucard's grin showed off his bright, sharp incisors before he came forward and tangled his fingers into his Childe's hair.

"Seras," He spoke her name. But he might as well have been talking to a brick wall since the girl didn't acknowledge him nor show any signs that she had even heard him. "Seras," The elder vampire repeated, but louder than before. As soon as the little vampire broke from her trance her eyes flickered back to her bright blue irises and she gasped lowly. Seras then shifted her head to stare up at her Sire.

"Master, Alucard," She whispered.

"You have lost a great amount of blood, Childe. You should either be resting or drinking blood to regain your strength." Alucard spoke softly and then his grin widened further. Seras' blood ran cold when she saw the sickening grin that gave her a perfect view of every razor sharp tooth in his mouth. She felt like prey in that moment and waited for Alucard to pounce her so he could steal even more of her blood. "Which will you choose to do, Seras?" Alucard purred and then his gaze drifted from hers. Seras followed his eyes to find that he was staring at Sebastian.

Her eyes automatically flickered back to the demon's throat when she remembered that horrid stomach pain that unfortunately returned when he reminded her of her hunger. Her eyes swirled into that dark crimson abyss again and she gulped. Her throat seared with a burning pain as if she had just swallowed hot coals. Sebastian stared down at her from the corner of his eye while he purposely tilted his head to the side to reveal more skin. Seras' eyes narrowed almost dangerously on the visible blue veins that were just begging to be introduced and punctured by her fangs.

Alucard gently pushed her head forward to encourage his fledgling to drink the blood that was before her. And then she lost herself. A dark menacing look appeared in her eyes and a low growl broke passed her lips. The Draculina lunged forward to taste the demon's blood. But just when her lips brushed over that warm flesh their setting and position changed. Seras' eyes widened and she gasped when she found that she was back in her room being pinned to her mattress by Sebastian. The demon was seated lightly on her waist and her hands were pinned above her head. The demon flashed a devious smirk that silently told her that things were going to drastically change between them.

To calm his petrified mate, Sebastian leaned down and captured her lips in a hard ravenous kiss. The small blonde closed her eyes tightly and whimpered in his mouth. Her hands clenched into fists beneath his and her beast cried out to her to enrapture her male. The demon traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Both creatures were surprised when Seras gave a heated moan. The sexy little moan from his mate made Sebastian go completely hard. His cock rose uncomfortably in his pants and he groaned in need.

Sebastian released her hands in order to grab her thighs and force his way between her beautiful legs. The demon kissed her harder and moaned when he rubbed his aching cock against her warm damp panties. The dark haired male once more licked her bottom lip, asking silently if they could take their intimacy further. Seras willingly opened her mouth and allowed the demon to explore it with his warm wet muscle. The girl moaned again as their tongues danced and played with each other. The demon cupped the side of her face and stroked her soft flesh.

He loved kissing his mate; one of the reasons because he loved the taste of her. He loved the way she completely submitted herself to them and was writhing beneath him from pure pleasure. He loved that he could make his mate feel this way. Sebastian opened his eyes to watch the sexy little blonde beneath him. She fisted the sheets above her head and raised her hips in time with his. He pulled himself from her luscious lips with a devilish smirk on his handsome face.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered her name. Seras whimpered as he continued to grind against her sensitive sex. The demon reached up and started to undo a few of his buttons. He then pulled back the black fabric so his throat was bare for her. "Seras," He whispered again and then flipped them over on the bed so she was now on top of him. Before the small blonde could fully register the change in their position, Sebastian grasped the back of her neck and forced her down closer to him until her lips were pressed against his throat.

Seras gasped lowly when she felt the warm flesh against her cool lips. She instantly felt the blood rushing through those veins beneath that glorious pale skin. Her inner beast snarled in hunger. The Draculina trembled while her tongue slipped out to lap at his throat. Sebastian moaned softly and wrapped his arms around her small form, keeping every inch of her pressed against him.

"Seras, my pet, feast until your heart's content." The demon purred to her softly. A big hand landed gently on the top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Drink, Childe." Alucard ordered her in a hypnotic voice. Seras tried pushing the demon's head up more with her nose so she had complete access to his throat. Sebastian snickered and pulled his head back for her so his throat was arched up in offering to the hungry little monster on top of him. The girl opened her mouth up wide to show off her baby fangs. Her fangs were screaming in pain as if someone was pulling them out with a pair of pliers. They needed to be comforted by something soft and warm; they needed to be buried in something _now._ "That beast will continue to fight you until you drink. Now, drink, my queen." Alucard ordered her once more. This time Seras obeyed. The girl sunk her fangs deep into the demon's exposed throat. The dark haired male stiffened beneath her, bewildered that she had actually done it. A moan then escaped his lips. Sebastian's blood ran over her tongue and down her throat. The warm blood immediately extinguished that fire in her throat and made her relax more in her mate's arms. A wide grin spread across the elder vampire's face. He was more than proud that his Childe was feeding like a proper vampire.

"Good girl," Alucard whispered. Seras purred and allowed her lashes to close over her red gaze. She felt so languid in that moment. The blood was affecting her in a way she didn't understand. She has _never_ felt so calm in her life before. She didn't ever want to come down from this new high. The little vampire tangled her fingers in his soft locks of hair and fisted his black shirt with her other hand.

 ** _Sebastian,_** Seras whispered his name mentally. When hearing his name being whispered in her sweet voice, his embrace around her tightened. Her sex repeatedly quivered and her breasts ached in such a delicious way. Her nipples were tight and poked at the demon's chest. They cried out for attention, wanting to be tugged, twisted, and sucked. She couldn't help, but remember last night when Sebastian played with her body in that way.

She was desperate for another moment like that, but had another idea in mind. _She knew how it felt to be pleasured orally, but how did it feel to pleasure a man that way?_ A smirk played out on her lips. _How good would it feel for Sebastian? How much would he enjoy having her warm mouth down there?_ The demon smirked when he heard her thoughts. His eyes swirled a bright red and then he was moving. He wrenched Seras off of him and sat up into a sitting position. The girl stared at the demon with wide frightened eyes as she straddled his lap. Sebastian then curled his fingers around her chin so she wouldn't look away from him.

"Such thoughts will get you into trouble, my darling." The demon purred. If possible her eyes became wide as dish plates and she gasped with a light blush on her cheeks. Sebastian chuckled softly before he pushed the little vampire off of him and onto her knees before him. Seras continued to stare up at him so innocently confused with her mouth gaping open. The demon reached down and started to unhook his pants.

The Draculina licked her lips nervously and looked down just in time to see his hard cock for the first time. The organ before her was quite long, at least five or six inches, and was as thick as a lead pipe. The little vampire made an odd noise before tilting her head back to look at Sebastian. His smirk was so wide and devious that it chilled her to the bone. Seras shuddered and blushed furiously while lowering her head to avoid eye contact. The demon reached out and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"There's nothing to fear, my little mate." Sebastian spoke in a sinister voice.

"Se-" Seras started, but then he was gently pushing her head forward closer to his erection. Her crimson irises flickered back to it and she whimpered softly. The Draculina quickly closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the forbidden act she was about to do. And hopefully her parents weren't watching her from Heaven right now. Seras' entire face became a dark shade of red. She reached up to grasp something and ended up fisting Sebastian's pant leg.

Her small form trembled as she was led closer to him ever so slowly. He was teasing her and she knew it. He liked watching her squirm while she slowly lost her innocence. And then her lips were pressed against something hot and soft, but hard at the same time. It felt like she was kissing an actual lead pipe that was bound in perfect pale skin. Seras suddenly froze. She was unable to believe what she was doing…or was about to do. Her nose wrinkled when she smelled his pre-cum. Sebastian tugged on her locks of hair.

"Open your mouth," The demon ordered her in a purr. Once more she gulped and then slowly opened her mouth like she was told. Sebastian purred while he stroked her locks of hair lovingly. He then reached down and gasped his aching cock. He purposely coated her soft pink lips with his pre-cum. His red irises swirled in hunger as he gave his next order. "Taste me," He whispered heatedly to her. Seras shuddered when hearing those words leave his lips. _Was he serious? He wanted her to…_ _taste_ _him?_

"Do it," Sebastian ordered her harshly. The girl winced at the severity in his voice. She didn't want to know what he would do to her if she disobeyed any of his orders. The small blonde's tongue slipped out of her mouth and she licked over her lips. Seras immediately tasted something equivalent to salty milk. Her brows drew together and her blush deepened before she cleaned her lips of the rest of his pre-cum. She was ashamed to admit that she _liked_ the taste of him.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, my pet. I _enjoyed_ eating you out last night. Your taste was divine." Sebastian practically moaned and gave her a heated gaze that made her stomach tighten pleasantly. "Would you care for another taste?" He asked in a whisper and stared down at her through lowered lashes. Before she could answer he gently pulled her head forward until her lips were parted around the head of his cock.

"Swirl your tongue." He instructed her. Seras furrowed her brows, but listened and swirled her tongue to tease his leaking head. Sebastian bit deeply into his bottom lip and groaned in pleasure. He then fisted her hair tightly to try and prevent him from thrusting all the way into her mouth and down her tight, hot throat…though how tempting that sounded. Oh, and the way she would squirm beneath him as he fucked that little mouth of hers roughly. Just the thought of her cries of distress, pain, and pleasure drove him wild.

The dark haired male then couldn't control himself any longer with those thoughts swarming around in his head. Sebastian roughly pulled her head forward while he thrust the rest of his cock into her gaping mouth. Seras' eyes widened in bewilderment when she was suddenly deep-throating the gigantic male. She whimpered around his cock while her saliva dripped down her chin and she fisted more of his pants.

 ** _Sebastian!_** She cried out in his mind. The demon only smirked down at her while pure pleasure washed over him. Her mouth felt absolutely amazing around his aching cock. He moaned out to the small blonde and pulled out only to slam back in. The girl gagged, but he refused to pull out or allow her to adjust. Seras' eyes swirled a dark crimson in pure fury and slight arousal from the hard fucking. **_Sebastian!_** The Draculina barked his name this time. **_I swear to God that if you keep this up I will never give you oral again! This is my first time damn it and you will go at my pace or I'll bite the damn thing off!_**

The girl's head drew back in disbelief when the male actually moaned at the threat she gave. _Did that thought honestly arouse him?!_ Sebastian willingly released her from his death grip. Seras pulled back her head until his cock slipped out of her mouth. She then breathed in the cool air and rubbed over her sore throat.

"We love pain, Seras." Alucard purred before he sat down next to Sebastian on the bed. The bulge in his pants was very noticeable and she just couldn't look away from it. And then his words hit her. She arched a brow and glanced up at Alucard's face.

"Pain?" She repeated. "You guys get off on pain?...But how? How could you possibly find that pleasurable?" Sebastian placed two fingers beneath her chin and tilted her head back until she was staring up at him.

"If you want we could give you a lesson and show you how we find it pleasurable." The demon whispered to her. Seras' face paled and she shook her head frantically.

"No, thank you!" She exclaimed. Alucard and Sebastian chuckled at their bride.

"Eventually we will show you that pleasure, Seras." The elder vampire purred. "But you're still young and stuck in your human ways. We'll wait until you're older. In the meantime, we'll teach you how we like to be pleasured." The Draculina lowered her head.

"I don't want to purposely hurt either of you though." She whispered meekly.

"Even after all we've done to you?" Sebastian provoked her. Seras frowned, turned her head away, and tried to ignore them. The demon cackled softly and brushed his fingertips down her pale cheek causing her to shudder in response. "We took your mortality and dignity." Sebastian reached down further and slipped his hand beneath her skirt to stroke the demonic seal on her inner thigh. Seras jumped when he touched her there, but continued to ignore them.

"We've branded and punished you." He continued on. His lips curled into a cruel smirk before he pressed his fingertips against her damp panties and dug around until he found her clit. Seras stiffened when he put pressure on her small engorged clit. The little vampire bit down hard on her tongue to keep from moaning or writhing from his touch. "And now we're planning to steal your innocence." Alucard grasped her chin and turned her head sharply so she was looking back up at them. Seras grunted from the twinge of pain and tried breaking her chin free from his cruel grasp, but there was no escaping.

She stopped her struggling and glared up at her beloved tormentors. Even though they were making her blood boil, she couldn't also help but feel raw lust for the both of them. What was wrong with her? Why did she like being possessed by them? Why did she like the idea of them dominating her? Since becoming a vampire she has been thinking and feeling differently. Ever since that damn beast awoke inside of her that night in Cheddar, she's been changing slowly. Her darker sexual needs and lust were starting to surface. Her eyes burned a dark crimson in anger and lust while she glowered up at the men she hated and loved.

"Hate? Oh no, dear Childe. You do not hate us. If you did then you wouldn't still be here." Alucard purred with a wide grin. "You would still be trying to escape. You wouldn't be here kneeled in front of us about to do sexual acts with that little mouth of yours." Seras blushed furiously, but continued to glare at them to hide her true feelings. "You are unaware of how we truly make you feel, Seras." Suddenly Alucard's grin fell and tenderness appeared in his eyes while staring down at her.

He remembered that bright child from her memories that he absorbed that night in Cheddar. Her blue irises sparkled and she always smiled brightly until her parents' death. After that she cut herself off from the rest of the world. The life drained from her eyes, she stopped talking, and only confronted people when she was being bullied for being 'different'. How could she not see that she felt connected to them and loved them because they were all three the same? He released her chin and instead cupped her cheek lovingly.

"We're bringing life into those eyes again." Alucard noted out loud to himself. Seras gasped lowly and the anger left her gaze. She stared up at her master with a look in her eyes that were both forlorn and surprised. Alucard's thumb brushed over her cheek while they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "We are sadistic beings and have treated you cruelly, and yet you remain and actually feel love towards us." Seras then spoke the words when she finally realized something.

"I see the good in the both of you." Seras whispered and then cupped Alucard's hand that still stroked her cheek. She leaned more into his touch with a soft purr. Alucard and Sebastian's eyes became wide when she said that to them. They instantly remembered the conversation she had with Walter and that the butler had told their bride about their 'good' side. "I don't think either of you have noticed the way you've been treating me. Yes, at times you both can be…mean, but you guys are tender and loving. You have warmth in your eyes when looking at me. You give me pet names and constantly embrace me. You make me smile and laugh, something nobody had ever been able to do since I was a little girl."

"Maybe you guys don't know it, but _I_ know that you guys love me." Seras then sighed, but gave them a soft smile. "I know that you guys think that I'm weak and…foolish, and you'll look down upon me until I'm considered worthy, or whatever, to become your mate. But through the struggle of it all, I think that…we'll be okay in the end. Does that make any sense?" Alucard and Sebastian continued to stare down at the small blonde in astonishment. Not only was she fully accepting them, but she had practically admitted that she loved them.

The elder vampire combed his fingers through her hair causing the little vampire to smile brightly. He then leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Seras whimpered and instantly kissed her elder back. Both vampires became lost in the kiss again. Alucard cupped her face and tried bringing her closer to him. He moaned softly and shifted his head to deepen their passionate kiss. Seras closed her eyes and her hands automatically shot up to cup Alucard's face. She gently dug her nails into his cheeks. The elder vampire reacted to that by cupping one of her hands and forcing her to dig her nails further into his cheek until the skin broke.

Blood welled up beneath her fingernails and trailed down his pale face. Alucard groaned in pleasure and then purposely dragged her nails down his face so she left behind five long claw marks. Seras broke away from the kiss and cracked open her eyes to see the damage she had done to one of her males. Her look softened and she gently brushed her fingertips over the wound. Alucard grinned down at the small blonde while she checked his injuries. He could see the pain in her eyes when she actually believed that she had hurt him. Finally, Seras made eye contact with him, but ignored the look of glee and pleasure in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as if it had been her fault when in fact it was he who did it to himself.

"Why?" He asked with a snicker. "I get a thrill from it, my dear." Seras blinked stupidly at him for several long seconds. Her eyes repeatedly flickered to the bloody wound on his cheek to his eyes and then back again. And then her eyes drifted downwards where the bulge was getting bigger in his pants. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked back up at him.

"You really get pleasure from that?" She asked in bewilderment. Alucard lightly shook his head at his small mate. How many times must they tell her that they liked it when she inflicted pain onto them?

"Yes," The elder vampire purred and stroked over her cheek. Seras pursed her lips and she glanced back at his wound. She stared at it for another long few seconds while a million questions swarmed in her head. _Why did they find it pleasurable? Was it because they were dark sadistic beings? Was it because they were inhuman? Did they have this sort of thrill when they were human? Now that she was a vampire would she get a thrill from it?_ Seras stared up at her Sire who arched a brow at her thoughts. He would be enthralled if Seras loved pain like them. But she was still so young and new to this life, and he didn't want to hurt her if she wasn't going to find it pleasurable. But how will they ever know that she liked pain if they don't test it? He drew his brows together in consideration and gave her a small grin.

"I…want…to know that…pleasure. I want to know what you guys feel when I bring you…pain." Seras whispered and then lowered her head. Both elder creatures perked up to this when hearing the words out loud. The dark haired males glanced at each other and silently debated on whether or not they should inflict pain on their small mate. Alucard was still on the fence of the situation while Sebastian was more than eager to do it. Finally the two made up their minds and looked back at their mate.

"Very well, Childe." Alucard spoke softly. Seras sat up a little and prepared herself for what they were going to do to her. She licked her lips nervously and bit down hard on her bottom lip. The elder vampire sighed through his nose when he saw the hesitation in her body. The girl was starting to tremble, her fists were clenched tightly, and there was fear in her eyes even though she tried to show them that she was ready for whatever they had planned for her. Alucard then moved blindingly fast. He swung out one of his arms, grasped her wrist, and pulled the girl up. Seras grunted as she was forced in between the males on her back on the bed. Her Sire pinned her arms above her head and held her down so she couldn't escape.

Alucard frowned while he stared down at the little vampire. A part of him hoped that she would come to her senses and beg them to stop. But another part, his inner beast, was pounding against his skull wanting to break free and actually cause harm to this little beauty beneath him. He wanted to bring Seras all kind of pleasure; show her a new world of pain and pleasure. There was so much they could do together if she liked pain. But he controlled those inner urges. First he needed to know if she liked pain and how far her body could go until it's too much for her.

Sebastian caressed her inner thigh and purred while he lay beside her in bed. Causing pain onto his lovers was his greatest pleasure. But to find someone who actually enjoyed pain as much as him was rare. He wanted Seras to love the pain and welcome it like they did. He wanted to watch the pleasure that flows into her blue irises and hear her moans of excitement. He wanted to feel her writhe beneath him and see her blood flow. But most of all, he wanted her to get off with them from receiving and inflicting pain. The elder creatures stared down at Seras with a hunger in their eyes and waited for her to call the whole thing off. When she did not, Alucard continued on.

"We'll start off slow and gradually work our way up. If it becomes too much for you, Seras, do tell us and we'll stop." The Draculina was starting to breathe heavily, but nodded her head in agreement. Alucard lowered his head and brushed his lips over her warm jugular. Seras leaned her head back and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see what they were going to do to her. She held her breath and waited for the pain to begin.

While Alucard placed feather kisses all along her neck, his nails lightly bit into her wrists. Seras gasped lowly and her breasts bounced up to meet his chest. The elder vampire snickered, but continued biting his nails into her skin and waited for the word 'stop' to leave her lips. But she didn't. The feeling of it was new and strange, but the pain didn't bother her. It was actually…nice, especially since all she could really feel was Alucard's soft warm kisses. Her wrists tingled and sent an almost electrical feeling shooting through her body.

The girl opened her mouth, but made no noises. Alucard and Sebastian furrowed their brows, but continued on to see how far they can get until she's pushing them away and demanding them to stop. Sebastian roughly grasped the girl by the back of her neck and pulled her head up so he could reach her throat. He bared his fangs and rigged her soft flesh with them, making sure not to puncture the skin…yet. Seras shuddered beneath his touch with a soft whimper. His fangs tickled her mostly, but when he reached a sensitive spot it was...again strange.

The feeling of his fangs running over that sensitive spot was bothersome, scratchy, and stung a little. But it only sent more electrical feelings shooting through her. She didn't understand how it could be annoying and pleasurable at the same time. Seras actually surprised herself when she moaned softly and arched her throat up in offering so he could do it again to her. Sebastian snickered and repeatedly nipped and dragged his fangs over that sensitive area that she seemed to love. A grin graced Alucard's lips when his Childe remained in their arms waiting for more. Of course, they haven't done anything yet that would send her screaming or crying, but she was doing well so far. This time the elder vampire pierced her flesh with his sharp nails and watched as blood welled up beneath his nails. Seras hissed and twisted her arms in his grasp. She bared her fangs and cried out softly. His grin immediately vanished and he became concerned so he let go of her. The Draculina's eyes flew open wide and she looked up at him curiously.

"Why did you stop?" She surprised both of them with that question. The feeling of his nails biting deeply into her had been sensual. Her blood had been pumping through her veins and she could feel it rise to the surface. The bite of his fingernails reminded her of earlier that night when he had bit deeply into her neck while she kissed Sebastian. It was a warm feeling melting through her and made her mind fuzzy.

"It didn't bother you?" Alucard asked with furrowed brows. The girl arched a brow and shook her head lightly.

"No," She answered. Seras then brought her hands to her face to see what exactly he had done. She found five small pricks on both of her wrists. Blood was drizzling from the wounds and slowly sliding down her forearms. She hadn't known that he had actually made her bleed. "Hmn," The little vampire hummed and then licked up the blood that was escaping her wounds. Her blood was not what she expected when tasting it. She tasted almost sweet…or fruity like. Seras' inner beast purred and she licked up another droplet of her own blood. Sebastian grasped one of the girl's wrists and smirked down at her.

"Now why would you drink your own blood when you have two men here who would gladly sacrifice his blood to you?" The demon asked. Seras only giggled and lapped up more of her blood.

"Unless you want your blood to be sucked," Alucard purred and grabbed her other wrist in a tight hold. "In that case, we'll be more than happy to oblige." The elder creatures then parted their lips around either of her wrists and sunk their fangs into her skin achingly slow. Seras pulled back her head with a sexy moan.

"Ah…that feels so goooood." The small blonde moaned. Her small body writhed beneath theirs on the mattress. It suddenly felt like all the blood in her veins was on fire. Each time her heart pumped a flame would spread through her body, mainly rushing to her face or vagina. Seras closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. "Oh…Oh, God!" The little vampire cried out on the top of her lungs. Her eyes watered and her hips repeatedly bucked upwards in want for something. For what it ached and needed, she didn't know.

It was a strange new feeling to her. Her channel kept clenching, wanting to be wrapped tightly around something. It throbbed and gushed with juices in need to be penetrated; to be completely filled. Seras arched her back and bared her fangs with small pants. Her heart was thundering in her ears and she couldn't catch her breath. "Alucard! Sebastian! Please…Please give me more! I want more!" The dark haired males withdrew their fangs from her sensitive flesh. The demon snickered and lightly shook his head at the flustered vampire.

"Are you sure you want more, Victoria? Are you sure you know what you're asking us to do to you?" Sebastian asked in a voice like silk, drawing the small blonde in more and more. Seras continued to pant even with her pleasure slipping from her grasp that she desperately tried to hold onto. She had been so close to an orgasm! It frustrated her that they were more concerned with her safety when all she wanted was to be ravished and fucked hard! The little vampire then gasped when what she had thought clicked in her brain.

She _wanted_ them to fuck her? Was it possible that she was ready to take it to that level with them? Was she truly ready to lose her virginity, and to one of these sadistic creatures? Seras licked her lips nervously and glanced back up at her lovers. Alucard and Sebastian grinned down at her and that's when she realized that they had heard those personal thoughts meant only for her. A dark blush spread across her face.

"More it is then," Sebastian purred seductively and flashed a depraved smirk her way. Seras gulped and completely froze under their heated gazes. "Get up and remove your skirt." The girl's eyes practically bulged out of her head. _Were they going to fuck her now?_ Seras whimpered and fisted the sheets beneath her.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered his name. "I don't think I'm ready for this." She shook her head and gave him a pleading look. The demon's smirk only widened.

"I didn't ask you if you were ready. I _ordered_ you to remove your skirt." The dark haired male repeated himself while he slowly undressed. The little vampire's eyes drifted to his toned pale chest when he pulled open his black button up shirt. Without her realization her mouth fell open and she gawked at the beautiful male. Sebastian was more than pleased that he could easily arouse his mate by just showing her his body. He loved feeling her eyes on his naked flesh.

"Seras," The demon purposely moaned her name sexily. The small blonde's face became a dark shade of red and she had a hard time swallowing. She never thought she would hear someone moan her name like that and make it sound so sexy, like he truly desired her and perhaps couldn't even live without her. Sebastian pulled off his black slacks so his erection stood proudly under his mate's gaze. "Hmn," The demon hummed when he saw that Seras had disobeyed him and hadn't removed herself from her clothing. "Such a foolish child," He murmured before tackling Seras to the bed. The little vampire screamed like he was going to kill her. The hunger in his eyes grew when his mate screamed and writhed beneath him, repeatedly rubbing herself against his aroused aching flesh. "Seras," He whispered her name and then tore at her uniform. He pulled the yellow blouse from her back and then her bra.

"Sebastian!" The Draculina cried out in surprise.

"Hush, my pet." Sebastian spoke softly while he caressed her long pale legs. "Help me and then we can get to the fun." Seras stopped fidgeting when their eyes met. The girl stayed absolutely still beneath him and calmed her breathing and racing heart. She licked her lips and reached up to grasp his broad shoulders.

"Will it…hurt?" The Draculina asked in a whisper.

"What I'm planning to do to you?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow. The girl nodded her head meekly. "Not at all," He reassured her in a purr.

"But I thought you were starting to like the pain, Childe." Alucard spoke softly and combed his fingers through her hair.

"I was…enjoying it, but I'm scared of losing my…" Seras trailed off with a sigh.

"Well, you're not losing it yet. Right now we're just trying to…soothe you." The demon snickered and stroked her cheek lovingly. "We want you begging us to fuck you. We won't take you when you're so unwilling." Seras smiled softly in relief.

"Alright then," She whispered and then raised her hips so the demon could slide off her skirt. Sebastian caressed over her legs once more before he grasped her skirt and yanked it down her delectable body. He then carelessly discarded it somewhere behind him. His fingertips traced over her white panties. Once those were removed she was all _his._ A feral smirk spread across his face before he started sliding her panties off.

When the girl was completely bare to not only the cold air, but their hungry gazes, Sebastian moaned softly at her beauty. He planted his hand on her soft chest, right over her beating heart, and brushed his fingers down her body. His warm fingertips trailed over her flat stomach, gently dipped into her belly button, and stopped there to admire the small blonde curls that graciously framed the lips of her sex. The soft, pink flesh glistened in fresh juices. Sebastian licked his lips when he remembered explicitly of how she tastes; so sweet and warm. He couldn't wait to get another taste of his beloved mate.

"I love your little body." The demon whispered. His eyes swirled a deep dark red while he trailed his fingers back up to her ample chest. Seras broke her gaze from his with a disappointed frown on her face. _He loved her body? Did he love_ _her_ _though? Did she mean something to him other than pleasure and sex?_ Sebastian grasped her chin and made her look back at him. Anger and disgust shone in his eyes, but only to bury his true feelings: regret, love, and adoration.

"Don't kill the mood, Victoria. I was merely complimenting your body. Must I honestly exchange words of love to you before you're committed to having sex with me?" Sebastian spoke in a harsh tone. "Why do you need that? Aren't my attention and the pleasure I will give you enough? Why do you feel the need to have me say that 'I love you' before we fuck?" He asked her.

"I feel…dirty giving my body away to someone who doesn't love me. It feels wrong." She whispered. Sebastian's look softened, but only a little. "When I was little, I promised my mother to only love someone who will love me in return. I vowed that I would only have sex with the man I marry." The dark haired male stared down at his small lover for some time. He didn't know how to feel or what to think in that moment. All he could truly focus on was the pain in his mate's eyes. _I had already broken that promise though._ Seras thought to herself with tears in her eyes. _Not only am I going to have sex and love two men that I haven't even married, but they can't even love me in return._ Warm fresh blood tears slid down the Draculina's face. Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other while something glinted in their eyes. They deeply regretted hurting their mate's feelings and bashing something she believed in for so long. Sebastian looked back at the crying girl and cupped her cheek to calm her.

"Seras," He whispered her name. The Draculina cracked open her eyes to stare up at the demon. He gave her a small smile to show that he was no longer angry or disgusted. "We _are_ your mates, your husbands. And a wife beds only her husband. What you're doing isn't wrong or dirty. You're just exchanging intimacy with the ones you love. And just because we haven't exchanged those feelings with you, doesn't mean that we don't love you, Seras." And then to prove how he truly felt towards her, Sebastian opened his mind and shared his feelings with her. Seras gasped lowly and stared up at him purely shocked. Her tears slowly dried and she reached up to cup his cheek. The demon moaned again and leaned more into her soft touch.

"Se-bas…" Seras started, but instead rose up and kissed her male hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and shifted her head to deepen their beautiful kiss. Sebastian stared down at his bride in bewilderment. He hadn't been expecting her to kiss him, especially so heatedly. He immediately gave in to their kiss and his inner desires. He wrapped his arms around his small mate and kissed her back so hard that juices actually trickled from her sex.

The girl whimpered in his mouth and tried rubbing herself against him, but it was hard for her to do in that angle. Seras fisted the male's hair with a loud possessive snarl. Sebastian smirked before he rolled off of his mate and lay beside her on his back. The girl gasped lowly and shifted her head to give him a strange look. _Why had he stopped? Did she do something he didn't like...Was he no longer aroused by her actions?_

Glancing down the girl immediately banished that thought. Sebastian was still very much aroused. His thick cock stood at attention and throbbed, occasionally it twitched in need of her wet warmth. Seras swallowed nervously and her crimson gaze returned to his beautiful pale face. His red irises bored into hers intently while a dark, devious smirk spread across his face. The demon reached out a hand and took one of hers into his.

"Seras," He whispered her name and brushed his thumb along the back of her hand. The small blonde opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't able to get a single word out before Sebastian was pulling her. The demon tugged her down making her land on top of him in an awkward position. The girl laid over his body with her breasts pressed against one of his thighs and her thighs pressed against one of his arms.

Sebastian quickly fixed her on top of him before the girl could even think about escaping. He grasped her legs tightly and swung her small body over so they were in the correct position; right where he wanted her. His smirk only widened before he raised a leg and purposely hooked it around the back of Police Girl's neck so she couldn't go anywhere. Seras' eyes shot wide open when her mouth was suddenly pressed against something warm and slightly wet. The little vampire flushed when she had an intense stare down with Sebastian's pulsating cock. She tried pulling her head free from his strange headlock, but it was to no prevail. She was trapped and only had one way to truly get out of this. A bright blush spread across her face and she gulped again. Seras willingly opened her mouth with the intentions to pleasure him, but jumped what felt like ten feet when she felt a warm breath on her sensitive sex.

"Sebastian!" Seras cried out when she realized their position. They were in the sixty-nine position! Sebastian wrapped an arm around his mate's lower back to keep her still. The demon then snickered before he pressed his lips against the wet lips of her sex intimately. Seras' body bowed on top of his and she shuddered at the wonderful feeling. God, she absolutely loved feeling that sinful mouth down on her!

A moan broke passed her lips when he dragged his tongue through her folds slowly and drove her wild from the small act. Seras then remembered her task and glanced back down. It was a little hard to focus since she kept getting wave after wave of pleasure from her talented lover, but she did her best. The little vampire closed her eyes and then parted her lips around the tip of him. She swirled her tongue over the slit where she could feel and taste droplets of leaking pre-cum. Sebastian growled softly in approval and his embrace tightened around her. The girl smirked and tightened her lips around him before sucking down on his head sensually. The demon raised his hips to gently press more of himself into her warm mouth and feel her better.

 ** _Seras,_** He growled softly in her mind. Sebastian dug his nails into his bride's perfect pale back. Just the feeling of her delicious little mouth sucking down on him like that felt so incredibly good. He wanted to feel more, but gave her time to prepare herself. In the meantime, he licked harder against her engorged clit and repeatedly ran his tongue through her sensitive folds. She kept bucking her hips with each lick and moaned out to him. Alucard grinned while he watched the blood that welled up beneath Sebastian's fingernails and trailed down his bride's back. The demon was unintentionally clawing her back from the pleasure and Seras was unknowingly getting pleasure from it.

Did she not know what the demon was doing or that she was bleeding rapidly? The elder vampire reached down where Sebastian had just made ten long claw marks from her shoulders all the way down to her round tight ass. He caressed over her soft, but torn back and purposely smeared her flesh with her blood so there wasn't a spec of pale skin showing.

"You are such a beautiful creature, Victoria." Alucard moaned. His dark crimson orbs burned brightly in hunger and need. He was ready to fuck his bride into oblivion. He wanted to hear her scream and feel her press tightly against him with her hands fisting his hair or clothes. "Like a bloody angel sent to destroy and completely devour her darkest demons." Alucard then drove his nails into her back where Sebastian hadn't torn her skin yet. Seras only seemed to bow more into his hand with a whimper. She then proceeded by sucking down harder on Sebastian's cock. This caused the demon to dig his black talons into her lower back. He devoured his little mate like a ravenous beast. His fangs sliced the lips of her sex while he sucked and licked her hard as if he was trying to get every last bit of her.

The little vampire closed her eyes tightly and whimpered against the demon's cock. She was completely lost in the lust. All she could feel was pure pleasure and subconsciously kept sucking and licking her delicious mate like he was a yummy treat. And she knew that if she continued, that if she succeeded in pushing him over the edge, she would be given a _very_ special treat. Seras' face became a dark shade of red from those heated thoughts, but she was very eager to accept what her mate wanted to give her and taste him for the very first time.

The little vampire purred and unknowingly sent pleasant vibrations through his aching cock. Sebastian hissed in pleasure and returned the favor by also purring. Seras groaned and tried grinding her sex against his tongue and mouth so she could feel more of those pleasant vibrations. The demon pinned his mate's lower body to his so she would stop moving so much. He then gave her what she wanted by pinning his mouth against her sex. The little vampire tried wiggling her hips, but the demon growled out against the lips of her sex and bit his nails into her sensitive ass.

Seras cried out around Sebastian's cock when she climaxed hard from the sensual feeling of the pain. The demon's eyes flew open when he felt her sex quiver against his mouth and he tasted her warm fresh juices. _Did his mate just orgasm from the pain?!_ A smirk played out along his lips. He purred happily and licked the juices from her sensitive sex. Seras shuddered and continued pleasuring her male. Her body completely relaxed on top of his and she took her own sweet time bringing him pleasure.

The little vampire felt her mates' hands as they caressed over her back and ass. Occasionally they clawed down her back to her ass to watch her body bow or shudder. Seras reached up and finally wrapped her fingers around her mate's thick cock. She stroked up from the balls to where her mouth was wrapped around him. Her hand then went down in a circular motion, met the balls, and then came back up to her mouth. She heard Sebastian's soft groans of approval and smiled brightly.

Seras was more than delighted that she could do this to her mate and bring him pleasure. Each time she stroked over him she would take a little more of him into her mouth. Her tongue lathed the hard flesh in her warm saliva and caressed him intimately. Her mouth lightly sucked while she slowly moved her head up and down his shaft. Her lips brushed over all that warm wet flesh, feeling it as it twitched and only grew in size. Seras moaned and her crimson orbs burned under thick eyelashes. She absolutely loved seducing her male this way and was no longer embarrassed by it. The little vampire pulled back a little until his cock slipped out of her mouth.

"Sebastian," She whispered his name sexily. Sebastian drove his fangs into his bottom lip while he tried to control himself. His shadow grew and danced beneath their bodies. His eyes swirled a deep red and his pupils were in thin slits. He was ready to pin Seras to the bed and give her a long hard fucking until they were both crying out. But instead he allowed his mate to slowly drive him insane with that beautiful little mouth of hers. He honestly didn't think it would be so great since Seras was so shy and innocent. But if he didn't know any better he would think that she had done this before.

She was pleasuring him like she knew every inch of his body and knew all of his weak spots. She knew exactly how he liked it and knew how to drive him wild. Sebastian was actually ready to explode inside of her mouth, but kept pushing his orgasm back so he could enjoy it longer with his mate. The demon panted softly and continued to watch her carefully even though he couldn't actually see her pleasure him in this position.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered her name. He was desperate to fuck her mouth, but refrained from doing that. Seras was the one in charge and was going to get him off all on her own. That's what he truly wanted. Seras purred and grinned like her master while she stroked her mate for a long few seconds. She then wrapped her lips around him again and this time tried to fit as much of him as she could in her mouth. Before she knew it she was deep-throating her mate. Since she was already so very relaxed from her orgasm, deep-throating him wasn't so bad. She lightly bobbed her head and did her best caressing him with her tongue.

"Seras," Sebastian moaned and dug his black talons in her thighs. Seras' body trembled and she again cried out when another orgasm crashed over her. The feeling of his nails biting into her and the constant sucking drove her to another orgasm. She closed her eyes tightly when her third orgasm lingered in her lower stomach. She trembled so much and kept whimpering. It felt like a zing of electricity kept shooting from her sex straight to her brain over and over again.

Alucard and Sebastian watched in bewilderment and became aroused when their bride had one long orgasm just from giving oral sex. Was she really that aroused by pleasuring her mate? She sucked down harder and bobbed her head faster while she bucked her hips almost as if she was trying to ride out her orgasm. Her mind was all fuzzy and her toes were curled tightly. Her stomach kept tightening and her sex quivered while juices squirted out onto Sebastian's chest.

She felt like she was going to pass out from this over lasting orgasm! How much longer could it last?! It scared and excited her. Seras whimpered and unintentionally dug her nails into Sebastian's thighs. The demon arched up into her and roared out in pleasure when he could no longer hold back his orgasm. His balls tightened and a large load of his cum spurted into his mate's mouth. His cock twitched while the last of it gathered on Seras' tongue. Sebastian gritted his teeth and trembled from the powerful orgasm while his body slowly cooled down. Seras on the other hand was still 'suffering' from the longest orgasm she'll ever receive. She fell onto her side next to Sebastian on the bed and curled up into a tight ball. She groaned while she fisted the sheets and her lower body kept shifting around.

"Oh, God!" Seras cried out and arched her back. Alucard grinned and flattened his hand out on her flat stomach. Her body trembled beneath his hand and glistened in her sweat. He knew it was possible for a woman to have an orgasm that could go on from seconds to as long as an hour. But he's never _seen_ one of his lovers have this strong of an orgasm before. His little Police Girl was so responsive and all so new to pleasure. The demon smirked before he shifted in bed and lay between his lover's legs. He leaned in with a purr and kissed the sweet lips of her sex like it was her very mouth he was kissing.

Finally after another long few seconds Seras came down from the orgasm that took a lot out of her. She fell limp against the mattress and panted out of breath. Her hands relaxed their tight grasp on the sheet and her toes uncurled. Sebastian kissed the lips of her sex once more before crawling up her body to kiss her perfect pink lips. He shifted his head to deepen their soft passionate kiss and tantalize the poor tired girl by sweeping his tongue over her bottom lip. Before Seras could respond he pulled away from her lips that wanted to follow his. He gave her a devilish smirk and then climbed off of her. Seras sighed through her nose and cracked open her eyes to stare up at her dark beautiful mates. She raised her hand and rubbed over one of her eyes in exhaustion. Her stomach felt weird and she felt like a puddle of warm goo. She was too tired to move after the blood loss and overpowering pleasure followed by the over lasting orgasm. But they had already warned her that they were going to completely claim her as theirs tonight and knew that more was to come whether she was tired or not. Seras groaned and dropped her hand to her stomach.

"Alucard," The little vampire whispered. She wanted to ask him if they could stop so she could have a few minutes to rest her eyes. Alucard grinned like a madman while he reached down and cupped her warm flushed cheek.

"So soon? We were just about to get to the fun though, my darling." The elder vampire purred with a dark hunger burning in his crimson gaze. "You're ours for a little while longer and then you may leave us for sweet dreams." Seras sighed and closed her eyes with a soft groan. Alucard's grin widened before his fingers slipped from her cheek. "Now, turn over onto your stomach." Seras' body tensed and all her muscles locked in fear of what was to come. The little vampire gulped and didn't dare open her eyes while she turned onto her stomach. The small blonde fisted the sheets and buried her face into the mattress. Her whole face was a dark shade of red and her body trembled lightly.

"Alucard," Seras whispered his name when she heard his pants being unzipped. She bit deeply into her bottom lip and closed her eyes tighter. _Was she ready for this?_ Her body was tired, but she had that delicious ache pulsating through her to be filled and fucked hard. But what about the promise she made to her mother? _She wasn't married…_ The girl tore the sheets when her nails bit through the fabric to pierce her skin. _No, Alucard and Sebastian_ _were_ _her mates; they all knew that and all she had to do was mate with them which involved sex and exchanging blood. So, eventually she would have to have sex with these men she's not married to just to be married to them._ Seras sighed and slowly relaxed her body, deciding to completely submit to them. Alucard showed off his sharp incisors with a wide grin. His queen was ready to accept and fully take them. He moaned out and ran his tongue over his aching fangs.

"Seras," He moaned and then wrapped his arm around her stomach. Seras jumped in his arms while he lifted her lower body so her ass was up in the air for his leisure. He grasped her thighs in a bruising hold and forced them apart so her sex was open for him to take her as his. Alucard slowly moved his hips forward and brushed the tip of his aching cock against her wet sex. Seras jolted forward and cried out softly from how sensitive she was down there. She quickly reached around to grasp one of his hands that had a tight hold of her leg to keep her from moving on him.

Alucard took in a deep breath of air to control his inner beast and released it all in a soft purr. He was going to greatly enjoy fucking this small creature until she was crying out his name. He'll probably even make her fall unconscious from the overwhelming pleasure he'll bring to her. _Oh, this poor virgin was in a load of trouble right now._ He chuckled manically and ran the tips of his fingers down her shivering spine.

"My dear Police Girl," Alucard spoke to her. Seras licked her lips nervously and shifted her head a little to stare back at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, Master?" The girl answered below a whisper. The elder vampire gave her a warm tender look with a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Will you cry out for me?" He asked in a purr and then suddenly he was plunging into her untouched warm heat. Seras cried out into the mattress and her body bowed beneath his.

"Alucard!" She whimpered and trembled from the intrusion. Alucard pulled back his head with an insane grin on his face. He moaned out to his female and gently grinded his hips against hers to feel her explicitly. She was so hot and tight around his thick aching cock. _It felt splendid! And she had taken all of him in without any problems since his little darling was completely soaked for them. God, she fit like a glove._ His lashes closed over his crimson orbs and he moaned. Alucard gave her a few more seconds to adjust to his girth. When he felt her body relaxed a little at a time, he gently started rocking himself into her. He didn't pull all the way out to slam back in hard or even go too fast for her. He just slid in and out of her smoothly so she got used to the feeling of him moving inside of her. He drove his fangs into his lip and tried keeping that steady place until his little bride was comfortable. Seras groaned into the mattress and loosened her grasp on the sheets. A bright blush decorated her cheeks when Alucard's cock repeatedly brushed over a spot that was making her lose herself. It felt so good.

"M-Master," The little vampire whispered and wiggled her hips in delight. Alucard chuckled softly at his small mate who reminded him of a kitten in that moment from her constant mews and need of his attention. Sebastian reached down and cupped her ample chest. His thumbs brushed over her erect nipples and he squeezed the soft warm breasts. Seras whimpered, but thrust out her chest more so it was fully accessible to the demon so he could do as he pleased with her. Sebastian smirked down at the small blonde and cruelly tugged on her sensitive nipples making her cry out in surprise.

Seras' walls tightened around Alucard's cock for a split second before she bucked her hips back to meet him. The elder vampire growled softly in approval and picked up the pace. He penetrated his bride deeply and pulled out quickly only to slam back in hard. Her small form jolted forward from the violent thrust and she whimpered in anticipation. She felt like her mind was on overload and her body convulsed with each thrust. The constant friction against her already sensitive sex was too much!

"Alucard," Seras groaned and cowered between her males. "Oh, God! Stop!" She begged even though she wanted more. Her body kept betraying her by bucking back to meet Alucard so he was buried deeply inside of her again. Sebastian twisted one of her erect nipples making her howl out in pain and pleasure. She panted hard while a thin layer of sweat coated her forehead. Her hair became tousled as it bounced with each thrust. And it didn't help when Alucard fisted her locks tightly to keep her head down in a submissive way.

The elder vampire panted and moaned with his bride. His harsh movements crushed her small form into the mattress, but he wrapped an arm around her stomach and kept her lower body up. His hips repeatedly hit her tight round ass making her pelvis scream in pain when it cracked. Seras' scream of hot white pain was caught in her throat. She buried her face in the mattress and fisted the sheet in both of her trembling hands. Sebastian dug his black talons into her erect nipples making them gush with blood. Seras bared her baby fangs and trembled when she felt her warm blood trail down her chest to her flat stomach. The demon purred out and trailed his fingers through her blood. And like when they had met, he smeared her blood across her lips.

"Share a taste with me, luv?" Sebastian whispered heatedly to her. He then slipped his fingers into his mouth to suck the blood from his skin. Seras shuddered in delight. Her small pink tongue slipped from her mouth and swept over her bottom lip to taste her essence. A moan broke passed her lips as she cleaned her lips of her sweet blood. A wide satisfied smirk spread across the demon's face when his mate actually _shared_ a taste with him. Sebastian's eyes swirled ominously and he immediately grasped his mate's chin. He then swooped in and crushed his lips against her moist ones. He swallowed her cries of surprise and kissed her hard. His tongue slipped out to lick her wet bottom lip and clean the left over blood away. A moan came from both creatures before the demon pulled back to admire the dazed angel.

Alucard's crimson eyes swirled with madness. He was lost in the lust and pleasure, never have feeling such strong emotions for and pleasure from someone. He loved her tight wet pussy! He loved the hot sweet blood that pumped through those thin veins! He loved her small pale body, every curve and dip! He loved hearing those sweet disturbed noises she made as he fucked her raw! He loved her warm sweet gazes, the sound of her voice, her soft hair and perfect blue eyes, and that she loved him! Alucard loved Seras! He loved her deeply and will until the end of time! The elder vampire bared his fangs with a victorious roar that shook the entire manor. His balls tightened and he shot his hot load into his small perfect bride.

 ** _Alucard, what in the hell was that?!_** Sir Integra barked into her servant's mind, but was ignored. Alucard didn't hesitate to pull his throbbing cock out of his bride's quivering pussy. He watched lecherously for a second with a feral grin on his face when his cum and her juices leaked down her pale thighs. He cackled menacingly at the thought of him filling his bride even more. The elder vampire grasped her shoulder in a clawed hand and flipped the small blonde over onto her back.

Seras winced in pain, but fully accepted it when Alucard pounce on top of her and took her lips in a ravenous kiss. Alucard grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head while he forced his hips in between her luscious thighs. The dark haired male was already fully ready to take his mate again and didn't give her anytime to rest. He thrust all six inches into his tight mate and continued with his hard fast pace from before. Seras whimpered in his mouth and her hips rose to receive the rough fucking.

Alucard kissed his lovely mate so hard that his fangs carelessly tore through her lips and made her sweet blood drip down her chin. He dug his elongated nails into her wrists and clawed all the way down to the crook of her elbows. Seras closed her eyes tightly and cried out softly. Alucard gave a breathy moan against her mouth before he slipped his serpent like tongue out to sweep over her bloody bottom lip. The girl automatically opened her mouth and slipped her tongue out to greet his. Alucard happily accepted this and their tongues danced together playfully. The little vampire raised her head weakly and forced her tongue passed his lips to invade his mouth. The elder vampire growled and ran his tongue along hers.

The creatures kept exchanging groans and growls of pleasure. Seras wrapped a leg around her Sire's ass and pulled her head back so her throat was arched up in offering. Alucard's lips pulled back into a sinister smile. He leaned over his mate and parted his lips around the curve of her throat. His tongue caressed over all that warm flesh before his fangs pierced and drove into an artery. Seras barely got a cry out before Sebastian enveloped her lips with his in an upside down kiss. The girl trembled beneath her males and came hard. She shook and cried out in the demon's mouth.

Sebastian combed his fingers through her messy hair and purred out to his female. Both dark haired males enjoyed their time with their mate and didn't bother with the fact that Sir Integra was trying to contact them both. The Hellsing kept ordering them to come and demanded why the manor shook, but they paid no mind to her. They were slowly becoming stronger than the runes on the gloves, and soon won't have to serve the Hellsing family. They just had to wait a little while longer.

Alucard devoured his Childe's blood, taking large gulps and accidentally draining her fast. Police Girl had already lost a lot of blood earlier that night, but Alucard couldn't control himself. Seras' blood had a very unique taste to it. It drove his inner beast wild and made him hunger for more. He wrapped his arms tightly around the small blonde while he continued to drink and fuck her. The little vampire raised her heavy blood smeared arms and wrapped them around Alucard's neck. She weakly tangled her fingers in his soft mass of dark hair and fisted it.

Her vision was dark and she could barely catch her breath. Besides the beating of her heart in her ears she could hear her master moaning still and slurping up her blood. She could feel the deep penetration each time he sunk back into her. She felt Sebastian's warm skillful lips move over hers. Even though she could feel it, she was starting to feel numb inside. Was it from too much blood loss? Was it from exhaustion? Did her body finally take a toll and her brain wanted her to quit so she could rejuvenate? But she wasn't able to because Alucard kept her body aroused. Seras whimpered when another orgasm crashed over her. _Dear Lord, when will it end?_ She gritted her teeth and fisted more of Alucard's hair.

"Alucard!" She hadn't meant to scream. She winced as his hot cock rubbed against her slick folds that quivered and convulsed from all the orgasms. "It's too much! Please, stop!" She begged, but he didn't seem to have heard her. Sebastian pulled back his head a few inches so their eyes met. A smirk played out across his face that showed off his sharp fangs that glinted in the light. The demon was enjoying watching her squirm and beg. "Oh, God!" Sebastian stroked over her red cheek with a purr.

"No," He whispered. "We are your Gods, my little Goddess, and you will beg only to us. Now, cry out our names." Seras closed her eyes tightly and blushed furiously. Sebastian leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead. "Do it," He ordered her in a whisper. But the girl refused. Alucard dragged his nails down her back with a loud possessive snarl. He fucked her even harder causing the girl to cry out in surprise. Seras was soon relieved when Alucard groaned against her throat and came hard inside of her.

The little vampire waited for his body to relax and for him to pull off of her, but he didn't. The depraved elder vampire continued to fuck his Childe, not being able to get enough of her. Seras was bewildered, wondering how he was able to keep going like this without getting tired or finding it overwhelming to keep the friction up like that. Wasn't it too sensitive for him?! Unless he got a thrill from that too and wanted to rub each other raw?! Seras shuddered and finally decided to give in.

"My king, please, enough!" Seras cried out. Alucard tore his fangs away from her tender throat, pulled back his head, and stared down at his mate purely shocked from her words. His eyes narrowed on her red face and watched as she panted and whimpered from his rough fucking.

"What had you just said, my little queen?" Alucard spoke softly. _Had she finally uttered the words he longed to hear? Had his queen finally called him_ _her_ _king?_ Seras cracked open her eyes and stared up at him with brilliant blue orbs that pierced his very soul.

"It's too much…I'm going to faint…my king." She whispered. Alucard stopped fucking his mate, but didn't pull out of her warmth. The little vampire panted and licked her lips when everything finally started to calm down. God, any longer and she would have blackened out. Her head spun and her vision was still dark, but her body was calming down and wasn't convulsing frequently. The elder vampire bit his bottom lip and gently dug his nails into her back. She felt incredible around him and he was so desperate to continue to fuck her, but his mate needed a moment to calm down; any other lover and he wouldn't have obeyed, but fucked her senseless. Alucard reached up and stroked the faint blush on his Childe's cheek.

"Seras," He whispered her name. The girl placed a hand over his on her cheek and moaned softly.

"How can I hate and love an orgasm at the same time?" Seras groaned. "They're monstrous and beautiful, making your body bend and spasm to its will all the while making you feel as if you're letting go and becoming one with the person you love. They're so…overpowering and addictive, but my body just can't handle it; it's too much for my first time." Alucard and Sebastian chuckled at their new little lover. It has been so long since either of them had taken a virgin. All these feelings were so new to her and her body had to become accustom to it. Eventually she'll be able to last for hours like them and won't have to rest. The elder vampire smiled softly at his small mate. She stared up at him with glassy blue orbs while he stroked her cheek and purred out to her as if he was singing to her a special song just for them.

"You've done well for your first time, my queen." Alucard spoke softly to her. His hand trailed upwards to tangle his fingers in her tousled hair. He leaned his face in closer towards her and kissed the tip of her nose. "You may now leave us for sweet dreams, my dear." The elder vampire then wrapped his arms around his small mate and pulled her into his lap. Seras curled up against her master and rested her head on his chest. A small smile graced his Childe's lips while she listened to his soft purrs and was comforted in his warm embrace.

"Alucard," Seras purred and rubbed her head against his chest. Her Sire kissed her hair and continued to pet her.

"I'm here," He responded. "Rest now," Her smile slowly fell as her heavy eyelids closed over her sparkling blue orbs. She leaned more into Alucard and released a sigh of breath before falling into a deep slumber.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **I hope you good enjoyed**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	4. Making the Nightingale Sing

**Good Evening,**

 **I do not own the song "Hallelujah".**

 **Plus, fun little fact. The voice actress that plays Seras (K.T. Gray) is actually a singer in real life. If you're going to check her out (and not in that way, perverts), I recommend her songs "Set Free" and/or "From Far Away". The last chapter should be out sometime tonight. And yes, I'm still working "Cross Our Hearts", but I hit a little snag so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Thank you!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **The Quiet Game**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Making the Nightingale Sing**

Seras woke the next night with a dull pain throbbing between her legs. She groaned when her back ached as she shifted in bed. The skin on her back, ass, and thighs were covered in claw marks from their activities last night, but the girl was completely oblivious, not knowing how far they had went to bring her pleasure. The little vampire cracked open her heavy eyelids and came face to face with a sleeping Sebastian. A soft smile cracked the dazed girl's lips.

She admired her sleeping mate and his dark beauty for a long several seconds. His dark locks of hair framed his beautiful pale face, but only made him look all the more irresistible. Seras rested her head against the pillow with a soft groan of exhaustion. The small blonde then scooted closer to her mate, wrapped an arm around his neck, and buried her face in his chest. Even deep in sleep, Sebastian knew what was happening when recognizing his bride's touch.

A deviant smirk graced his lips and he wrapped his arms around Seras to keep her pressed against him. He then buried his face in her locks of hair and continued on dreaming with his one and only in his arms. But that didn't last long when the elder vampire sat up in bed on the other side of Seras. Sebastian sighed softly before he cracked open his eyes. He watched Alucard who stared impassively into the room. The demon instantly knew that he was either talking to their master mentally or sensing something else.

He once more sighed before opening his mind to sense what in the hell was going on. And that's when he felt Sir Integra's wrath. Sebastian's eyes widened and he gasped lowly. He released the small blonde from his embrace and sat up in bed. The dark haired males had completely forgotten about their master. She had contacted them while they were with their mate, but they had both flat out ignored her, something they've never done before. They knew that they didn't have to obey all of Sir Integra's orders anymore since they're becoming stronger than the seals on the gloves, but they still acted like she had full control over them.

What will the Hellsing do now that they disobeyed an order? Will she catch on that the gloves are growing weaker? Will she punish them? Both elder creatures immediately glanced down at their sleeping bride. _How_ will she punish them? Would she force them to kill their mate? Would she bind their Seras? Or throw the little vampire into the dungeon where she would slowly lose her sanity and humanity? Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other then. But the Hellsing didn't know that Seras was their mate, no less that they were even lovers. So, for now Seras was safe from harm.

The demon lowered his head and scowled at the bed sheets. _Damn, they needed to escape this imprisonment._ Sebastian thought to himself. They needed to go somewhere far; somewhere away from the humans and where Seras can be safe from all of this nonsense. The dark haired male then reached out to place a hand on Seras' bloodstained thigh. He absently stroked the skin, feeling the claw marks and some soft smooth flesh they hadn't scarred.

"Our pet isn't safe here," Sebastian spoke his mind. Alucard shifted his gaze to the floor while a dark look invaded those crimson orbs.

"Once they see that the seals no longer bind us, they will kill her." The elder vampire growled lowly. The demon's eyes burned a dark red and his pupils became thin slits.

"And she wants nothing more but to protect these humans from us while they won't hesitate to kill her." The demon spat, truly disgusted with the human race at the moment. Alucard then shifted his head to look down at his slumbering mate.

"Then we'll make her stronger. We'll abolish all her weaknesses and train her harder until it's time for her to consume my blood and become a No Life Queen. She'll be invulnerable and stand beside us as we destroy the Hellsing Organization." As he spoke, a wide mad grin appeared on the elder vampire's face. Sebastian clucked his tongue and also glanced down at her. Even though how great that sounded, there was still one problem.

"What makes you think she'll stand beside us? She _wants_ to protect the mortals from us." The demon reminded him once more. Alucard chuckled softly and reached down to trace his thumb over her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss those soft little lips of hers again, but decided to let his mate sleep since she had a rough night.

"Seras is accepting us for what we are and all the things we have done and will do. We know, and she does too, that there is also a beast that lies inside of her, waiting to come out and shed blood. She can feel it writhing and crying out, but how much longer will she be able to contain that beast? What will happen once Seras finally kills her first ghoul or vampire on a mission and she can't escape that sweet smell of blood? What will she do then?" Alucard spoke in a purr. His crimson eyes gleamed in amusement and anticipation. "Police Girl will enjoy her first kill and will want more. No vampire can resist the urge of wanting to sink their teeth into a warm neck or slice their nails through vital organs. And since Seras already has such a strong blood lust, she won't be able to control any of her emotions or actions. She'll kill mercilessly because she'll like it. And once that beast has fully awakened inside of her, Seras will be ready to become a full-fledged vampire and will want nothing to do with the mortals." The elder vampire continued on.

"All my Draculina will want is our attention." Alucard's fingertips trailed from her lips to down her bare throat. Seras shuddered and curled closer towards Sebastian. "She'll have a need to impress us and show us that she is a worthy mate. And one way to do that is to flaunt her strength and power. Police Girl won't hesitate to fight beside us and take down as many mortals as she can. And once the battle is over, we'll take her then and there as our mate in our enemies' blood." A smirk appeared across the demon's face.

"Now, all we need to know is her fears and weaknesses." Sebastian purred. His fingers slid over her thigh and traced over her hip to her breast and up her throat. Once he reached her face he tangled his fingers in her hair and forced his way into her mind. The demon dug deeply, searching every memory and every dream. He stared down at the small blonde with bright red irises while he dug those fears up. Seras winced and closed her eyes tighter while her dream had like a glitch. She had been somewhere quiet and peaceful, but in a blink of an eye it looked like the scene had changed into somewhere dark and tight.

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed and dug up more of her fears. "Abandonment," He spoke softly. "Claustrophobia and becoming a monster," His brows then rose in astonishment. "Victoria doesn't seem to have too many fears. She stopped fearing most things when she was very young."

"When she lost her parents," Alucard noted while he recalled that's when she cut herself off from everyone else.

"If we help her overcome these fears, she won't have anything to fear ever again." Sebastian continued and he glanced over at Alucard. The elder vampire nodded his head in consideration and looked back down at his Childe. The demon untangled his fingers from her hair and retreated from her mind. As soon as he was gone from her head Seras' eyes flickered open. _How strange._ She had been sleeping peacefully, but was greeted with something very disturbing.

She had immediately awoken from that awful dream only to find that her lovers were wide awake and seemed to be talking. _What in the hell was going on?_ The girl's eyes then became wide and she shot up into a sitting position when she recalled last night. _She lost her virginity!_ _She had_ _sex_ _with_ _two_ _gorgeous men!_ The little vampire laughed into her hand before falling back onto her back. _God, it had been fantastic; just so damn good! But so very tiring too!_ She was still kind of tired and her body was completely worn. Seras smiled brightly and stretched her arms out over her head.

"What do you find so funny?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow and a smirk on his lips. He lied down on his side and wrapped his arm around his mate's flat stomach. A bashful smile spread across the girl's face and she snickered to herself.

"We had sex," The small blonde whispered and avoided eye contact with either of them. The demon snickered and shook his head.

"I guess we can't call you our little virgin anymore." Alucard purred and leaned down to kiss over his bride's throat. Seras pulled back her head and arched her throat up in offering to her mate. The elder vampire gladly accepted this and grasped her neck in a gentle hold while he lathed it in feather kisses. The Draculina moaned softly and closed her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

"No, you can't." She whispered. Alucard's lips froze against his bride's warm flesh. He stared at her with warm crimson eyes and a hidden hunger deep in the depths.

"Unfortunately, we cannot spend the day in bed, my dear." The elder vampire spoke softly and sat up straight in the bed. Seras' eyes flickered open to stare up at her master. "You not only have lots of training, but Michaelis and I are needed by the Hellsing." The girl furrowed her brows, but didn't argue. She needed some time to recuperate after last night.

"Why don't you get some blood and explore the Hellsing grounds while we speak with Sir Integra." Sebastian suggested and then kissed her on her forehead. "We'll find you once we're done and then we can start you on your next lesson." She followed Sebastian into a sitting position.

"Shouldn't I report to Sir Integra too in case there's a mission?" Police Girl asked with furrowed brows. Both elder creatures frowned at her. They wanted to keep her away from the Hellsing as much as possible so she can't be turned against them. Who knew what the Hellsing would do to their mate if it was ever found out that they were lovers?

"No," Sebastian answered with a shake of his head. "We'll check with her." Seras sighed, but obeyed. A blush then stained her cheeks when her eyes fell upon her torn uniform on the floor.

"Is there by any chance Walter ordered a second uniform for me?" Seras asked. The elder creatures snickered in amusement and also glanced down at her torn uniform.

"He did, but they haven't arrived yet." The demon replied. Seras hung her head with a groan.

"Damn," She muttered under her breath. "What am I supposed to wear then?"

"I have something in mind." Alucard purred and then he was pulling his Draculina into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his naked bride and held her close to him. Seras blushed furiously and grasped his arms in a tight hold. A fine cool silk wrapped around his Childe's delectable petite body and cladded her in black lingerie. "Now I'm having something else in mind." The elder vampire chuckled while he caressed over her waist intimately. Seras jumped when she felt something hard against her thigh.

"No! No! No! I am not wearing lingerie around the manor!" The girl barked and flashed him the darkest look she could conjure. A sudden fury appeared in Alucard's eyes. He grasped Seras by the wrist and pulled her closer.

"Do you honestly think we would let you parade around in lingerie in front of those damn humans?! If another male was to see you dressed like this or even touch your naked flesh, he is asking for a slow painful death!" Alucard roared and bared his fangs at her. Seras tried pulling away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. Her hand trembled in his from being held too tightly and there was fear in her pretty blue orbs. The elder vampire slowly calmed down and loosened his hold on her. His eyes then flickered back to the black lingerie.

"No, it's just giving us something to look forward to later." Alucard muttered while his fingers brushed over the cool silk. Seras held her bruised arm against her chest protectively and watched the elder vampire cautiously. She could see a distant look in his eyes that told her he was upset, like he was disappointed in her. Seras swallowed uncomfortably and looked away from her master. The elder vampire then sighed before pulling her closer to him and burying his face in her soft chest. The Draculina's eyes widened while she stared down at the defeated King of Vampires.

Alucard held his bride close with the fear of something happening to her present in his mind. What if she didn't really feel true love towards them and later falls in love with one of those mortals? Would they be so mad that they would kill the human and _her_? Could they actually bring harm to her after realizing how precious she was to them? Or what if Sir Integra did find out that Seras was their mate? Would the Hellsing torture their small bride and bind her just like what her grandfather did to them a hundred years ago? Would the Hellsing turn their Seras against them? Or worse, would Integra make them kill her? So many questions and horrible images replayed in his head. He just couldn't turn it off and held onto Seras like his embrace would be able to protect her. The silence in the room was broken when the demon started to talk.

"We should speak with Sir Integra before matters get worse." Sebastian spoke softly. Alucard sighed and sat up straighter before staring down at his small cute bride. Seras glanced over at the demon with curious blue eyes.

"What happened?" She asked and then furrowed her brows. "Why would matters get worse?" The elder vampire smiled softly and stroked her hair.

"Nothing, Seras." Alucard whispered. He brushed her off like she was a child who didn't need to know their business even though she was a huge part of it. Seras looked up at her Sire with a knowing look in her eyes. _They were hiding something from her, but what and why?!_ "Sir Integra is currently mad at us. So, we would like to speak to her before we get into any more trouble with the Iron Maiden." Seras calmed just a little, but still watched him warily.

 _Oh, why didn't they just say that before? But why was Integra mad at them and why did they look so nervous?_ In their memories whenever Sir Integra was angry with them they enjoyed it and found it amusing. But this was the first time she saw them act so strangely towards her rage. Alucard's tendrils wrapped around her form suddenly and then she was wearing a clean, yellow Hellsing uniform. Seras smiled softly. She felt so much better although she would have liked to take a shower first before dressing. _Oh well, she can do that later and…maybe they'll join her?_

"Whatever you wish, my pet." Sebastian chuckled lightly at her thoughts and he combed his fingers through her hair. "Now, why don't you run off and find Walter? He'll show you where the blood bags are. Just ask for five bags for you and Alucard." Seras nodded her head slowly with furrowed brows. She still didn't like the sound of drinking blood…or at least the cold blood bags. She had no problem drinking Sebastian's warm blood. And then it made her wonder what Alucard's blood tasted like. Would she love consuming it as much as she did Sebastian's? Alucard's grin showed off his rows of sharp incisors. He was quite pleased hearing that his Childe was curious about her thirst for his blood. He wanted her to bite him so badly, but didn't want her to become a No Life Queen just yet. She still had a lot of training to do before she was ready for that.

"We'll find out later, Childe." Alucard purred and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "For now, choke down one of the blood-bags and when you get back you can try some of my blood." Seras nodded her head with a bashful smile. She kept forgetting that her mind was open to them. They told her that they could hear her every thought just in case she ever tried plotting against them. The Draculina slid off of her master's lap and she made her way across the room.

"Such a good girl," Alucard purred. Seras arched a brow and turned around, but found her bed was empty. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked all around her room, but the elder creatures were gone. The girl gave a small smile when she figured that they had gone to see Sir Integra.

"And you are both devils." Seras whispered into the empty room. She then sighed and turned back around before giving one last remark. "But I love you guys." What the girl didn't know was that they heard her loud and clear. The dark haired males smirked in satisfaction. They're mate was finally seeing everything their way and accepting those feelings between them. She had been so difficult when they first brought her in. But after mutual and painful lectures and physically showing her the passion that sears between mates, she finally gave in.

Seras walked down the poorly lit corridor with her head lowered. She wasn't looking forward to the blood bags she had been ordered to get. What she really wanted to do was explore, find a nice quiet place where she could relax, or maybe even make some friends. The girl groaned softly while she passed chamber doors that she didn't know where they led to. She suppose she could quickly find where they stored the blood bags, run them back to her room, and then go exploring. The longer she moped around the less time she had exploring.

Seras nodded her head with a bright smile. _Alright then, no more moping!_ The girl clapped her hands together before she raced down the corridor to the stairs that led to the bright foyer. The Draculina would have continued racing through the manor in search for the kitchen, but was stopped as soon as she got halfway through the foyer. A soft melody flowed through the air and met her ears. Seras gasped lowly and stopped in her tracks while she listened closely to the music.

 _That was a piano._ The girl recognized the instrument. Ever since she had been a little girl she had always been drawn to pianos. It had always brought an odd comfort to her that she couldn't ignore. Seras blinked stupidly while she shifted her head in the direction where the music was coming from. Like she was under a spell, the girl swayed across the foyer towards a lone doorway that led into some old ballroom.

The ballroom was huge. The room was completely dark except for the bit of moonlight that shone in through the windows and French balcony doors on the left and back side of the room. On each side it had four white marble columns holding up the ceiling. The floor was white marble and the walls were paneled with gold paint and white marble. A giant crystal chandelier hung over a grand black piano. Who she found sitting at the piano somewhat bewildered the girl. The Hellsing butler, Walter, sat at the piano with a hot cup of tea resting on a coaster near him.

His fingers gracefully slid across the keys, never missing his tempo or note. Seras gaped at the elder man. He played so beautifully and it was surprising because she didn't even know that he knew how to play. Back in the day, when he fought beside Alucard in the 40s, he had been a bit of an agitator. But now he was a fine English gentleman. _I suppose it's not all that surprising._ Seras thought to herself with a soft smile.

She didn't want to disturb the man from his peace or concentration, but she was so curious about the piece he was playing. It sounded so very familiar to her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. _Was it Beethoven? No. Maybe Bach? Maybe._ Seras shook her head and took several steps into the room. Unfortunately for her, her footsteps echoed. Walter didn't seem bothered at all and swiftly turned his head while continuing to play the piano. A soft smile graced the butler's lips and he greeted his unexpected guest.

"Miss. Victoria," He announced her presence. He much enjoyed the girl's company. She was very sweet and charming, something he hadn't been expecting when Alucard had told him and Integra that he created a fledgling. They immediately thought of a female version of Alucard, but they had it all wrong. Seras was far different from Alucard and they were perfectly all right with that. Walter then sighed before looking back at the notes. If only he was a younger man. He had always been attracted to young blondes with big blue eyes; although the innocent type was kind of unappealing to him. But honestly, who could deny someone like Seras? The butler immediately turned away from those thoughts when the small blonde seated herself next to him with a bright smile. He returned her smile and continued playing for her.

"What is this song?" Seras asked sweetly.

"Spring Waltz," Walter answered before he looked back at the keys.

"Chopin," The Draculina stated. His eyes flickered back to hers.

"You know your music." He sounded surprised. Seras nodded her head in agreement. The butler then furrowed his brows. "Do you know how to play?" The girl frowned and she shrugged her shoulders.

"A bit," She muttered. "While I lived at the orphanage, there was an elder girl who was very nice to me. We always spent time in the music room while the other kids played. She knew so many songs and had started to teach me how to play the piano. I learned a song or two, but then she died and that was kind of the end of it all. I haven't played since."

"Dear, to lose a friend at such a young age. That is terrible." Walter spoke softly. "What had she died of?"

"A tumor," Seras whispered with a distant look in her eyes that pained the butler. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away from her. As he looked back at the keys an idea came to his eyes and another smile graced his lips.

"Would you mind…playing for me?" Walter asked. Seras jumped slightly and looked at the butler with wide eyes. He stopped playing and turned so they could have a stare down. "You had said that you learned a song or two, yes?" Seras furrowed her brows and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes," She muttered.

"Do you think you'll be able to remember one of the two?" He asked her. The girl then sighed and looked down at the black and white keys. She raised a hand and gently brushed her fingers over the white keys.

"I think so," She whispered.

"Then would you mind playing for me?" He asked. The little vampire sat there for a long few seconds before a soft smile once more spread across her face. She faced the piano properly and placed both hands on the piano.

"No, I would love to." Seras answered. The Draculina then struck the notes in a C major. As soon as Walter recognized the tune he snickered and nodded his head.

"And do you know the words?" He asked curiously. The girl's eyes became wide and she blushed with a bashful smile on her face.

Alucard and Sebastian were currently standing in front of the Iron Maiden's desk. The Hellsing's back was to them while she stood facing one of the paneled windows. A cigar was burning away between her fingers while she glared at her reflection with icy blue eyes. She had just finished giving them a long lecture about timing and obeying orders. When she asked why they hadn't come when she called they answered that they had been in the middle of disciplining Alucard's fledgling.

She obviously didn't find this a good enough excuse and continued interrogating them about the matter. Like, why did the whole manor rumble? Their answer was that they lost their temper after Seras failed another lesson. The Hellsing grumbled something under her breath, rubbed her forehead in irritation, and then took a long drag from her cigar. She was beyond pissed and was about ready to tear these two a new one! But she tried to keep calm and find out what in the hell was going on with her servants.

They had never disobeyed an order before. Was Police Girl far too distracting? Was she driving these elder creatures mad and to the point of wanting to cause damage to her home? How inept was Seras? Was she really that much of a bother that she angered the elder creatures so? Sir Integra shook her head and took another long drag from her cigar. She blew smoke out with a sigh. She really liked the blonde; it was a shame that Police Girl wasn't much of a soldier.

With their sensitive hearing Alucard and Sebastian heard the piano in the distance. They automatically brushed it off, believing it had to be Walter. He usually went to the ballroom and played on his breaks and days off. It was nothing unusual…that is until they heard singing. Was that their mate?

 _"_ _I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you? It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift. The baffled King composing Hallelujah."_ They could clearly hear their mate sing. Both elder creatures' eyes widened and they glanced at each other in bewilderment. They hadn't known their mate could play the piano no less sing. She was just full of surprises.

Alucard and Sebastian smirked while they listened to the angelic sound of her voice that mingled well with the piano notes. She hit every pitch perfectly and stayed in tune with the piano. The moment was ruined when they heard their master sigh. Sir Integra turned back around and stubbed her cigar out in the ashtray on her desk. She then crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at her servants with a hard look. They looked back at her impassively. All they wanted now was to be dismissed so they could witness Seras' performance.

"If Seras is so difficult to handle then I advise you two to get a better hold of her. I want her trained harder and made into a perfect soldier before I send her out there with my men. I don't need her failing to defend herself or my soldiers and losing our target. I had already warned the both of you that I won't accept any failures. If she fails…no, if you two fail her, Victoria _will be_ exterminated." Sir Integra barked. In that moment she didn't know herself if she was bluffing or not. She was growing fond of Police Girl, but it wasn't right of her to have allowed Alucard to turn this girl into a vampire. And if the girl wasn't fit into becoming a proper vampire and learns how to control herself, then her organization was in danger. She couldn't have that. So, the only option she really had was to kill Victoria if she didn't learn soon how to control her inner beast or her powers. The Hellsing sighed and plopped herself down in her chair.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed and slammed her fist on the desk. "Do _not_ fail her either of you." She begged them softly. Sir Integra then looked back at her servants with the coldest glare she could give. "I would never forgive you, Alucard, if Seras is forced to be killed." The elder vampire grinned at his master.

"Yes, my master." He purred. Sir Integra clucked her tongue and turned her head away from her servants to end their conversation.

"I'm finished with the both of you. Get out." She grumbled. Sebastian respectfully bowed his head with his hand over his heart.

"Yes, Sir." He replied politely and then both elder creatures were exiting from her office. They didn't waste any more time and made their way to the ballroom where they knew the grand piano was. They could still hear their mate singing and was being drawn in more by the beauty of her voice. _Was their mate part Siren?_ They thought jokingly. It didn't take long for them to reach the stairs, but when they stared down into the foyer they found men lurking near the entrance of the ballroom. There were four soldiers, the Captain of the Wild Geese, and a few noblemen who worked under Sir Integra. Alucard and Sebastian automatically grew furious, especially when seeing the smiles on their faces as those men admired their mate. The elder vampire gritted his teeth and glowered at those filthy dogs with fiery crimson eyes. They were just begging for a slow death for staring at his mate in such a way!

The elder creatures slowly walked down the stairs and across the foyer to stand behind the small crowd of humans. They easily peered over the humans' heads to find their mate seated beside Walter at the piano. Soft smiles graced their lips and their anger slowly slipped away. Seras was so focused on playing that she hadn't noticed her small audience. The look in her eyes was distant, but Alucard and Sebastian were able to recognize it immediately unlike the humans who barely knew her. She was disconsolate, but why? What bothered their small blonde?

 _"_ _Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. And it's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, its cold and its broken Hallelujah."_ She continued to sing even though this brought back for her painful memories. Elaine had been her only friend at the orphanage. Once she died, Seras was all alone. The bullying began and she had to find somewhere else in the orphanage where she could be alone and stay hidden from the rest of the kids. Of course, that didn't last long. One of the Sisters found her hiding spot and told her out right that she couldn't stay coop up in there, but should be out playing. One little thing led to another. Because she was ordered to play outside, that's when her 'behavior' acted up. She had to defend herself and ended up getting into fights with kids, and this got _her_ into trouble.

The head priest threatened her time and time again that he would send her packing to an orphanage for the troubled. And in fear of going to an even worse orphanage, Seras started finding other hiding spots to stay away from the kids and keep herself out of trouble. What would have happened if Elaine had lived? Would they still be best friends to this day? Would Elaine and/or her have been adopted eventually? Would the other kids have bothered her? So many questions swarmed in her head while she finished the last few notes. She was actually proud that she had remembered a song Elaine had taught her. _Perhaps Elaine would be proud too._ Seras thought with a soft smile. She then looked back at the butler sheepishly.

"That was lovely, Miss. Victoria." Walter praised her softly. He then gestured his head behind her. "It seems you got yourself some fans as well." The girl's smile fell and she blinked stupidly at him.

"Hmn?" She hummed and then shifted her head to stare at the few men who stood in the doorway of the ballroom. A blush spread across her face and her eyes widened. Walter snickered at her reaction and stood up.

"I should get back to my chores. You can continue to play if you wish." He spoke while he took his cup of hot tea and made his way to the door. "And perhaps we can bump into each other again tomorrow at twelve?" Seras flashed a small, bright smile.

"Sounds like a plan," She muttered somewhat happily, glad that she made a new friend. The butler then passed through the men with a soft 'excuse me' and returned to his daily tasks. Half of the crowd of men muttered positive things about her performance while they dissipated leaving four soldiers and the Captain of the Wild Geese behind.

A tall man with a cowboy hat, an eye patch over his left eye, and a beige coat strolled into the room. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he flashed the young girl a handsome smile. Seras looked him over from head to toe, noticing the long brown braid that was wrapped loosely around his throat and the way his green eye shone wide pride. The Draculina gave the man a soft smile. She was glad that he didn't feel afraid to approach her because of what she was. And she was also happy to finally meet someone she would be working with on missions.

"You have a beautiful voice, Mon Cherie." The _Frenchman_ practically purred. Seras' blush darkened and she turned her head away shyly.

"Thanks," She muttered. "It's been forever since I last played. I was really nervous and wasn't expecting an audience." The girl brushed her fingers over the keys. Seras then gasped when she sensed something. She quickly glanced towards the doorway to see Alucard and Sebastian. They had such a dark and hateful look on their faces that it made her muscles lock in pure fear and her blood ran cold. A shudder traveled up her spine and she couldn't look away.

 _Was that look directed towards her?_ Her eyes then flickered back to the human before her. _Or was it directed towards him?_ She then understood why they were so angry. _They were jealous!_ Something inside of Seras found that kind of touching. They were protective and possessive towards her. They were afraid of losing her to another man. She relaxed her body and looked back up at the Captain with a small smile so he wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Maybe you'll play more?" The man asked with a seductive smile. "Maybe you'll play…for me?"

"Are you bothering _my_ Childe, dog?" Alucard suddenly snarled behind the human. The Captain became a pale white and the smile vanished from his face. It was a long few seconds until he looked back at Seras with a surprised eye.

"Childe?" He repeated. The human then took a step back with furrowed brows. "You're…a vampire?" Seras frowned, unknowingly showing off one of her fangs that stuck out from underneath her upper lip. It shone clearly in the moonlight making her look unbelievably cute and childlike.

"Yes," She answered reluctantly. _So, the human hadn't known what she was and had been scared when told?_ The girl sighed and looked away. _Being a vampire was such a bother._

"We also don't appreciate the perverted thoughts running through your head." Sebastian warned him in a low tone. The human's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't known that vampires were able to read minds also! Oh, man, he really needed to read up on vampires otherwise Alucard was for sure going to kill him. He won't be able to control his thoughts or the images running through his head with this small sexy blonde walking about the manor. And to think that she'll also be working beside him on missions! This was going to be total hell! The Captain rubbed the back of his neck and turned towards the elder creatures with a smile to hide his fear.

"I apologize," He replied through chuckles. "I am a man, no? And she is a beautiful woman, I couldn't help myself." Sebastian's irises flickered to a dark red and he glowered at the man before him.

"Well, try to keep those urges under control." The demon growled lowly. Seras stared up at them curiously. _The human had been thinking about her? In what way?_ Her eyes flickered back and forth between the three men. Her gaze fell upon Sebastian when he looked down at her. "He believed that he would get lucky tonight, Miss. Victoria, and had been imagining explicit things of what you would do to him." Seras blushed and looked back at the Captain in disbelief.

"There is a lesson every man needs to learn and that's not to treat a woman as a possession or sexual object." Seras spoke. The Captain shifted his head to gaze down at her curiously. "Even if it's just a one night stand you should treat her with respect and not jump to flirting or those sexual fantasies, you pervert. I would say 'Sir', but only a gentleman earns that title, and you are no gentleman. As my master had said before, you are a dog." The Captain gave her a hard look.

"Now, that's not very kind, Mon Cher. I was polite when I came to speak with you." The Captain tried defending himself. "I may have been thinking about something…inappropriate towards you, but that's because I really like you."

"Like me when you don't even know me?" Seras asked. "No, you were attracted to me and were just going off of that lust. You were thinking with _another_ part of your body, and weren't using your head." The Draculina then tore her gaze away from his and looked back at the piano. "Besides, it would have never worked out between us since I'm…engaged." She muttered with a faint blush on her cheeks. She heard the small snicker from one of the elder creatures and her blush brightened. The Captain leaned down closer towards her.

"Now, if you're not interested that's fine, but there's no reason to lie." He spoke to her causing Alucard and Sebastian to glower at him again.

"What?!" Seras barked and looked back at the Captain surprised.

"If you're engaged to be married then where is the ring?" The human asked and then gestured his head towards her left hand that was missing an engagement ring. Seras' face paled and she subconsciously brushed her fingers over the bare flesh. "Did your 'fiancé' forget to buy you a big beautiful diamond that shone as bright as those big blue eyes of yours? Now, what kind of gentleman is that forgetting to buy his future wife a pretty ring?"

"I just forgot to wear it today. It's in my room!" Seras snapped and started to become flustered. She became red in the face and glowered up at the man before her. A wide smirk appeared on the Captain's face then and he leaned down closer towards her until their noses were inches apart.

"And isn't that diamond ring just another way of saying that you're a possession? Isn't it another way of saying that you are owned by a man?" The Captain asked her. "And I believe that you're the one who said that a man should learn not to see a woman as a possession or sexual object." Seras bit down hard on her lower lip and her eyes burned a dark crimson.

"No," Seras growled lowly. "A ring given by a man to his fiancée is different. It's a sign of commitment and a bond of love they want to last forever. It's a sign that says he wants to spend the rest of his life with this one woman." The Captain chuckled and stood up straighter.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mon Cherie." He responded and then turned. He walked passed Alucard and Sebastian and headed towards the exit. Seras glared at him until he was gone from her sight.

"Jerk," Seras whispered under her breath and continued to glare at the doors that led out of the ballroom. "Men are such…frustrating, narcissistic arses!"

"And does that include us, Police Girl?" Sebastian spoke. Seras looked back up at the elder creatures that smirked down at her and held a tender look in their eyes. The girl sighed and refused to answer that question as she turned away. They both chuckled and sat down on either side of the small blonde. "We had no idea that you could play or sing, my little nightingale." Seras couldn't help the smile that crossed over her face and she laughed softly.

"Nightingale?" She repeated.

"Well, we can't call you a virgin anymore and nightingale seems to fit you." Alucard snickered.

"And that's still hard to take in." Seras groaned and rested her head against the music sheets. It seemed like forever ago since she lost her virginity. But just hearing it out loud that she was no longer a virgin was still so bewildering. She thought for sure that she would be a virgin until late in her twenties. She always envisioned meeting a nice guy on the force, having a few dates, and then have a romantic evening where they slowly led to intimacy. Things would then lead to the bedroom and she would be deflowered easily and lovingly, like she was fragile and he wanted to savor all of her. Her first time hadn't been as loving as she wanted it to be, but it had been bloody fantastic even if it did leave her sore. Seras groaned softly at that thought. A hand encased over hers and raised it off the piano keys. The Draculina shifted her head and peeked at Sebastian.

The demon raised her hand up and slipped something cool on her ring finger. She furrowed her brows in curiosity. The dark haired male looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave a small devious smirk before releasing her hand. Seras sat up and held out her left hand to see a small beautiful ring. The band was black gold with a one karat blue diamond in the very center. The little vampire's eyes widened and she blinked stupidly at the ring for several long seconds. Alucard took her hand into his and inspected the ring on her finger.

"Hmn," He hummed with a small grin gracing his lips. "It compliments your eyes." Seras then shifted her head to gaze up at Sebastian.

"It is quite beautiful, but…why?" She asked. "I don't mean to be rude or offend you, it's just that…I didn't really think vampires, or even demons, did something so…human." Sebastian chuckled softly at his mate.

"Normally, we wouldn't." He replied with a charming smile on his face that warmed Seras' heart. "But a lot of males flocked to you tonight, all believing that you were single. We don't want men near what is ours. So, once they see the ring and realize that you're already taken, they won't try anything…unless they wish to die." Seras sighed and looked back down at the ring. It bothered her more than anything that the only reason why they gave her the ring was so men didn't come near what was theirs. Didn't she just get done saying that a man shouldn't view a woman as a personal possession or a sexual object? And that an engagement ring was a sign of true love and commitment? And here they were, brushing off what she had said and doing as they wished.

"And," Sebastian continued softly. The little vampire glanced up at him curiously from the corner of her eye. The demon stared down at the keys with a warm smile on his face, but discomfort glistened in his eyes. "Even though you're a vampire, you're still caught up in your human ways. We should have known you wouldn't want to shed away any of those quirky human habits such as their mating rituals. We have been so rude as to not place a ring on our fiancée's finger to show that we are fully committed to you." The demon then turned his warm, hypnotic gaze onto her. "Will you ever forgive us, our little bride?" Seras couldn't help the big smile that cracked her face and she laughed at him.

"You're so weird," The girl responded with a shake of her head. "I wasn't looking for a diamond ring. I _know_ that I'm your guys' mate and I know how loyal and loving mates are towards each other, and that alone is enough for me, just knowing that." She then reached over to place a hand on his leg. "But thank you, Sebastian." The girl spoke softly. She then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, but while her lips were pressed against his flesh he shifted his head so she was kissing him on his mouth. The demon kissed the little vampire deeply, but softly and passionately. Seras' lashes closed over her blue orbs and her lips moved over his slowly and lovingly. Their breaths mingled, and they shared their warmth and love.

"Anything for my mate," Sebastian whispered when their lips parted for a second. He then leaned back in and kissed her intensely. Seras moaned in his mouth and tried to kiss him back properly, but he was driving her wild inside. She loved the way he took control and devoured her like she was something to savor. The blood in her veins was like fire. It made her heart race and her face red from a heated blush. She shifted uncomfortably on the bench when her sex quivered. The demon snickered and teasingly traced her bottom lip with his tongue. He knew exactly what his kisses were doing to his bride and found entertainment in watching her squirm. Although, it did make him realize something and it brought an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. Automatically, Sebastian reached down and slipped his hand under her skirt. Seras jumped from the sudden contact, but didn't pull away or protest. Instead she encouraged him by leaning more into his intimate touch.

He worked swiftly and grasped the band of her panties. Seras furrowed her brows in confusion. _Wasn't he going to touch her?_ She tried to figure out what he was doing while he played with her panties. He then reached around with his other hand and also slipped it under her skirt. Without any warnings, the demon started pulling down her panties and easily slipped them off of her like he has done this a thousand of times in life. Seras once again jumped in surprise when her panties fell around her ankles. Sebastian broke away from their kiss and leaned over her to pull her panties completely off. Seras stared at her mate in utter confusion. _What in the hell did he want with her panties?_ She watched him curiously as he sat up straighter on the bench. He barely glanced at the white panties before setting them down on the piano keys. Sebastian then looked down at the small blonde with a hunger in his red irises.

"I had yet to claim you." The demon told her. Before Seras could say a word, he grasped her by the wrist and pulled the little vampire to him. The Draculina was forced to straddle the demon and wasn't able to ignore the growing bulge in his pants that pressed against her leg.

"Sebastian?" Seras whispered and she wrapped her arms around his neck nervously. "This is dangerous!" She quickly looked over at the doorway to see if any of the humans were lurking around. The demon smirked and stroked over his bride's back. "Not only are their humans constantly walking up and down these corridors, but this room echoes. We won't be able to hide what we're doing from them. We're going to get caught." Sebastian grasped the girl's chin and turned her head back so she was looking at him.

"We'll only get caught if _you_ make too much noise. So, do try to keep quiet, Seras." He whispered and then rolled up her skirt so he could get to her easily. The girl grasped the back of his neck tightly and panted softly in anticipation and fear. She had a dreadful feeling that they were going to get caught and get into so much trouble! _Oh, and the look on poor Walter's face once he finds out that they did it at his piano! Oh, the poor man!_ But then again…it did excite her so very much! It was so sneaky and made the blood rush through her veins! She just couldn't wait! The demon chuckled at her thoughts. "Then I'll be sure to give you a good, _hard_ fucking." He whispered heatedly. Seras groaned and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

Sebastian reached behind her and shut the fallboard over the piano keys. He then lifted Seras up and set her on the fallboard with her legs spread wide open to him. He eyed the soft, pink flesh that glistened with her juices for him _. She really couldn't wait to be fucked in a public area, could she? Wasn't his mate the deviant one?_ A wide smirk spread across his face and he stood up so he could plant himself between her legs. His eyes flickered back to hers before he reached down and unzipped his pants. The demon pulled his cock out, feeling it as it pulsated in his hand and leaked with cum.

Sebastian leaned in close to his mate and pressed the leaking head against her tight opening. Seras moaned again and drove her nails into the piano to keep herself under control. Sebastian placed his hands on either side of her body and then slid his aching cock into her tight channel. Seras squeaked and closed her eyes tightly while she was slowly impaled by his shaft. She tilted back her head and whimpered softly from the amazing feeling of being filled. She felt all warm and the hard cock brushed over all her sensitive areas.

"Sebastian," She groaned and then opened her legs wider for him. Sebastian's pupils became thin slits and he growled lowly. It felt absolutely sensational with her tight walls wrapped around him. He fit so well and was able to penetrate deeply without hurting her, unlike some of his lovers who couldn't handle it. He moaned softly and pulled out slowly only to sink back in slowly. He took his time bringing them pleasure. He didn't want to rush things just yet. He knew he promised her a hard fucking and he was going to keep that promise. But for right now, he just enjoyed taking his small bride and knowing that she was his.

Sebastian leaned in further and kissed Seras' arched throat. He could feel her moans vibrate through her throat and moaned with her. The demon did small little thrusts and brushed over a certain area that she seemed to like, it must be her G-spot. Seras reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair to keep him in place. His kisses became more intense and he tried covering every inch of that pale flesh in warm kisses. Seras groaned again and shifted beneath him.

"Sebastian," She whispered his name. "Faster,"

"Yes, my dear." He moaned sexily. He didn't hesitate or hold back. The demon gave a good thrust making his mate cry out in surprise. The cry echoed through the room and had probably been heard by several people. Sebastian snickered and curiously glanced towards the door. "Now, my dear, you really do need to be quieter. I've barely touched you. If you don't want to get caught then lower your voice."

"Sebastian," Seras panted when he pulled out and then thrust back in hard. Her body jolted on the fallboard and she fisted his hair tightly in both hands. He moaned out to her and leaned up more in her cruel grasp.

"Seras," He whispered her name and gave another good thrust that made his bride quiver and shake. His tongue slipped out and caressed over the warm skin. He tasted her flesh and traced over blue veins. She gave another cry that echoed through the room when he sunk back into her deeply. The demon clucked his tongue and raised one of his hands to press against her mouth. This muffled her cries and moans a little more. He then purposely picked up the pace so he was constantly penetrating his bride deeply and brushing over that little area that made her squirm.

This caused Seras to dig her nails into his scalp. She cried out into his hand and wrapped her legs around his hips. He panted against her sweet flesh and drove his nails into the fallboard. What she was doing felt splendid! He wanted her to inflict more pain, but he knew that she was lost in her own little world of pleasure. So, he decided to inflict pain and add on more to her pleasure. The demon wasn't gentle when he drove his fangs deeply into her arched throat. Seras arched her back and screamed into his hand. Her whole body convulsed, but he knew that she hadn't reached an orgasm yet.

Knowing this little fact only encouraged him to fuck her even harder. The grand piano started to move on the marble floor from his harsh movements and it creeks in protest. The demon reached down and grasped the piano by the key bed to keep it in place. With each thrust he groaned and panted into her throat. He drank deeply and savored her unique sweet taste, like a fine wine. Each time he pulled his cock out some of her juices had the opportunity to leak out and coat the sleek black fallboard.

Seras dug her heels into his lower back painfully, but he didn't so much mind. It actually felt exquisite along with her nails buried in his scalp. He could start to feel the warm blood that welled up and caked his hair and stained her fingers. He was more that surprised that her inner beast hadn't taken over once smelling his nectar, but then again she was so lost in the lust that probably nothing would be able to pull her from it in this moment.

The squelching noises were unbelievably loud in the room. It was amazing that none of the humans had caught on yet. _Was their hearing really that insignificant? Or were they just too daft to realize what the noises were from?_ A smirk came over the demon's face and he snickered. And poor Walter's piano was practically ruined. He hoped that the butler didn't mind that Police Girl's juices stained it. He knew for sure that Sir Integra would have his and Seras' head for ruining her family's grand piano. It's been in the family for two generations now.

Sebastian's cock was coated in her juices and he was half tempted to stop so she could lick and suck his cock clean of her essence. Oh, to feel that little mouth of hers on him again! He wanted to explode inside of her mouth again and have her taste him. She seemed to have enjoyed it immensely last night; so much that she had even climaxed without either of them touching her. With the thought of her lips wrapped tightly around his aching cock and the constant friction, he came hard inside of his mate. At the same time, Seras arched her back and once more cried out into his hand while she too came.

Their bodies convulsed and they exchanged moans of pleasure for several long seconds before they both calmed down. Sebastian moaned and sighed through his nose before he withdrew his fangs from her bruised throat. Seras slowly released her cruel grasp and let her heavy arms fall to her sides. Her legs soon gave out and fell away from his hips. The demon pulled back his head to stare down at his tired mate. Her heart raced in her chest and she panted out of breath. He snickered and stroked over her blushed cheek before he pulled his softening cock from her warm channel. Seras winced and moaned in need and discomfort. She already missed the feeling of being filled. She watched as Sebastian stood up straighter, tuck his already limp cock back into his pants, and fix his shirt.

For some stupid reason, Police Girl decided it was a good idea to also fix herself. But as soon as she stood on her own two feet her whole world spun, her sex throbbed, and she lost her balance. The elder creatures weren't surprised when the small blonde fell onto her knees at their feet. Why on Earth was she trying to move? She just had an intense fucking and needed some time to recollect herself. _What a foolish girl._ Sebastian sighed, reached down, and grasped her by the arm gently.

"Are you alright, Seras?" He asked, truly sounding concerned. He tried helping her to her feet, but she wouldn't move. The small blonde leaned forward and placed her head in her hand.

"I need a minute," She whispered.

"Take all the time you need." The demon purred and stood up straighter with a satisfied grin on his face. When she opened her eyes she was embarrassed to find that she was sprawled out in front of Alucard who was still seated on the bench. She blinked stupidly at his long legs and what was at the center of it all. A bulge could be seen that strained around the fabric. Her eyes flickered to her master's face to see that he either didn't notice his own arousal because he was worried about her or because he was perhaps no longer aroused.

A small smile graced the girl's lips with naughty intentions on her mind. Alucard arched a brow at his bride after hearing her thoughts. A grin then played out on his lips and he was beckoning her to him. Seras willingly scooted her body between his legs, but never dared look away from his eyes. She didn't wait for him and boldly reached up. The girl unzipped his pants and wrapped her fingers around his large cock. She then pulled it out and got to work pleasuring her mate.

Police Girl leaned down and wrapped her lips around the head. She moaned out to him and stroked him up and down while feeding more of him into her mouth slowly. Her fingers caressed over his hard flesh in circular motions, heading to the balls and then back up towards her mouth. Her tongue twirled around and teased his aching flesh while her fangs gently grazed him. Alucard closed his eyes and moaned. He reached one of his hands down and tangled his fingers in her hair. He didn't move or do anything and just felt every little thing she did to him.

The elder vampire particularly enjoyed the feeling of her head bobbing up and down beneath his hand. And each time, he could explicitly feel her warm, wet mouth slide down his aching cock and then go back up to caress his leaking head with her tongue. He drove his fangs into his bottom lip. She was doing such a fantastic job and satisfying him, and they had _just_ started! His bride really was full of surprises!

"Seras," Alucard moaned her name and gently fisted her hair. She slid her mouth over his cock faster, adding more friction and giving him more pleasure. He cracked open his eyes and stared down at his Draculina through thick eyelashes. He loved her so goddamn much. She was such a beautiful little creature that pleased him greatly. He moaned out to her again and lightly pushed on her head to encourage her to take more of him into her wonderful little mouth. Seras obeyed and slid more of him into her mouth. She moaned again while she deep-throated her master. She did it with ease since she now knew how to relax her body and throat.

She then completely surprised him when she started fucking her own mouth roughly with his cock. Seras pulled back a little only to dive back down to bury his cock deep down her throat. Alucard bared his fangs with a growl at the sensual feeling. She kept up with the pace with her lips wrapped tightly around him and her hands caressing over his thighs. Those acts alone made him bend to her will, but then she did something that surprised him. One of her hands slipped up further and caressed his balls through the fabric.

He shuddered beneath her touch and subconsciously started to thrust his hips to meet her lips. Seras fisted his pant legs and tried to keep up with his movements as they got quicker and harsher. The girl started gagging and choking each time he forced his cock down her throat, but she was enjoying it too much to stop him. Alucard started to pant and fisted even more of her hair. He then took over completely and thrust his hips upward while repeatedly pushing her head down roughly to meet his cock.

"Seras!" He growled her name lowly. Her name echoed through the room, but in that moment he didn't care. The Draculina closed her eyes tightly and just completely gave into the elder vampire. She didn't try to keep up with him or use her tongue to caress his flesh. She just let him do what he needed to do to get off. But all of this had really got her hot and bothered. Her sex was dripping with juices and Sebastian's cum and it kept quivering in need to be fucked. Police Girl whimpered and started to suck down on his cock. She could feel her stomach tightening and knew what was about to happen.

 ** _Alucard!_** Seras cried out in her mate's mind before she came. The girl arched her back and cried out around her master's cock. More juices trickled from her sex and pooled under her on the floor. Her entire body trembled and she moaned at the exquisite feeling. Alucard grinned in approval. _God, she was so easy to please._ The elder vampire then gritted his teeth when his balls tightened.

"Seras," He growled her name lowly and then he came. His cum shot out and filled Police Girl's delicious little mouth. Seras didn't hesitate and swallowed what he gave to her with a purr. He continued to thrust his cock into her mouth until the last bit of his cum had leaked from the head. He then stopped his violent actions and panted softly. Alucard's fingers untangled from her hair and he stroked over the locks lovingly to soothe any pain he had caused her.

"Seras," He whispered her name again and then grasped her wrist. His cock slipped out of her mouth as he pulled her onto her feet and then on his lap. Seras gasped lowly and wrapped her arms around her Sire's neck while he wrapped an arm around her lower back to keep her from falling. He grinned down at his precious Childe and stroked her blushed cheek with the back of his hand. "My darling servant," He purred to her. Alucard leaned in closer while his grin widened. "My little queen," The elder vampire then bit deeply into his bride's throat. Seras gasped again and grasped the back of his neck tightly.

"Alucard," She whispered. The demon stepped closer towards his mate and placed his hands on her shoulders. He then leaned down until his lips brushed over her ear.

"You fear of rejection and abandonment. You don't get close to people because they push you away first and leave you with your thoughts and that pain throbbing inside of you." Sebastian whispered in her ear. A wide smirk spread across his face while he watched her. Seras cringed and closed her eyes. Why was he doing this to her? Why did they have to dig into her most sensitive areas and pull up her hidden feelings and fears? It just wasn't fair.

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. God, she was a fool. This was the closest she's gotten to anyone in years. Why was she letting them into her heart when she knew that they would just hurt her in the end? Nothing lasts forever; that she found out at a young age. They care about her now, but sometime in the future they will grow bored of her and look elsewhere for entertainment. Soon they won't find her appealing and will find her little mind unamusing or dull. They'll look for a fresh lover that will match their strength and perhaps even make them laugh. And she would be forgotten. God, she felt so stupid! The warm tears trailed down her face and her body shook. Alucard withdrew his fangs from her throat once he felt her warm tears that stroked over his face. He glanced upwards to see that his little mate was crying.

"Seras," He whispered her name and then cupped the side of her face. She flinched in his touch and refused to look at him. Sebastian then took her left hand and raised it up. He brushed his thumb over the beautiful blue diamond and sighed.

"You truly are a fool." The demon agreed with her thoughts. "You of all people should know that we wouldn't just call anyone our mate or possess them in such away. You have seen both of our pasts. You know how we are." Seras cracked open her eyes to stare down at the blue diamond.

"Yes, you've both been with hundreds of women. And all of them you ended up growing bored of them and moving on." She whispered. "It doesn't matter if I'm your mate or not, you both will eventually grow bored and want to move on."

"No, we won't." Alucard spoke in a soft voice. He grasped her chin and made her look up at him. "Do you not remember the feeling of the passion that seared between us? Did we not lose ourselves in every kiss or pleasure we brought to each other? Our souls do not cry out for another, Seras." Alucard partially told the truth. Somewhere out there, it was possible that one of them had a second mate. But they were lucky enough to find this one considering that they've been alive for a very long time. "That love and passion between us will _never_ die. It will last forever; we will last forever." Alucard whispered to her while he stared deeply into her tear filled blue orbs. "We will love you for an eternity, my dear." Alucard then leaned in and kissed his mate softly. The passion rose back up and once more seared between the vampires. Seras closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her Sire's neck. She kissed him back hard when that fear of abandonment was finally abolished. She will love Alucard and Sebastian truly and deeply for the rest of eternity. And they would love her in return.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	5. The End of the Game

**Good Evening,**

 **Last chapter! I hope this made up for the long wait! I'm going to go back to working on the next chapter for "Cross Our Hearts" and hopefully it will be finished before the end of this week. If not, I'll post another one of my old stories. I don't know which though!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **The Quiet Game**

 **Chapter Five**

 **The End of the Game**

Childish laughter broke out through the night while a small blonde ran inhumanly fast through the Hellsing woods. Seras gracefully dodged any incoming attacks from the two dark figures that blurred behind her. Her eyes burned a dark crimson and her fangs glinted in the moon's light as she smiled. The little vampire then purposely stopped and swiftly turned around. Barely a second passed before she caught sight of Alucard and Sebastian. A beautiful sinful smirk spread across the Draculina's lips while she quickly prepared herself.

Once the two were close enough Seras lunged at them with a soft, playful growl. She tackled the demon and wrapped her arms around his neck with a giggle before leaning up and kissing him hard on the mouth. Sebastian was taken completely by surprise and stared down at his lover with slightly wide eyes. He was instantly turned on when Seras gave a sexy little moan and swept her warm tongue over his bottom lip intimately. Before he could kiss her back the little vampire stepped back out of reach.

"I think you two are holding back and purposely teasing me!" She exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "I agreed to your sick game of chase, but I was expecting to be captured and fucked hard into the ground half an hour ago." The elder creatures smirked at their mate who they loved to annoy. Yes, they were most definitely teasing her, but the chase was so delicious. They loved taking their time tormenting their prey before striking. The predators were waiting for the perfect moment; mainly for the moment when her guard was down.

"Hmn, was that what you were expecting?" Alucard teased his Childe. "We had no intentions of fucking you, Victoria." Seras flashed a sexy, little smirk that usually made her mates' all hot under the collar.

"Oh, really?" She purred sarcastically. "No intentions what-so-ever? So, I guess you two wouldn't mind if I unbuttoned my blouse to cool down; after all, it is oddly hot tonight in London." Alucard arched a brow and snickered at this.

"The heat should have no effect on you, Childe. You're just not right in the head." The elder vampire continued to tease her. Seras snickered with a shake of her head.

"Look who's talking." She muttered under her breath before she popped a button out of its hole, breaking the alignment so a bit of her skin showed. She unbuttoned two more and then slipped open her blouse a little to show off her black laced bra. "There, that's better." The girl giggled 'innocently' and then looked back at her mates with big crimson orbs.

"You are adorable when _trying_ to enchant us, my little temptress." Sebastian spoke in a low seductive voice while he admired his mate from head to toe with hungry eyes.

"I'm not _trying_ to do anything." Seras lied with a soft chuckle and a shake of her head. "Alucard said it himself; you guys don't want to fuck tonight."

"I don't recall ever saying that we didn't want to _at all_ tonight." Alucard purred while his red orbs burned brightly in their sockets. "I only said that we _had_ no intentions to." The girl shrugged her shoulders and waved them off.

"Well, rather you two want to or not, I don't think I want to. The game has become boring." She teased her males. "I think I'll just head back to my room and go solo tonight." The little vampire then bravely turned her back on the elder creatures. Before she could take her first step, Seras was being tackled by her Sire. Alucard rammed his Childe into a nearby tree and kept her in place by pressing his body up against hers. The small blonde stared up at him in bewilderment, but the smell of her arousal was strong in the air.

"Why head back to your room when you can just touch yourself here?" The elder vampire purred while he caressed his Childe's face with his fingertips. Seras smiled bashfully and her cheeks became a bright shade of red.

"Hmn, is that what you boys want?" She asked in a purr.

"Will you two just stop teasing already, and kiss her." Sebastian interrupted the lovebirds.

"You heard the demon." Seras whispered before she surprised Alucard. The little vampire grasped his cravat tightly and yanked him down so she could swoop in and capture his lips. His mate kissed him hard and hungrily with sexy little moans that really got his inner beast going. The elder vampire growled into her mouth, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her flush up against him with no means of escape. He took over the kiss and ravished his Childe. Seras tangled her fingers in his hair and leaned more into him.

 ** _Alucard,_** She whimpered to him telepathically.

 ** _Seras,_** He growled in return. Alucard pressed his Childe into the tree before he roughly rammed his aching cock against her thigh and grinded their hips together. Seras moaned in approval and tried fixing their position so she could feel him better.

 ** _Lift me up,_** She ordered, but before he could the mood was killed.

 ** _Alucard, Sebastian, come to my office straight away, and bring the Police Girl._** Sir Integra gave out her orders through their mind link. Alucard wrenched away from Seras' sweet lips with a low growl. He bared his fangs and glowered at his Childe even though it wasn't her fault that they were summoned. The little vampire groaned in sexual frustration and let her head fall back against the tree.

"Don't tell me, you've been summoned by the Wicked Witch of the West." Seras muttered. She was quite annoyed of always being interrupted. _If it wasn't Integra it was always someone else! Couldn't they get some alone time ever?!_ Alucard and Sebastian both followed her thoughts. The elder vampire gritted his teeth in annoyance; he was just as agitated as Seras about never getting alone time. He honestly couldn't remember the last time they had sex or even a normal conversation. The demon snickered at the two sexually frustrated vampires. He of course was annoyed, but not as annoyed as those two considering that they were already in position and were in the heat of the moment.

"Soon, very soon we shall have our alone time." Sebastian promised his mate. He then glanced down at the Hellsing runes on his gloves. They were growing weaker each day. Soon Alucard and he should be able to completely override the gloves and take over the Hellsing Organization.

"I hope you're right, Sebastian, because I am more than tired of her constantly interrupting." Seras grumbled with fiery crimson orbs that aroused both males. They smirked at the little vampire. Alucard moaned softly and kissed over her throat intimately.

"That's it, my darling. You know exactly what to do to get us going." The elder vampire purred. Seras gasped when Alucard lifted her up and pinned her back to the tree.

"Alucard?" Seras whispered. Her Sire grinned wickedly before he drove up between her legs and grind his hard bulge across her sensitive sex through her soaked panties. "Alucard!" Seras gasped and quickly drove her nails into his broad shoulders to hold on. "What are you doing? You'll only…Ah!" She cried out when he again thrust up against her. "Piss off Integra if you don't…Ah!...if you don't…Ah!...obey her orders!...Oh, God! Alucard!" Seras whimpered while he took her hard against the tree. Even though it wasn't real sex, it drove both of them absolutely mad, especially since they haven't had sex in weeks. It felt so fucking good to be back in each other's arms and sharing intimacy again. The small blonde panted out of breath while her body was constantly pushed up the trunk of the tree every second. Alucard's warm breath wafted over her bare throat and chest as he panted with her.

"She won't have to wait long. I only need a minute with you." The elder vampire snickered. He then grasped his bride's thighs tightly and drove up against her like a sexually depraved beast that had no self-control whatsoever. "Seras," He growled her name. No, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed her! He needed to feel her warm soft flesh and be buried deeply between her thighs! With a snarl, Alucard tore away Seras' panties with his claws.

The little vampire cried out when her master's nails sliced the lips of her sex. She arched into him more with a beautiful moan of pleasure and got lost in the haze of it all. Alucard reached down hastily and singlehandedly unbuckled his pants. Once his throbbing cock was free, he drove up deeply between his Childe's legs and lost himself completely. He dug his nails painfully into her thighs while he fucked her against the tree ruthlessly.

"Alucard!" Seras cried out his name and fisted his hair in both hands. She pulled at the roots and dug her nails into his scalp, but this was only turning him on more. The elder vampire slowly drew his head in until his warm lips were pressed against hers. He kissed his Draculina softly and slowly. They exchanged soft moans of pleasure and small grunts each time he rammed into her. "God, I've missed this." She whimpered and then shifted her head to deepen her kiss with Alucard.

He slipped his tongue into her hot mouth and tangled it with hers. Seras moaned in response and opened her mouth wider for his advance. The elder vampire growled lowly before raising a clawed hand and raking it down her arched throat. He left behind five long claw marks that started at her jawline and ended at her collarbone. Blood welled up and trailed don her beautiful pale skin. Alucard dug his claws into her arm when the intoxicating scent of her blood reached his nostrils. His tongue danced and played with hers for several seconds longer before he pulled his head back to admire his claw marks on her throat. A wicked grin spread across his face while he leaned in and dragged his tongue over the tempting, bloody torn flesh. Her warm sweet blood gathered on his tongue and made his fangs ache for her. He moaned and sunk his fangs into her throat.

Seras cried out softly and grasped the back of his neck tightly. He purred in delight when her claws pierced his flesh and the scent of his blood wafted in the air with hers. Alucard drank deeply from his Childe. Her blood was so warm and soothing. His inner beast purred out to his female and a strange comfort came over him.

 ** _Seras,_** Alucard whispered her name and then he wrapped his arms around his Draculina lovingly.

"Alucard," Seras panted in his ear before her body came to life and writhed beneath his. His mate cried out on the top of her lungs when her body crashed into orgasm. Her beautiful, full breasts pressed against his hard chest as her body bowed into him. Her grasp on the back of his neck tightened until her nails were actually peeling his skin slowly and painfully. Alucard snarled in her throat from the pleasurable pain she had caused him. He picked up his pace and drove his aching cock hard into his bride's quivering, soaked pussy. The friction was starting to become too much for his oversensitive cock, but it drove him wild. He pressed his hand against the trunk of the tree to keep them steady and burrowed his claws into the bark.

"Ah! Alucard!" Seras cried out as he continued to fuck her hard. A thin layer of sweat coated her forehead and she had a hard time catching her breath. He felt so damn amazing inside of her, but it was starting to become too much for her. She felt like she would pass out at any moment under him. Her heart raced in her chest and she whimpered with each thrust. Seras' lashes closed over her crimson irises. She felt smothered with Alucard's large form pressing her against the tree and keeping her in place. "Master," The girl whispered in a haze of pleasure and exhaustion. Alucard tore his fangs from her throat and lapped at the bloody flesh to soothe her. His crimson irises then flickered to her pale face.

"Seras," He growled lowly and then took her lips in a hard ravenous kiss. Seras gasped in his mouth in surprise before opening her eyes to stare into his. The two vampires smirked at each other and kissed like they haven't seen each other in years. The elder vampire then closed his eyes and growled softly when he felt how close he was to being sent over the edge. Alucard placed a hand on her thigh and gave short hard thrusts with small grunts of ecstasy.

With one last, hard thrust the elder vampire exploded inside of his bride. He tore himself away from her luscious lips and bared his fangs with a snarl as he emptied his load inside of her. Once his body started to calm down from his orgasm he panted softly and glanced down at his mate. She stared back and panted out of breath with him. Alucard took a step back and carefully set his Childe down on her own two wobbling legs. Seras stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so fucking much." She panted before caressing the side of his face lovingly with her fingertips. Alucard's brows drew together and he gave her a strange look even though hearing that she did love him was very comforting and brought strange warmth over him.

"Why?" He found himself asking her. How could she, such a young and innocent woman, love him, a dark, sadistic creature that loved causing pain and shed blood? Seras fell unusually silent and frowned up at her Sire. The vampires stared at each other for a long several seconds. Her head drew back a little and pain appeared in her crimson orbs.

"Do…Do you not feel the same…for me?" She asked in a whisper. It's been three months since she was turned and neither of them had told her that they loved her no matter how many times she had said it. Yes, they had once told her they would love her for an eternity, but if they truly did love her then how come they never actually used those words? How hard was it for them just to say 'I love you' to her? Before Alucard could answer her, that is if he did have an answer, Sebastian stepped forward with a seductive smirk.

"Run from us, Luv. I wish to track you down and then take you. If you wish, I'll fuck you hard into the ground like you had wanted before." The demon purred causing the girl to shudder as an explicit image of them doing just that formed in her head. She knew that he had interrupted just so the question of them loving her was avoided and that truly hurt her. Her frown deepened, but she tried to soothe the pain by telling herself that they just weren't ready to use those words.

"What about Integra?" Seras asked after she swallowed her pain.

"Fuck Integra. Run from us, Seras!" Alucard growled lowly with a hint of madness and amusement glistening in his eyes. The Draculina knew that it wasn't a good idea to ignore Integra, but the elder creatures were in a playful mood and were hungering for her body. Whether she wanted them to or not they _will_ chase after her and fuck her hard. Seras ended up submitting to her elders with a sigh. Alucard released her from his embrace and the little vampire didn't hesitate to run from the sexually depraved males. She heard her master cackle like the insane person he was. Trees blurred passed her as she ran at vampiric speed, but no matter how fast she was going she could sense that they weren't too far behind unlike earlier.

 ** _Earlier you had accused us of holding back because we were teasing you._** Alucard purred in her mind. **_You were correct, Childe. This time we're not holding back._** Suddenly Sebastian appeared in front of her and she ended up running right into his arms. The demon grasped one of her arms painfully tight so she couldn't escape and used his free hand to tear open her blouse. The rest of her buttons gave away on her uniform and revealed more of her skin. Sebastian looked her over several times with hungry eyes before willingly releasing her. Seras made a strange noise as she turned sharply and ran from him. She heard him snigger and then she could no longer sense him. Her eyes widened and she looked around for the elder creatures, but couldn't find or sense them.

"Bloody hell!" She hissed under her breath and tried running faster. The girl cried out suddenly when a hot white pain seared through her forearm. She glanced down to see five deep claw marks that gushed blood. The culprit was gone before she could even spot him. Seras panted in slight fear and unbelievable arousal while her eyes flickered around the woods.

 ** _We can smell you, Police Girl._** Alucard breathed heatedly. The little vampire blushed furiously and she bit down hard on her bottom lip with a helpless moan. **_The scent of your blood and arousal in the air is so intoxicating. Run faster, Childe, or we'll get you._** The elder vampire cackled softly. He didn't give her any time before he attacked again. Alucard ran straight at Seras and rammed her hard into a tree. As soon as she opened her mouth to cry out in pain, he swept down and stuck his tongue down her throat. The girl was unable to comprehend everything that was happening. Her body was in absolute pain, she was pretty sure some ribs and other bones were broken from the rough impact, and she felt a hot tongue thrust in and out of her mouth in a very sexual manner.

Without even thinking, Seras raised a clawed hand and slashed the side of the man's face open. She felt the warm blood that coated her flesh and instantly caught a whiff. Her eyes burned hungrily and her stomach growled from the sweet aroma. Alucard stepped back away from his Childe with another deep cackle. The left side of his face was completely torn from her attack. His blood stained his flesh and clothes, and more was pouring out of the wound at a rapid pace. Seras pulled herself from her bloodlust, pushed herself off of the tree, and ran passed her mad Sire.

"Run, run, run." Alucard chuckled behind her as he watched after her in pride. The little vampire winced in pain while she was trying to escape. _Yep, something was definitely broken._ She thought to herself. But this didn't stop her. She kept running even though she knew that they would eventually catch her. It wasn't long before Seras was again attacked. Sebastian shoved her into the closest tree. Her breasts were smashed against the trunk painfully and her nails dug into the bark while she whimpered. The demon leaned in close to her until his lips brushed over the shell of her ear.

"Here's but a taste of what I plan on doing with you once I catch you." He whispered lowly and seductively in her ear. His warm breath and heated words made Seras shudder. She lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly as she prepared herself. She gasped with a jump when he ripped a bit of her skirt so he could get to her easier. One of his legs broke between her legs and parted them wide to his advantage.

The little vampire panted nervously and wrapped her arms around the trunk of the tree the best she could just before Sebastian rammed his huge cock inside of her. Seras cried out and trembled against the tree. The demon smirked while he watched his bride writhe against him. He pulled out a little, but then slammed back in, grinding his hips against her plump ass and purposely ramming her hips into the rough bark.

"How does that feel, my little nightingale?" He panted softly in her ear and then placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Sebastian again pulled out only to slam back in hard and rock her small form against the tree.

"G-good," Seras whispered. She was in utter rapture and wanted to rock her hips with his, but didn't dare to since she knew how dominant her males can be. Right now they needed to feel like the dominant ones and her submissive. And later they'll let her be in control as usual which she didn't mind having to wait. She liked being dominated.

"Then I'll gladly give you some more…after I capture you again." Sebastian whispered in her ear and then he vanished. Seras groaned in loss when his warm cock left her feeling empty inside and a need in her stomach grew to be fucked hard. The little vampire turned around slowly and leaned back against the tree while she cupped her warm, wet heat.

"Damn it, Sebastian!" The girl hissed while she touched herself to satisfy her needs. But it just wasn't the same! She wanted Sebastian back between her legs! "You're both being unfair! You've both captured me more than once! When are you going to live up to your end of the bargain and fuck me hard into the ground?! Stop teasing me!" They were out there somewhere, listening to her and probably getting a good laugh from her rants of sexual frustration. This made her teeth grind together in anger. She removed her hand from her sensitive flesh and pushed off of the tree. The girl cautiously walked out into the open while her eyes searched the area and trees carefully.

 ** _Lick your fingers._** Alucard ordered her in a low growl. Seras furrowed her brows and stood up straighter.

"Lick my fingers?" She repeated in confusion. Why did they want her to lick her fingers?

 ** _Lick. Them._** Alucard repeated in a low tone, like he was giving her a warning. The little vampire hesitantly raised her hand while her eyes continued to search for the dark haired males. Her soft pink tongue slipped out of her mouth and ever so gently lapped at one of her fingertips. She gasped lowly when she tasted something not only warm and almost sweet like, but also salty. Seras glanced down to see that her fingers were coated thickly in her and the elder creatures' juices from when she touched herself. The little vampire blinked stupidly at her hand for a few seconds before glancing around for her males.

 ** _No one told you to stop, Victoria._** Sebastian purred. The small blonde glanced back down at her drenched fingers. Was she really going to do this? She had no problem tasting herself or even sucking her fingers in a sexual way while they watched, but she was frustrated with them. How much longer were they going to tease and play with her like they do with their victims on missions? Seras felt the need to rebel or to even make a deal with them that if they fucked her then she would do as they pleased. But she knew they wouldn't take that well.

When they gave an order, they expected her to listen. They were both so stubborn and needed to be in control. Sometimes she wondered if that wasn't such a good thing. She didn't mind it so much in the bedroom, but how will they act during a serious situation outside of the bedroom? If they end up mating, will she ever be their equal? Or will they always treat her like she was beneath them? Seras sighed and lowered her hand before again glancing around at her surroundings.

"Will you guys ever treat me as an equal?" She whispered, mainly asking herself. Suddenly something cold and dark wrapped around her ankle. Before she could act, Alucard's tendril pulled her leg out from under her. Seras lands face down on the ground, breaking her jaw and a finger on impact. Just as she started to recover from the damage, the tendril pulled her small form across the ground. The skin on her knees scraped away and became all bloody and possibly infected. The tendril raised her up off the ground upside down by several feet. Her hair and shirt defied gravity, and the girl's eyes were wide in her head. Seras watched as Alucard and Sebastian came out from their hiding spot in the woods. They stared at her in disappointment and quite possibly as if she had just asked the stupidest question they had ever heard.

"What are you talking about, Victoria?" Alucard growled lowly while his crimson eyes bored into hers. Seras frowned and looked away from them while she swung lightly from side to side in her master's tendril. She raised one of her hanging arms and snapped her jaw back into place so she could speak.

"I don't know," She whispered. "I don't mind being the submissive…and…I have fun with you guys and all, but…do the both of you _always_ need to be in control? What's going to happen once we mate? Will you guys just decide everything _for me,_ or…will we decide together?" They arched their brows in consideration. Neither of them had ever actually thought about it before. Both males were very old fashioned. They were used to the old life style where the man was in charge and usually decides everything that he thought was best. But their mate grew up differently from them.

She was in a new era where women were equal to men. Nowadays, females were expected to go to college and find jobs. And their master _was_ a woman. She was expected to run an organization and has done so beautifully for the last ten years. They both respected Sir Integra and considered her an equal. But what about Seras? She wasn't like Integra, but could they see her as an equal? She was their mate which was far more important to them and gained more than their respect, unlike Integra. Their elder creatures smirked at their mate who still refused to look at them because she was embarrassed and disappointed with the whole of the situation.

"We value your opinion, Seras." Sebastian spoke softly to her. Her eyes flickered to his and she stared at him, uncertain and a little confused. "Just because we're aggressive or controlling during sex doesn't mean we'll be that way when an important situation in our life pops up."

"But…you guys _are_ aggressive and controlling outside of the bedroom." Seras noted. "Everything has to go your way or Alucard throws a tantrum or you get all pissed off, and then everything goes to hell…literally! There's chaos everywhere and everybody winds up dead just because something didn't go your way. What if one day I decide something you guys don't like? What if we can't agree on a situation? Should I be scared? Should I hide away from you guys or fight you off just because I choose something you guys don't like?" The elder creatures frowned at their mate.

"You don't ever have to be afraid to us. We would never hurt you." The demon tried assuring her. Seras shook her head with a click of her tongue.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "When you guys found out I was your mate you did nothing, but scare, threaten, and punish me whenever I did something you guys didn't like. Sometimes I even wonder how I ended up here! Grant it, you two have gotten _a lot_ better. We're actually very close now and seem to be happy."

"If you're happy, then why are you purposely making a problem and ruining a perfect night?" Alucard growled lowly.

"I'm not _making_ a problem. I just noticed something and pointed it out because I have a right to be worried about it." Seras argued with a huff.

"Which is understandable," Sebastian responded with a wave of his hand.

"All I want to know is if you guys will see me as an equal and that I don't have to be scared if I ever choose something you both don't like." The little vampire spoke again. Alucard stared at his Childe for a long few seconds before sighing.

"Of course we see you as our equal, Seras. And if there ever comes a time when you decide something we don't like, I promise that you don't have to be scared of us because we'll deal with the situation _together_." The elder vampire replied. Seras blinked stupidly at Alucard for a long minute. She was absolutely bewildered by what he had said and how committed he sounded to doing it. _Was he serious?_ The little vampire smiled brightly at her mates.

"Brilliant!" She purred happily. "Now, can I please get down? I've lost all feeling in my limbs and I'm starting to feel faint because all of my blood has rushed to my head." Alucard cackled softly before allowing his Childe down. His tendril carefully lowered her until she was safely back on the ground. Seras stood up, stumbled a little from dizziness, and then stretched out her limbs to get blood flowing back in them. She snapped her finger back into place and clenched her fist several times while her bones healed.

Sebastian smirked at his little bride before he took one of her hands and twirled her into his arms. Their chests bumped together and his darling nightingale stared up at him dumbfounded. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes stared up into his. His smirk only widened while he possessively wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer to him.

"I hope you're still in the mood to be fucked hard into the ground." The demon whispered to her with a dark look in his eyes that made her shudder. A beautiful little smirk appeared on Seras' face and she stared up at him through half-lidded lashes.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for something else right now." She replied softly. The little vampire then glanced down at where his pants strained around a very noticeable bulge. She reached down and unhooked her mate's pants. Sebastian watched her lecherously while she worked on getting him free. Once his pants were open, his erection fell forward and pressed against Seras' flat stomach. His mate reached down, wrapped her fingers around his girth, and stroked up his length slowly. The demon moaned softly at her touch and closed his eyes.

"Seras," He breathed her name. Alucard came up behind his Childe and placed his hands on her curvy hips. He rested his chin on the top of her head and lightly drummed his fingers against her hips.

"To prove to you that we see you as our equal, I think that it's time you drink my blood, Seras, and become your own vampire." The elder vampire spoke softly. Seras gasped lowly in surprise and frowned.

"Are…are you sure that I'm ready, Alucard?" She asked. "You really think I'm ready?" Alucard snickered at his Childe and pressed up more against her.

"In the last three months you have trained hard and accomplished quite a bit for your age. As my fledgling, there's nothing more I can teach you. If you become a No Life Queen, you'll gain most of my powers and there would be more to teach you. You are ready to move on, my dear Police Girl." Her Sire purred in her ear. Seras smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "So you know, the master and servant connection will be severed once you drink my blood." He warned his Childe causing her to frown and question her choice. "But there will _always_ be a bond between us and an even stronger one once we mate." The little vampire sighed, but ended up smiling softly.

"Alright, Alucard, I'm ready then." She whispered. Alucard grinned down at his Draculina before presenting her his wrist. Seras closed her eyes nervously while she parted her lips around his wrist. For several seconds she hesitated until she finally found the second of courage to actually bite down. His blood immediately filled her mouth and she gulped the warm spicy essence. The little vampire moaned and bit down deeper to get more blood. Alucard groaned softly while he dug his fingers into her waist and pressed his aching bulge against her tight round ass.

"Seras," The elder vampire whispered her name and kissed the back of her neck intimately. The stinging pain of her fangs buried deeply in his wrist felt so exquisite and made him uncomfortably aroused. He grinded his hips against her ass and rubbed against her to relieve himself. Not only was Alucard's blood warm and comforting to her, but also being trapped between her males. She felt secure and as if nothing could go wrong in the world.

Seras moaned again and wrapped her fingers tightly around the demon's cock. She heard a sexy little moan from Sebastian when she picked up the pace. Her fingers worked diligently as they caressed and stroked over his warm sensitive skin fast. Michaelis cracked open his eyes to stare down at his mate who was currently drinking from her master's wrist. The elder creatures briefly glanced at each other with the same idea glinting in their eyes. Alucard grinned almost mischievously while he leaned down and bit deeply into his Childe's throat.

Sebastian only smirked and stroked over his bride's soft cheek. They have both decided that tonight was the night they'll make her their mate. She was both emotionally and physically ready for such a big step. Seras withdrew her fangs from Alucard's wrist with a soft moan. The demon sniggered while he leaned down and kissed over the other side of her throat. The little vampire shifted her head a little with soft pants. Their warm mouths on her and Alucard's sucking made her stomach tighten pleasurably and her sex quiver. Seras cracked open her eyes, but caught sight of something strange from the corner of her eye.

The little vampire shifted her head more and narrowed her eyes on a furious Hellsing and an amused Walter who actually had a feeling of what was going on between the three of them. Seras gasped and her eyes flew open wide in embarrassment. Her fingers completely stilled around Sebastian's cock and her face became a dark shade of red.

 ** _Sir Integra is here!_** She cried out in the elder creatures' heads. Alucard and Sebastian stopped all motions and furrowed their brows. Had they heard her correctly? What was the Hellsing doing all the way out here and how was she able to find them? The elder vampire withdrew his fangs and they both shifted their heads to stare at their master. Sir Integra stood several feet away with her arms folded over her chest and her icy blue eyes holding nothing but fury. In one of her hands she held a strange small black box, but from their position they were unable to tell what it was.

Seras tried to ever so casually stuff Sebastian back into his pants and hook him up so he was decent once more. Unfortunately for her, the Hellsing was aware of what she was doing and didn't approve of their behavior. Alucard and Sebastian willingly released their bride and turned towards their master. Neither of them showed fear, but only anger because they were interrupted once again. So what if the Hellsing now knew that Seras was their lover? They'll protect her at all costs, and they didn't care what the punishment was.

"Where's your dignity, Police Girl?! Cover up!" The Hellsing snapped at her. The little vampire, who was hidden behind her mates, lowered her head and wrapped her arms around herself. But it was useless; there was no way to cover up. Her bare flesh was visible to all eyes and her skirt was ruined from their attacks. Instantly, Sebastian held out one of his hands where a black coat appeared and he handed it off to his mate. Seras didn't say a word as she slipped the coat on and wrapped it around herself the best she could.

"I had a feeling that this kind of behavior was happening between the three of you, and it goes against the code of conduct, _especially_ for you three!" Sir Integra raised her voice and she gave each of them an icy cold glare. "You both have been ignoring orders because you were both so busy plowing her!" Seras' face darkened and she hid her face in her hand. "I demand to know how long this affair has been going on!"

"Tonight only," Alucard answered with a dark look in his eyes. The Hellsing only grew angrier. She was well aware that this affair has been going on a lot longer. Now they weren't only ignoring her orders, but they were _lying_. This has never happened before and the only true person she can blame for their actions was Miss. Victoria. Ever since she came along it feels as if Sir Integra had lost all power over her servants. Her icy blue eyes flickered to the small blonde who hid behind her mentors. Seras' eyes were wide in her head, she looked pale as a ghost, and she absolutely refused and did all she could not to make eye contact with her.

"Well, Victoria?" Sir Integra set her attention on the little vampire. Not only did Seras jump when called upon, but Alucard and Sebastian stiffened. They were all well aware that the girl was a terrible liar and didn't seem to do well when under pressure. "How long has this affair been going on?!" The little vampire stared at the elder blonde pathetically for a long several seconds before sighing.

"Since I was turned, Sir." Seras muttered. The anger simmered clearly in the Hellsing's eyes and made the Police Girl take a cautious step back. _They've been fucking Victoria for the last three months?!_ Finding some bit of courage, Seras squeezed passed the elder creatures so she could speak to the Hellsing. "Sir Integra, if I may, I know you have every right to be mad because we disobeyed an order, but the situation isn't what you think." Sir Integra arched a brow.

"What are you getting at?" The Hellsing asked and she stared at the girl in wonder.

"It's more than an affair. We're planning to mate sometime in the future." Seras told her. The elder creatures became absolutely furious with their bride when she revealed that little fact with the Hellsing. Sir Integra stared at the girl dumbfounded. The look in her eyes softened a little and all was silent for a long minute. The Hellsing looked from Alucard to Sebastian and then back at Seras. _She couldn't believe what was happening. The poor girl. How could they do such a thing to her?_

"I can't believe how naïve you are, Seras." Sir Integra spoke softly. Everybody, including Walter, looked at the Hellsing in shock. The little vampire furrowed her brows and a pained look appeared in her eyes.

"Sir?" She whispered.

"You honestly believe that you're their mate?" The Hellsing asked. "They've been playing you." Alucard and Sebastian's eyes widened and they glowered at the Hellsing for putting such thoughts in their bride's head.

 ** _She's lying, Seras!_** The elder vampire quickly tried to assure his Draculina.

"Alucard and Sebastian only care about themselves. When have they ever loved another person or even did something for the good of that person?" Sir Integra tried helping the Police Girl before she was pulled any further into their games. "If they had known that you were their mate why haven't they mated with you? If you are their mate, Victoria, then surely they have professed their love for you or have proven in some way that they care for you."

Seras stared at the Hellsing with tear filled eyes. She trembled a little and tried to come up with answers or excuses, but drew a blank. Why haven't they mated with her yet? They always said that they were waiting for her to become worthy of them, but was that the truth? Were they not her mates and were only using her to satisfy their sexual hunger? That seemed to make more sense to her. That would also explain why they hadn't said that they loved her. And everything they did was for their benefit, not hers.

Warm tears trailed down her face. They have been playing her all along. She was their puppet and they played her perfectly. But now she could see the strings. Now she planned to completely snip them and make sure that Alucard and Sebastian never play or hurt her again. The elder creatures stared down at their mate in concern and slight fear. They could smell her salty tears and see her trembling, but now that she was her own vampire they were unable to hear any of her thoughts or look into her mind. _What was she thinking?_

 ** _Seras,_** Sebastian whispered. He reached out a hand and ever so gently tried interlacing his fingers with hers. But as soon as he touched her, her hand flinched away from his. Michaelis stood up straighter and frowned at his mate. **_Don't fall for such tricks, Seras. We do love you and we had been planning to mate with you tonight. Since you have been turned we've had more than a love affair going on._**

"Are you three speaking telepathically?" Sir Integra asked once she noticed how quiet the three of them were. "Whatever you have to say, I think it can be said out loud." The elder creatures flashed the Hellsing a dark look before they looked back at their mate.

 ** _We do_** ** _everything_** ** _together. In a way, it's like we're already mated._** Sebastian continued on in a whisper. **_So very little time has passed, but we have grown on each other._**

 ** _You're all that we care about, Seras._** Alucard spoke softly. **_You have seen our memories, Seras. You know us far better than anyone. If you weren't our mate, why would we try so desperately to hold on and convince you that you are our mate? Why would we be pouring our feelings out to someone we didn't care about or love?_** Her Sire then snickered. **_You are our foolish little mate, and we adore…No, we love you._**

Seras blinked stupidly at nothing in particular. And then suddenly everything they were telling her made sense. They did do everything together. They danced, talked, read, went on walks, slept, and occasionally they watched the telly with her just because they liked spending time with her. Hell! There were times when she would curl up in one of their arms and they would nap the night away peacefully. They _were_ like a married couple. And they both had said that they did love her! This thought made Seras smile. The little vampire looked back at the furious Hellsing with a smirk on her face. Her crimson orbs burned brightly while she took several steps forward and bravely looked the elder blonde dead in the eye.

"You're wrong, Sir Hellsing." Seras said outright. Her smirk widened, making her look mad and sinfully beautiful. "They do love me and we plan on being together."

"Watch yourself, Victoria." Sir Integra growled lowly. "I am not a person to be trifled with. Remember who has allowed you to live this long. Pure vampire or not, I will not hesitate to exterminate you if you continue to act foolishly. The three of you will stop this affair at once or I will be forced to make a move and none of you will like it." With that said the Hellsing turned her back on her servants and started trekking back to the manor. Walter lingered behind for several seconds and gave the elder creatures a warning look.

Alucard and Sebastian furrowed their brows while the butler's eyes flickered to Seras. Their eyes also flickered towards their bride, wondering what in the hell the butler was trying to warn them about. They glanced back at Walter just in time to see him casually brush his hand over the back of his neck, just below the hairline. He then smirked at them and followed after his mistress. It didn't take long to figure out what the Hellsing butler was trying to tell them. Alucard and Sebastian immediately grabbed at their bride and pulled her closer to them.

"OW!" She cried out from their tight grips. "What's gotten into you guys?! That hurts!" The elder creatures ignored the little vampire while Alucard roughly pushed her head forward so the back of her neck was visible to them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Did the Hellsing ever send you to the hospital wing for a shot of some sort?" Sebastian asked her.

"Yeah?" Seras drawled. "A few days after I was turned, she had me go to the hospital wing for a physical exam. The doctor said I needed some sort of shot, I can't remember what, and said it had to be injected in my neck."

"Seras, dear, you are so very naïve. Honestly, it's amazing that you had lasted long in the real world without us." The demon sighed.

"Vampires don't need physical exams or shots." Alucard grumbled in frustration.

"So…what in the hell did he give me then?" Seras asked. The elder vampire pierced her flesh with a single talon and made a small incision. The little vampire winced and gritted her teeth as he dug his nail inside of her and drew something out.

"He implanted a small chip so Sir Integra can track your every location. That's how she was able to find us tonight." The elder vampire explained to her. The girl shifted her head to stare at the small bloody implant that was barely an inch long.

"Why would she do that?" Seras asked while she rubbed over the back of her neck. The incision was already fully healed and all that was left behind was a small blood smear.

"Well, it's not too surprising considering you have a strong bloodlust and were going on missions with her men. I suppose if you had ever decided to go AWOL she would easily be able to track you down and have you exterminated." Sebastian replied.

"She had also said that she had been suspecting that something was going on between us. If she was constantly tracking you she would know that you practically never left our sides and that we share the same room." Alucard noted. Seras glanced up at the elder vampire with furrowed brows and a deep frown.

"Now that she knows that we're mates, what are we going to do?" She asked. "We can't mate now and we've been ordered to stop this affair." Alucard and Sebastian glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. They knew of a way they could stop the Hellsing and so they could be free to mate with Seras. Michaelis glanced back down at his bride who looked between the two of them frantically and worriedly.

"Do you remember the hotel we want you to meet us at?" Sebastian asked her. Seras' eyes widened and she gaped at them.

"You can't be serious." She whispered. "You know how I feel about this! I won't let you guys!" Both elder creatures gave her a dark look.

"Why do these mortals matter so much to you when they're trying to keep us apart and have even threatened to kill you?" Alucard snarled lowly.

"This is the only way for us to be together, Victoria. Now, do you remember the hotel we want you to meet us at?" He asked her again. Seras shook her head with tear filled eyes.

"You guys can't!" She shouted at them. She then took Sebastian's hand and gestured towards the runes. "You haven't overridden the runes yet either, so there's no way you can win tonight!" She made up excuses.

"Seras," The demon whispered to her and then slipped his hand out of hers. "The runes are very weak. Only a sheer amount of our power and they'll be eliminated. For the past two months we have been holding back and keeping the runes in place _for you_ since we know how much the mortals mean to you. But the time has come. We can't stand by while you're in possible danger and are forced to stay away from you. We know that you won't fight with us. So, all we ask of you is to leave. Once we're done we'll meet you at the hotel and then we can go anywhere you want and do as we please." Warm tears trailed down her face. She was torn between staying and fighting for the humans or leaving like they asked of her.

"Please don't do this." Seras begged of them in a whisper. "Override the gloves and we can just leave. You don't need to kill anyone."

"And what happens if one day they locate our position and kill you, Seras?" Alucard growled lowly. "It's either now or later, and we much prefer now so no harm comes to you. Because if they kill you, if anything should ever happen to you, more people _will_ wind up dead. We promise you that." The elder vampire glowered down at his stubborn Childe before walking passed her in the direction of the Hellsing manor. "Just leave, Seras. We're not going to argue with you anymore. You're wasting our time." But she refused to back down. Seras spun around and grabbed one of Alucard's arms. She tried holding him in place, but he easily freed himself from her hold.

"Alucard, don't!" Seras bared her fangs and chased after him. "This is wrong! Those are innocent people just trying to do their jobs; their just following orders!" Alucard only grew angrier. He gritted his teeth and drove his nails into the palms of his hands.

"Their jobs?" He growled. "Those orders were to kill you if you stepped out of line!" The elder vampire turned on his Draculina and gave her such a menacing look that she froze in place. She stared up at her master with wide fearful eyes. "When will you get your head out of your ass and see that your life is worth more than any of theirs!"

"That's not true, Alucard!" Seras found that she was able to move and speak so boldly to him.

"You are one of the most pure women I have ever met. You are so full of life and see a purpose in it unlike so many others. You fight when others give up. You grow stronger while others grow weaker. You will live on. Those fools," Alucard growled while he glanced in the direction of the manor. "Waste their lives away, and are only looking to gain something. They were ordered to kill you, but do you think any of them give a damn or feel pity? No, and it's because of what you are. But because you are so bright and innocent, you wish to save them even when they had done nothing but have given you the cold shoulder." The elder vampire cupped his Draculina's cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. "Just go now, Seras. Their fate has been decided." He then leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose sweetly. Alucard and Sebastian swiftly turned away from their small bride and continued on their way to the manor.

"Alucard, Sebastian! Don't do this!" Seras snapped in anger, but they ignored her. "Stop!" She shouted, but they continued walking. The little vampire clenched her fists before putting up a black barrier around them. The elder creatures stopped when the barrier kept them from taking another step. They then glanced back at their mate in pure fury. They were more than tired of her stopping them from completing their mission. She folded her arms and glared back at them with beautiful fiery crimson eyes. "I won't let you kill them!"

"You foolish little girl!" Alucard snarled while he stormed over to her. "You honestly think you can stop us?! We are centuries older and wiser than you, and have far more power over you than you think! You have no chance against us, Victoria, now for the last time, stand down!"

"NO!" Seras bared her fangs and stood her ground. "Seeing you guys this way, knowing what you want to do to those poor people, makes me aware of those monsters that lie beneath your skins!" The elder vampire shook in anger when hearing this from his bride. _She wasn't going to start this! She wasn't going to remind them every chance she got that they were coldhearted monsters! She was the last person he wanted to hear it from._ "It's twisted, sick, cruel…"

"ENOUGH!" Alucard roared before backhanding Seras. The force knocked the little vampire off of her feet and before she could even hit the ground, she had fallen unconscious.

Seras wasn't out long when the sound of terrified screams reached her ears. The girl groaned in annoyance from her sensitive hearing and slowly sat up. Her cheek stung like crazy, it was so hot and painful, and her jaw felt strange. The little vampire moved her jaw and heard it crack several times in the process. Seras raised a trembling hand to her cheek and winced. God, it pained her! She subconsciously used the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her busted bottom lip.

The small blonde still heard the blood curdling screams in the distant along with the sound of gunfire. She was a little confused and didn't know where she was. All she knew was that something bad was going to happen and she needed to stop it. But the screams told her that she had failed. Seras glanced around at her surroundings, searching for something or someone, but found that she was alone. And then she remembered.

"Alucard, Sebastian!" Seras shouted and shot into a standing position. "Dear God!" She covered her mouth and warm tears streamed down her face. She had failed the humans and Alucard had actually slapped her because she got in the way. She pressed her hand against her stinging cheek and sobbed softly. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to be in an abusive relationship, but yet she still loved him. Why after what he did? Seras lowered her head with another loud sob, but caught sight of something. She shifted her head to see Alucard's red coat folded neatly right where her head had been. He must have given it to her for support and comfort. Next to the coat was a white rose that was most likely an act of him asking for her forgiveness.

So, he was aware of what he had done and was now trying to make it up to her. But she would not forgive so easily. If he truly felt bad for his action and even swears to himself and her that he would never do such a horrid act again, then perhaps she will give him a chance to redeem himself and work for her trust again. Seras sighed before she bent down and gathered his coat and the white rose. There was nothing here for her to do. She had failed her mission and they were fulfilling theirs. She might as well just head over to the hotel and wait for them.

Alucard and Sebastian stood over Integra's dead body that lay limp across her desk. Not far was Walter's unconscious form lying on the floor. They spared the butler since he was always so kind to Seras and spent his breaks teaching her the piano or simply chatted with her. The rest of the manor was completely silent. The corridors were littered with soldiers' bodies, limbs, and pools of blood. Other offices and rooms were now the resting place of the rest of the Hellsing staff. The elder vampire stared at the Hellsing's corpse impassively.

All he could think about was Seras. He still couldn't believe that he had struck her. Most of his anger had been directed towards Integra, but once Seras had said that they were monsters he just completely snapped. It's been centuries since he last felt it, but he felt terrible and absolute regret for harming his young bride. Suddenly Sebastian backhanded Alucard with great force and actually was able to knock him off of his feet since his guard was down. The elder vampire landed on his back with a bruised cheek, a broken jaw, and a busted lip. He growled lowly and narrowed his eyes dangerously on the demon. Michaelis only smirked in satisfaction and knelt in front of Alucard.

"I took the honor of doing it since Seras doesn't have the power or strength to cause harm to you, like you had done to her." The demon purred. The elder vampire's look softened and then he looked away from Michaelis. He knew that he had deserved that for what he did to Seras. Sebastian then glowered at the pitiful excuse of a master and mate. "Don't you _ever_ touch her again. I don't care what she says or how she sees us, you had no right touching our mate that way."

"I know," Was all Alucard said. His face healed before he rose to his full height and brushed himself off. "She'll probably never forgive me for what I did."

"I wish she had the strength to backhand you like you had done to her. That would be a sight I would enjoy immensely." Sebastian snickered with another satisfied smirk on his face. The elder creatures then materialized to the part of the woods where they had left Seras. Unfortunately for them, the girl wasn't there. The demon's smirk fell again while his eyes scanned the area for his small bride. When there was no sign of her anywhere and they were unable to sense her, Sebastian clucked his tongue and glowered up at the elder vampire.

"This is your fault." He growled lowly. Alucard stayed silent while his eyes continued to search for his Draculina. "If you had never backhanded her she wouldn't be angry with us and had wandered off! You best hope she's at that hotel or I might just kill you." The elder vampire bit down hard on his tongue and he drove his nails into his palms. He knew that the demon had every right to be angry with him, but Michaelis was starting to get on his nerves. Why was he acting like a perfect mate when he was everything but one? Has he forgotten that he had actually branded their mate and punished her if she did something they didn't like? Then again, Sebastian had terminated that contract months ago.

"If she isn't at the hotel then she's somewhere in London. We _will_ find her." Alucard replied in a low tone. "And I don't plan to just stand here all night and discuss her whereabouts. I want Seras to be safely in my arms and let her know how much I do love her. I just hope she's not too angry or even scared of me." The dark haired males materialized outside of Luxe Hotel in London. A doorman stood out wearing a bright red uniform with gold buttons that shone brightly under the streetlights. He nodded to each person that passed or happily greeted someone while opening the door for a customer or employee.

"Of course she's going to be furious with you. Honestly, do you know her at all?" Sebastian responded while they walked up to the doorman.

"Hello!" The male exclaimed with a bright smile. "Gorgeous night tonight, is it not, gentlemen?" He asked while he pulled open the door for them. He wasn't acknowledged by either of them, but he didn't seem too bothered by it; almost like he was used to being ignored by customers. "I hope you enjoy your stay!" The door then smoothly closed behind them. The lobby was huge and packed with several humans. The floor was made of marble and the walls were a soft white with three great white pillars on either side of the room. Hanging above the center of the room was a giant crystal chandelier.

Off to the right was a small seating area with red cushioned arm chairs and love seats. Two elder women and a young man sat there chatting. To the left led to the minibar where quite a few guests were at drinking and flirting. Alucard and Sebastian searched the lobby several times, but just didn't see the small blonde. Where in the hell was she? The elder vampire trailed off to the left and peered inside the bar. There were a lot of young men and women, but none that were his Seras. Alucard gave up his search and retreated to Sebastian's side who continued to glower at him.

"She's not here." The elder vampire growled lowly. The demon clucked his tongue with a roll of his eyes before walking away from the vampire.

"We haven't done a thorough search." Sebastian responded with a sigh. Alucard followed after him. They walked across the lobby to the far end where the check-in counter was. Behind it stood a middle aged man with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a beautiful Italian made black suit and polished black brogues. The clerk greeted the new guests with a smile.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" He asked politely and folded his hands in front of him on the counter. Sebastian returned a polite smile.

"We're looking for someone and perhaps you've seen her. She was supposed to come in and meet us." The demon informed him.

"Perhaps I can be of help." The clerk replied with a nod of his head. "May I ask what she looked like?"

"A young woman around twenty and is about five foot five." Sebastian described her. "She has short blonde hair and was most likely wearing a black coat that was too big on her." The man furrowed his brows.

"If she had come in earlier then I cannot help you gentlemen. She was probably checked in by one of the other clerks, but they had all gone home already. I'm sorry." The clerk apologized.

"If we give a name could you look for her on the registry?" Alucard asked. The clerk gave them a sympathetic look and shook his head.

"Again, I am sorry gentlemen, but I can't help you. When a guest checks in no information can be given out. Is this woman in some sort of trouble?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"No, she is my wife." Sebastian answered.

"This puts me in a tough position. Anyone can come in claiming to be a husband or a boyfriend, but could end up causing trouble and harass the guest. Could you give me her name and I can check to see if she left a message for one of the other clerks?" The clerk asked of them.

"Yes, Seras Victoria." The demon replied. The male nodded his head with a soft smile on his face. He typed the name into the computer. After several seconds he frowned, tried respelling the name, and clicked his mouse away. After trying two more times, he gave up with a sigh and shook his head. "Well, I can assure you that no Seras Victoria is staying here. Though I'm sure it's unfortunate for you fellows. I apologize. Is there anything else I can assist you with? Would either of you like a room?" He asked with another polite smile.

"No," Sebastian answered in a cold tone before turning away from the human. Both elder creatures glowered at nothing in particular while they tried thinking of other places Seras would have gone to.

"Perhaps she went to another hotel because she had forgotten the name of this one." Alucard noted. "You had foolishly mentioned the Triple Star Hotel in front of her the other day, Michaelis, and this probably got her all confused. Sometimes she can be so…"

"Watch it, Alucard." Sebastian growled lowly. "You're not her favorite person right now and I'm her only means of defense."

"You're going to hold this over my head until we're burning in hell, aren't you?" The elder vampire grumbled while he glowered at the demon.

"Excuse me," The clerk interrupted them. The elder creatures glanced back at the male to see him smiling politely at them again. "I overheard the both of you. Did you say Michaelis?" Alucard and Sebastian furrowed their brows before completely turning back towards the clerk.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis," The demon muttered in confusion.

"We have a Mrs. Michaelis staying here! I recall seeing a note! Just one second!" The clerk exclaimed. The elder creatures' eyes became wide as they watched the clerk swiftly turned around and searched the mailboxes for each room. Finally he pulled a yellow sticky note off of room 1506's mailbox and presented it to the dark haired males. Sebastian slowly took it and read over the small note.

 **Mrs. Seras Michaelis (1506)**

 **-Notify me when my husband gets here.**

It was in Seras' handwriting and all. This was their little bride under his name. Sebastian smirked and handed the note back to the clerk.

"Thank you that would be her." The demon answered with a purr. "But instead of notifying her, could you please just give us a key to the room?"

"Sir, the note says she would like to be notified. If she had asked to give you a spare key then I would have to obey, but she did not. If I call up to her room she might have you come up. Let me just call…" Before he could finish Alucard took over his weak, human mind. The man froze as soon as he started to dial her room number and his eyes became a dark shade of crimson.

"Mrs. Michaelis has asked of you to give us the key to her room." The elder vampire whispered in a low hypnotic voice. The man blinked several times before placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Mrs. Michaelis has asked of me to give you the key to her room." The clerk muttered. He then turned back towards the mailboxes and took the extra key from mailbox 1506. "Mrs. Michaelis has asked of me to give you the key to her room." He repeated and presented them with the key. Sebastian's smirk widened before slipping the key from the human's grasp.

"Thank you for your time and aid." The demon purred and then turned on his heel. Alucard released the human from his trance before following after Michaelis towards the elevators.

"Why in the hell did she use your name to register?" The elder vampire grumbled in frustration as they stepped into the elevator.

"Sounds like you're jealous." Sebastian snickered while he pushed the button for the fifteenth floor. The elevator dinged before the doors swooshed shut. "She did it for a reason. Seras Victoria is supposed to be dead, so she had to use another name. And what other name was she going to use? Tepes? That would have been very unusual." The elevator was silent for a long few seconds before Alucard broke it.

"Seras Tepes? Seras Dracul?" He said out loud to himself. Sebastian furrowed his brows and glanced at the elder vampire. "Seras Tepes," Alucard then snickered and shook his head. "It doesn't sound too unusual." The demon casually faced the elevator doors with another small smirk on his face.

"Seras Michaelis," He purred causing the elder vampire to frown.

"I prefer Seras Victoria." Alucard grumbled, refusing to admit that Michaelis flowed better than Tepes. The elevator dinged once again before the doors swooped open. The elder creatures exited and walked down the hall until they found the room marked '1506'. Sebastian slipped the key into the lock, turned it until there was a click, and then pushed open the door. The room was very dark, but they didn't need light to see. They entered the medium size hotel room and closed the door behind them so they were in complete darkness.

On the left wall were an entertainment center with a big TV and a small round table with two chairs. On top of the table one would find different advertisements for nearby restaurants or things to do with the family. On the back wall near the front door was a desk with a bible on top, a few used pens, and a notepad with very few sheets left on it. Near the desk was a lamp, but the switch for it was across the room. There was a door on the right wall that led to the bathroom. Next to the bathroom door was a queen size bed with white sheets and big white comforter. Alucard not only found his crimson coat lying at the foot of the bed, but his mate sound asleep curled up under the covers. The elder vampire immediately rushed to his mate's side and knelt beside the bed. He took one of her hands into his and stroked over her hair.

"Seras," He whispered her name softly. The girl continued to sleep undisturbed by their presence or Alucard's soft concerned voice. He pinched her chin between two fingers and ever so carefully shifted her head to see the damage he had caused. Her cheek was bruised and her lip was busted. Alucard sighed and gently brushed his thumb over the dried blood on her lips. "I'm sorry," He whispered to her and then pressed his lips against her forehead. The elder vampire forced his way into his Childe's mind so he was able to communicate with her, but without her knowing that he was there doing so.

"I am truly and deeply sorry, my little darling, for ever laying a hand on you. You didn't deserve and never will deserve such treatment. I had acted so foolishly and took my anger out on you. I had harmed you after I had filled your head and heart with promises that I would never do such a thing. Perhaps I am the coldhearted monster you think I am, but I know one thing: you're the only person I truly care about and love. You are my mate, Seras, and I won't be able to live without you. I would rather die than spare a moment without you beside me."

"I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I had done. And know that I'll do anything and everything I can to gain your forgiveness and trust again. I promise to never do such a thing again to you, and if it makes you feel any better, Michaelis plans on keeping me in place. I hope this pleases you, my queen." Alucard ended in a whisper. He then leaned down and captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss. The elder vampire was surprised when Seras' arm hooked around his neck and she pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. His eyes flew open wide and he stared down at her in bewilderment.

Seras drew her head back with a small smirk on her lips. She then cracked open her eyes to stare up at her Sire. The two vampires stared at each other for a long few seconds before the little vampire boldly and furiously punched Alucard hard in the face. The elder vampire's head hit the corner of the nightstand hard causing him to fall back sprawled out on the floor. Sebastian wasn't able to hold back his laughter. Like he had predicted, he enjoyed the sight immensely of Seras actually defending herself and attempting to hurt him. The little vampire climbed out of bed and kneeled beside her Sire with a satisfied smirk. She sighed in peace and cupped the side of his face while he stared up at her with a soft smile. He hadn't been expecting it, but he knew that he deserved it and she most likely felt better which gave him some peace to know.

 **The end**

 **I hope you guys liked this story!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

"Now we're even, my king."


End file.
